KHR Interview
by Lissana
Summary: Welcome to the studio of KHR Interview,where all question no matter how stupid or ridiculous it is  will be answered by your favorite KHR or Varia boys! Dares are also accepted... just for fun
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to the studio of KHR Interview,where all question(no matter how stupid or ridiculous) will be answered by your favorite KHR or Varia boys! So sit back, relax and enjoy the show!**

* * *

**___

**Lisa: Hi everybody! It's me Lissana! I hope you all enjoyed my story so far...**

_**Kyon: Lisa? I thought your nickname was bu-*was thrown a knife at***_

_**Lisa: Don'..Name.**_

_**Kyon:*frightened* O-O||||**_

_**Lisa:*When back to normal self* so back to the main topic...Oh, almost forgot! Kyon is my best friend, she'll be here helping me...**_

_**Kyon: She blackmailed me*whispers to cameras***_

_**Lisa: Did you say something?  
**_

_**Kyon: Nope...**_

_**Lisa:*looking at the dubious Kyon* Fine. Just like what the title says, we're now hosting a show call "REBORN INTERVIEW"... this let's readers (like you) ask some questions to the KHR group and also the Varia.**_

_**Kyon: Can the readers ask the author too?*snickers***_

_**Lisa:*sighs* Okay, for the reviewer's sake... you can ask me AND Kyon some questions too...*smirks at Kyon***_

_**Kyon:*face palmed* me and my big mouth...**_

_**Lisa: Now, dares are accepted but not too many though, I don't want the KHR boys killing me for those yaoi-type dares...|||| (a few is okay….)**_

_**Kyon: Hey, haven't you forgotten somebody?**_

_**Lisa:*confused* OMG you're right! My OC Risa... You can ask questions and dares to Risa too…. *turns to Risa who is behind the camera* Sorry Risa!**_

_**Risa: It's okay!**_

_**Lisa: So it's pretty simple, just send in your reviews on who should come on the interview (plus the questions and dares) … and just wait for the fun to begin! ^^**_

_**Kyon: One thing though, how are you going to get them to come to the interview?**_

_**Lisa: You'll see….You'll see….*smirks evilly***_

_**Kyon: *sweat dropped* this is not going to be good….**_

_**Lisa: We'll be waiting for your reviews so make sure you send lots of them! Guys, let's say the disclaimer…**_

_**Kyon/Lisa/Risa: Don't own, don't sue….PLEASE~~~**_

Although this is just a prolouge,there will be more to come! so remember to send in your reviews^^


	2. INTERVIEW ONE

_**Sorry for the delay, but the first chapter is finally here...so I hope you enjoy it! One more thing, DON'T OWN,DON'T SUE!**_

_**CHAPTER 1 GIRLS,COLOR,FRIENDS,VOIIII AND... YAOI ?**_

* * *

**Lisa:** Welcome everyone to the KHR Interview...

**Audience:** *Claps*

**Lisa:** Hey, does anyone know where Kyon is?

_Suddenly Kyon came bursting into the studio shutting the door behind her..._

**Kyon:***panting*

**Lisa:***runs to her* OMG, Kyon! What happened to you?

**Kyon**:*still panting* out-side *pants* crazy... *pants* fan girls...

**Lisa**:*eye twitch* Damn...why does this have to happen when we invite the boys over...

**Reborn:** Oi! *walks out from backstage* what's taking so long?

**Lisa:** Sorry Reborn, there seems to be a slight problem outside the studio...

**Reborn:** Fangirls?

**Lisa:***nods*

* * *

_Tsuna and the other KHR characters came out from the backstage..._

**Tsuna: **Lisa-san, what is going on? Eeh? Kyon-san daijōbudeska_?_

**Lisa:** She's fine. Don't worry it's just a small problem...I'll handle it! RISA! GET ARIAS_... (If you guys don't know who Arias is, he is the box weapon of Risa...It's a white wolf with orange flames on the tip of its tail. Its abilities are to heal and defense...)_

**Risa:** Got it! *opens box weapon and Arias pops out*

**Arias**: Arf! Arf! *waging its cute tail*

**Lisa:** Come here Arias...Risa would you mind bringing Kyon and the others over to the front stage, I'll be right back.*smiles*

**Risa:***got a bad feeling* O-Kay...

_Risa took Kyon and the gang to the front stage and waited. Then they suddenly heard some screams coming from outside..._

**Tsuna:** What was that?

**Lisa: ***came in with cub Arias in hand* done...Finally, those fan girls need to be kept in line...

**Gokudera:** What did you actually do to them?

**Lisa:** Umm, I think its better not to tell...*looking away*

**Everyone:***sweat dropped*

* * *

**Lisa:***gives Arias back to Risa* let's get on with the show already! (And pray those fan girls don't come back) First, we'll introduce our special guests-Tsuna and the gang!

**Reborn:** Ciao!

**Tsuna:** Hi!

**Yamamoto:** Nice to meet you all!

**Gokudera: **Whatever...

**Ryohei:** HELLO TO THE EXTREMMMMMMMMME! (Lisa: DON'T SHOUT!)

**Hibari:** Herbivore...

**Mukuro:** Kufufufu

**Chrome:** *bows*

**Lisa:** Good to see you guys, (and I don't even need to use blackmail) Oh, and this is Risa...*showing Risa to the cameras*

**Risa:** Nice to meet everyone, I'm Lisa-chan's OC -Risa in "La Bufera Guardiano". Very good to be here and thanks for reading her stories...*bows politely*

**Lisa:***glomps Risa* you're so cute...

**Risa:***blushes lightly*

**Reborn:** Ahem, can we get on with the interview?

**Lisa:** Umm, sorry Reborn*stops glomping Risa* let's get on with the show...

**Hibari:** Why would you think I will listen to your orders...*glares at Lisa*

**Reborn:** Because I promise to let you fight with Risa for the whole week without being bothered by her missions...

**Risa: **OoO" Why me?

**Hibari:** HN, fine. You better get ready herbivore.*smirks at Risa*

**Risa:***gulps*

* * *

_Kyon finally calmed down..._

**Kyon:** Hey guys, what did I miss?

**Lisa: **Kyon! Just in time, the show is about to begin~~ Why don't you read the reviews?

**Kyon:** Okay! *takes a look at the review* there's not much, huh?

**Lisa:** Yeah! I know...but it's good enough! Go on...

**Kyon:** Our first review is from SkyWolf27

* * *

_Hello! I'm really interested in this. Here are some questions for the characters:_

_For Tsuna-kun: Just wondering, what kind of girls do you like? Are you more interested in their looks or personality?_

_For Gokudera: What's your favorite color? I've always wanted to know!_

* * *

**Lisa: **Thanks Kyon for reading and thank you SkyWolf27 for your review! ^^

**Tsuna: **What type of girl, I like? *blushes*

**Lisa:** Yup! So what's your answer?

**Tsuna: **Umm, well I like girls who are nice and sensitive (just like Kyoko) but also funny and cute at the same time (just like Haru)

**Lisa: **It's a mix...

**Kyon: **between Kyoko and Haru...

**Tsuna:** =. =

**Lisa: **Can't you just choose between them?

**Kyon:** Or maybe one of them can be the boss's wife; while the other one becomes concubine...

**Lisa:** Good idea...so Tsuna who the first and second in line?

**Tsuna:** Aaa...Umm...*speakless*

**Gokudera:** Stop asking the tenth this stupid questions...idiots!

**Kyon:** What's wrong Gokudera...don't tell me you're jealous...*smirks*

**Gokudera:***blushes* What- I don't mean...

**Yamamoto:** But I thought we're already a coup-*punched by Gokudera*

**Gokudera:** DON'T SAY THAT OUT LOUD...BASEBALL IDIOT!

**Lisa:***sweat dropped* Why do I feel like this is...

**Kyon: **Yaoi.

**Lisa: **Why would you say that? *twitching*

**Kyon:***points at Mukuro trying to flirt with the bored Hibari*

**Lisa:** / Aaa...Umm, well let's get on with the next question...TSUNA!

**Tsuna: **W-what Lisa-san?

**Lisa: **Do you like girls for their looks or personalities?

**Tsuna:** Umm, I supposed their personalities...

**Lisa:** Hmm, good enough for me...

**Kyon:** Hey, it's not for you to say, it's supposed to be for the reader!

**Lisa:** Oh, sorry! I forgot...

**Kyon:** *face palmed*

* * *

**Lisa: **Next is Gokudera...*pulls the two who is still fighting apart* Stop it you two! Now answer the question!

**Gokudera:** What question?

**Lisa:** You're so...*pause* Never mind...SkyWolf27 asked what color you like...

**Gokudera:** Why do I have to answer that, it's not for the tenth...

**Lisa:** *irritated mark* Gokudera...please don't make it harder than it is...

**Gokudera:** Grr...fine...BLUE...

**Lisa: ***blink* what?

**Gokudera:** Blue, woman! I like the color blue...

**Lisa:** Oh...WAIT! Aren't the rain's guardian flames blue too?

**Yamamoto: ***grins* Oh so you do love me, Hayato!*glomps Gokudera*

**Gokudera: ***struggling* WHAT! LET GO OFF ME IDIOT! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!

**Kyon: **Then why are you blushing?

**Gokudera:** *tomato red* what? I-I'm not blushing...GET AWAY FROM ME BASEBALL IDIOT!*takes out dynamite*

**Lisa:** WAIT GOKUDERA! YOU'LL BLOW UP THE WHOLE STUDIO!

**Kyon:** I got it...BIANCHI!

_Bianchi stepped out from the backstage (with no goggles on)_

**Bianchi:** Hayato!

**Gokudera:** *stopped struggling* A-Aneeki-*faints*

**Lisa: **Thank god! Kyon's you're a genius!

**Kyon:** Of course...

**Yamamoto:** Umm, can we go first? You can't do an interview with a knocked out Gokudera, right?

**Lisa: **Oh, y-yeah! Can you take him backstage for us, Yamamoto?

**Yamamoto:** My pleasure!*smiles and carries Gokudera backstage *

**Lisa:** *shiver* I have a bad feeling about this...

**Kyon:** Don't worry; I put up a secret camera in the back stage's rooms...so we'll be able to see what's going on...

**Lisa:** *dark blush*WHAT! I never asked you to...I'm not interested in...Aah! FORGET IT! Our next review is from LiveLaughRead73

* * *

_Sounds cool!_

_Tsuna: who do you like more as a friend, Gokudera-kun or Yamamoto?_

_Squalo: VOIIII! Why do you say VOIIII all the time?_

* * *

**Lisa:** *sighs* Time to drag those two out...*walks to the back stage's room*

**Kyon:** She's going to freak out...

**Tsuna:** Why is that Kyon-san?

* * *

_Backstage__..._

**Lisa:** HOLLY CRAP! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING ON MY CHAIR!

* * *

_Front stage__..._

**Kyon:** Wow, they did it on the chair...

**Everyone: ***sweat dropped*

**Tsuna:** I think I'm going to faint...*staggering*

**Kyon: **Don't faint Tsuna, hold on for a while...*shaking Tsuna to keep him awake*

* * *

**Lisa:** *came back with lots of irritating marks on her face* Grrrr...

**Gokudera/Yamamoto:** *a big lump on their heads*

**Kyon: **O-O|| *gulps* O-kay let's ask the questions...Tsuna! Who do you think is better as a friend, Yamamoto or Gokudera?

**Tsuna:** I have to choose...AGAIN?

**Kyon: **Yes Tsuna...say it!

**Tsuna: ***looks at the anxious Gokudera and then then the smiling Yamamoto*...

**Kyon:** Tsuna! Your answer, please?

**Tsuna:** I just can't choose...They are my best friends.

**Goukudera: **Ju-Juudaime*sobbing*

**Yamamoto: **Thanks Tsuna...

* * *

**Lisa:** *finally calmed down from the incident* There has to be a way to make him choose...Wait! I got an idea, Hibari!

**Hibari:** What is it, herbivore?

**Lisa:** Would you mind go scaring Tsuna for us?

**Hibari:** Are you ordering me?*raises tonfas*

**Lisa: **No...No...Not at all...I meant...RISA HELP!*hides behind Risa*

**Risa:** *sighs* Please Hibari, this one time *warm smile*

**Hibari:** *glares* Fine...*walks over to Tsuna*

**Lisa: **Wow! You managed to persuade him.

**Risa:** No matter what he's just a kid...with a hot temper.

**Hibari:** *in front of trio* Kami korosu

**Tsuna:** HIIIIIIE! *runs and hide behind both of them*

**Lisa:** Damn, those two were standing too close...

**Kyon: **Or its it just faith...*flipping through manga*

**Lisa:** *grumble* but looks like we made a commotion out of this question*looking at Hibari fighting with the rain and storm guardians*

* * *

**Risa: **Well moving on... the next question is for-

_Suddenly a loud banging was heard at the door..._

**Lisa:** Who might that be?*walks toward the door*

**Voices behind the door:** VOIIIIII! LET US IN!

**Lisa:** *staggering* OMG...WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!

**Risa:** I think it's Squalo.

**Reborn:** Let them in before they knocked the door down...*yawning*

**Lisa:** *opens the door*

**Squalo:** VOIIIII! That took you long enough!

**Lussuria:** Squ-chan be nice, we're being invited as guests after all...ne~~~

**Lisa/Kyon:** *shivers*

**Risa: **I think I'll take it from here...let me introduce you to the Varia...

**Lussuria: **Hi! Hi! Mina-san~~ I'm Varia's virtual mother Lussuria~~~~*wink*

**Xanxus:** HN, trash

**Squalo: **VOIIII!

**Bel: **Ushishishishi

**Fran:** Why am I here?

**Mammon:** Muu

**Risa:** I feel like I'm forgetting someone...but whom?

**Tsuna:** A-ano Risa-san...*pointing at Levi sitting in the Emo corner*

**Risa:** Oh dear...s-sorry Levi

**Levi:** *sulking about being forgotten*

**Reborn: **Leave him, just get on with the question*polishing his gun*

**Risa:** O-okay, umm Squalo...

**Squalo:** Huh? What?

**Risa: **Why do you like to say VOIII all the time?

* * *

**Lisa: ***stopped shivering* Okay I'm back...I'll take it from here, thanks Risa

**Risa:** ^^

**Lisa: **Now your answer please...

**Squalo:** VOIIIII! TO VENT OUT FRUSTRATION...

**Lisa:** *covers her ears* WHAT! that's all! To vent out frustration on who?

**Kyon:** *returned to normal* Hey Risa...what does Voiiii mean anyway?

**Risa:** It's the Italian version for the plural "you"

**Kyon:** Ohhh... I don't get it...

**Lisa:** *still arguing with Squalo about his VOIIIIIII-ing*

**Kyon:** Ummm, sorry to LiveLaughRead73 if the answer wasn't good enough for you, Squalo doesn't seem very cooperative today |||

**Lisa:** Don't tell me you read the magazine Vogue?

**Squalo:** VOIIII! STOP SAYING NONSENCE B***H!

**Lisa:** OKAY! YOU ASK FOR IT SHARKY! *about to punch Squalo but got restrained by Kyon and Risa*

**Kyon/Risa:** Calm down!

**Squalo:** *also got restrained by Dino for trying to fight back* VOIIIIII! LET ME AT HER...

**Dino:** Squalo...please...no...

**Reborn:** *sighs* looks like this is the end for the first interview...please keep sending in more reviews to keep Lisa writing...we'll be waiting! Ciao Ciao~~~

* * *

_**Lisa: Sorry guys if there are some questions that didn't reach your requirement... I was working on ideas on my other story and this one altogether so I was having a major headache*OUCH***_

_**Kyon: Not to mention the recent ATT injection...my right hand is paralyzed...I can't believe you can still type...**_

_**Lisa: Well it is for reviewers but I pretty much fine compared to you... (Though it does hurt a bit)**_

_**Kyon/Lisa: We hope you enjoy this, and keep those reviews coming... see you next time! Ciao Ciao~~**_


	3. INTERVIEW TWO

_**I'm back with more whacky KHR Interview, so have you guys answer my question on my profile page? Really, I need all the help I can get for the DinoxReader story! Please help me, so before we get on with the show...Reborn, disclamer please!**_

_**Reborn: Lisa does not own Hitman Reborn and do not sue her...if you want a bullet in your head...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**CHAPTER TWO LOVE, LEADERS, PNEAPPLES AND CATCHPHARSES**_

Lisa/Kyon: Welcome Mina-san~~~ to KHR Interview! We're your hosts Lisa and Kyon!

Audience:*claps*

Lisa: Nice to see you guys again! I thought the interview will close down after the first chapter...

Kyon: *smacks Lisa on the head* don't think such a thing! Especially since we work so hard to get this interview going.

Lisa: You're right sorry...Well enough chit-chat! Let's welcome out our guests-THE VONGOLAS AND THE VARIAS!

Tsuna: Nice to see you again Lisa-san!

Lisa: *smile* Good to see you too Tsuna...

Xanxus: Why did you invite us back trash...

Kyon*irritating mark* because...it's an interview for the boys and the Varia! Of course you need to come back!

Risa: Maa...maa...Kyon, calm down *patting Kyon's shoulders*

Reborn: Ahem, get on with the show already...I want to see her expression...*smirks evilly*

Lisa: ?

Kyon: Aaa, nothing Lisa, nothing at all!

Lisa: Kyon...*narrowed eyes at Kyon* what's going on?

Kyon: Nothing, nothing...I...I

Reborn: She bet with me that if one of the reviews has more than 4 questions...You'll have to wear a maid outfit until the end of the interview...*smirks*

Lisa: WHAT! *glaring at Kyon*

All the boys: *nosebleed*

Reborn: And...*takes out review* Noelle's questions exceeded 4...so...*sneer*

Lisa: *murderous aura around her* Can you give me a minute? *twitching*

Reborn: Fine

_Lisa borrowed Risa's twin swords and started chasing the frightened Kyon out of the studio..._

_

* * *

_

Risa: Poor Lisa...

Tsuna: Maid...maid outfit? *blushing bright red*

Reborn: Yes...and it's the French maid outfit...

Tsuna: *nosebleed and faints*

Gokudera: Juu-Juudaime!

Risa: Should I?

Reborn: Go on...

Risa: Okay, we'll start by answering myra-the-fox's questions

* * *

_oh how i always wanted to ask this_

_reborn:why are you always mean to tsuna, he never did anything to you._

_tsuna:why dont you want to be a mafia boss. its people like you who make good leaders whats holding you back_

_gokudera:are you a staker, if not then why do you fallow tsuna everywhere?_

_levi:why are you so loyal to a dummy like xanxus._

_thats it bye_

_

* * *

_

Risa: Hmm, looks like there's one for Reborn.

Reborn: Hmph, If you really want to know, I don't hate Tsuna...those are actually the way how I "love" him...

Tsuna: *jaw dropped*

Dino: Re-Reborn...how is always shooting Tsuna mean you love him?

Reborn: *glares* who is the tutor here, ME OR YOU!

Dino: *gulps* you...

Reborn: Hn, and after how I "loved" you in the past, this is how I'm treated...

Dino: *jaw dropped*

Risa:*push Tsuna and Dino's jaws up* Wow, you must really love him, ne Reborn? *sweat dropped*

Reborn: Of course...*puts on a fake smile and hugs Tsuna*

Tsuna: *traumatized* Help me...

* * *

Risa: Umm, that's enough Reborn, I think the reader gets it...So your turn Tsuna. Why don't you want to be a mafia boss and the reason that is holding you back?

Tsuna: Well, it's because of the responsibilities as a boss, I'm always been called No-good, Damn Tsuna...So I don't have the confidence...and guts to step up as the boss...

Gokudera: Don't say that Juudaime, you're a great leader!

Yamamoto: Yeah, you're a great friend too!

Tsuna: *touched* Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun...

Hibari: Hn, herbivore

Gokudera: WHY YOU LITTLE...*restrained by Tsuna*

Tsuna: Calm down Gokudera-kun...

Risa: I supposed that answers the question... and please Decimo, have more confidence in yourself *warm smile*

Tsuna: *blushes lightly*

Risa: Next question, *reads review and laugh nervously* Gokudera?

Gokudera: What?

Risa: Are you a stalker?

Gokudera: Why the heck would you think that!

Risa: Umm, well maybe it's because of your habit of following Tsuna?

Gokudera: Hn, my place as the right hand man of the tenth cannot be replaced by anyone...And I have sworn to protect the tenth no matter what!

Risa: So...you're not a stalker?

Yamamoto: Ahaha, not at all! Because he usually comes to my house after Tsuna reaches home to-*dynamite thrown at him, BANG*

Gokudera: YOU STUPID BASEBALL IDIOT, SHE DIDN'T ASK YOU! *blushes tomato red*

Reborn: They're just like couples...

Risa: *sweat dropped* for some reason, I agree with you...

* * *

Xanxus: *murderous aura around him*

Tsuna: W-what's happening to Xanxus?

Squalo: VOIIII! THAT F***ING REVIEWER CALLED OUR BOSS A DUMMY! WHAT ELSE!

Levi: How dare that person call the boss a dummy! *preparing his squad*

Risa: WAIT! Levi...don't go! You need to answer the question!

Levi: Speak quickly...

Risa: Why are you so loyal Xanxus despite how he always tortures you?

Levi: WHAT! TORTURE ME! The boss would never do that...

Everyone except the Varia: *jaw dropped*

Risa: Levi...not to offend but...Xanxus almost killed you a few time now...doesn't that make you mad?

Levi: The boss is everything to me...no matter what I'll protect him with my life!

Xanxus: HN, STOP BLABBERING STUPID TRASH!

Levi: *shocked* Yes...B-boss *shuts up*

Reborn: Another loyal dog but this one is even stupid than the other...

Bel: Ushishishishi, the prince agrees on that *looks at Gokudera*

Gokudera: What did you say, you prince bastard!

Bel: Oh, looks like the peasant is angry...*grins*

Gokudera: DIE!

* * *

_Suddenly the door bangs opens, Lisa walked in dragging a bloody Kyon behind her..._

Reborn: *whistle* did you kill her?

Lisa: I kept her alive...for the sake of the show...

Reborn: So...ready for your cosplay? Maid-sama?

Lisa: *eye twitch and glares at Reborn* Fine! Risa heal Kyon before she dies of blood lost. *walks back stage to change*

Dino: She's really scary..

Risa: I know, so be careful with what you say *takes out box animal Arias and heals Kyon*

* * *

_10 minutes later..._

Reborn: You done yet? The show has to go on...

Lisa: *grumble*

_Lisa walks out from the back stage wearing a frilly yet revealing maid outfit..._

Boys: * nosebleed while Tsuna fainted because of too much shock*

Lisa: *twitching* It's too short...*turns and glares at Reborn*

Reborn: Well you'll have to bear with it until the end of the interview *snickers*

Lisa: Grrr...Fine. Now let's get on with Noelle's review *grumble*

* * *

_Questions for Mukuro:_

_1. How do you think about Chrome?_

_2. Where did you get that pineapple hairstyle?_

_3. Why did you chose to live at Kokuyo Land instead other places that more comfortable?_

_Questions for Chrome:_

_1. Why do you want to converse Mukuro in Italian?_

_2. Why do you like skulls? (Her pocket money, belt, boots, and her eye patch has skull on it)._

_3. How do you feel living at Kokuyo Land?_

_Questions for Hibari:_

_1. Why do you always said "I'll bite you to death" to your enemies? Where and when did you get that cathaphrase?_

_2. Between Tsuna and Mukuro, who will be the one you want to bite to death most?_

_

* * *

_

Reborn: *snickering*

Lisa: *sighs* Oh well it's just for a while...Okay! Mukuro what do you think of Chrome?

Mukuro: Kufufufu, She is my precious little Chrome, so don't let me see anyone bully her unless you want to see what hell looks like...*smirks evilly*

Chrome: *blushes*

Lisa:*Very uncomfortable in the outfit* Stupid dress! Ah, I mean...Okay! So what how did you get that pineapple hairstyle?

Mukuro: *twitch* Pineapple? Did I just hear an insult, Lisa-chan? *glare*

Lisa: Uuhh….*got a bad feeling*

Mukuro: I could do a lot of things to you in this maid outfit…..you want to try? *looking at Lisa with a prevented smirk*

Lisa: *scared* I'm sorry! I won't insult your hair again…..So please just answer the question AND DON'T KILL ME…..*hides behind Risa*

Mukuro: *smirks* Good. I got this hairstyle from watching the most famous band in Italy when I was a kid….

Risa: And what band would that be? *comforting shivering Lisa*

Mukuro: You never heard? It's the Nappos of course….

Everyone except Risa, Kyon and Lisa: *laughing like mad men*

* * *

Lisa: Umm, Na-nappos? I think I heard of them but…..never mind! NEXT!

Risa: Why do you you live in Kokuyo Land instead of other places?

Mukuro: Kufufufu, It is my interest to live wherever I want…It has nothing to do with you people.

Lisa: Well, I think that wraps up Mukuro *can't concentrate because of boys staring at her* Grr…Chrome-chan your turn!

Chrome: Oh…Okay

Lisa: Why do you converse Mukuro in Italian?

Chrome: Umm, did I?

Lisa: Didn't you?

Chrome: Ummm...*speech less*

Mukuro: Are you bulling my Chrome, Lisa-chan?

Lisa: No….not at all…So-sorry Noelle! It seems Mukuro's protective instinct towards Chrome has forced me to stop this question, I'm so sorry…..

Reborn: Shouldn't a maid be saying ajousama or Sama?

Lisa: You….FINE! Chrome….*twitch* ajousama*twitch* Why do you like skulls?

Chrome: *sweat dropped* Well, I have been possessed by Mukuro-sama, I moved in to Kokuyo Land. There was many skulls there…so I got used to having them around and found them quite decorative.

Lisa: *jaw dropped* S-skulls, decorative…. I think…*saw a glare from Mukuro* that's very creative! Chrome ajousama!

Chrome: *blushes*

Lisa: One more, how do you feel living in Kokuyo Land?

Chrome: Its just like my home…I feel very comfortable there with Ken, Chikusa and Mukuro-sama with me….

* * *

Lisa: Aww, that's so sweet…*turns to Hibari* It's your turn Hibari!

Reborn: AHEM!

Lisa: *twitch* I mean *fake smile* Hibari-sama, please answer the question…

Hibari: Hn, you're pretty amusing herbivore….

Lisa: *irritated mark* Thank you Hibari-sama, can you tell us where you get that catchphrase?

Hibari: Is there a reward in this? *smirks*

Lisa: *cringe* what kind of reward?

Hibari: *looks at Lisa from head to toe and smirks*

Lisa: *dark blush* NO WAY! Risa already promised to fight you and that's all the reward you can get….PLEASE JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!

Hibari: *roll eyes* Hn, Fine. I got that catchphrase from a werewolf movie I watched when I was a kid…

Lisa: It does make sense…Werewolves does bite people to death…*gulp* Okay, last question, Who do you want to bite to death the most, Tsuna or Mukuro?

Hibari: I would bite both of them to death! *glare at Tsuna and Mukuro* but if I have to choose it would be the pineapple herbivore…

Mukuro: Oya, oya…does that mean you love me the most Hibari-kun?

Hibari: *raises tonfas* I'll bite you to death right now pineapple herbivore!

Tsuna: Should we stop them? *looking at the fight between Hibari and Mukuro*

Reborn: I don't think its necessary…*eating popcorn while watching the fight*

Tsuna: *faints*

Lisa: BOYS! CALM DOWN! *turns to cameras* I hope you guys enjoy this segment of KHR Interview, please send in more of your reviews to support us….See you again!

* * *

_**Lisa: Finally! I can take off this stupid outfit…*takes off maid outfit***_

_**Kyon: I-I'm sorry for making the bet with Reborn…..please forgive me*begging***_

_**Lisa: Sure….**_

_**Kyon: REALLY? **_

_**Lisa: After the next chapter…**_

_**Kyon: *gulp* I don't like what's going to happen….**_

_**Lisa: Reviewers, we'll be expecting dares on our next interview so please send in your dares (with some Kyon torture in it) to us…. It's to make the interview more fun!**_

_**Risa: Umm, does the dares include the author and the OC?**_

_**Lisa: Yes, I'm sorry Risa but it's for the sake of the reviewers…**_

_**Risa:*worried***_

_**Kyon: I think I should be the worried one….**_

_**Lisa: So remember, send in lots of dares and questions to us! See ya! **_

* * *

_**P.S Sorry to Myra-the-fox if Squalo offended you, here's a tip, give him a ridiculous dare to revenge yourself (Muahahahaha*cough*)**_

_**P.P.S the Nappos are purely fictional that's no such thing as a bunch of rockers with pineapple hair (but it would be funny if there was)**_


	4. INTERVIEW THREE

Lisa: Sorry guys for the late update...I was at my relative's house for the last 3 days without the computer.

_**Kyon: Wow! So many reviews...so much questions!**_

_**Lisa: Yup! Thanks everyone for supporting us, now on with the show. ^^**_

* * *

_**INTERVIEW THREE DARE TILL YOU DROP!**_

Lisa: Hi guys! Welcome back to another episode of KHR Interview!

Kyon: Hi guys!

Lisa: Thanks for the dares you guys send in... I can finally torture...I MEAN...we can finally have some fun with the Varias and the boys...

Kyon: *sweat dropped* Umm, o-kay...why don't we get on with the show...there are a lot of dares and questions from the reviewers.

Lisa: Right! Now the review from DemonicAngel96

* * *

_**Questions**_

_Lol! This interviewing is awesome!_

_Hibari:Who do you like more Me or Tsuna?_

_Mukuro: Why do you look like a pineapple?_

_Belphegor: what color are your eyes?_

_and finally_

_Dino: I really love your tattoos. When did you get them?_

_sorry for the bunch of questions. Love yaa! And can i send in dares too? (graphic yaoi images)_

_**Dares**_

_Yay! I can dare!_

_I am a huge fan of 1827 soo _

_Hibari: i dare you to french kiss Tsuna_

_Tsuna: I dare you to do them same_

_Bel: Say that your tiara is stupid and girly and give it to me_

_Fran: SHOW EMOTION!_

_and answer my earlier questions please._

* * *

Kyon: This is going to be one long chapter...=.=

Lisa: Bear with me... Okay! Hibari please answer the question.

Hibari: Hn, I have no interest in herbivores...

Lisa: *sweat dropped* what a straight forward answer...

Reborn: Are you sure you don't want to ravish my student?

Hibari: ...

Tsuna: HIIIIE! REBORN! DON'T SAY THAT TO HIBARI-SAN!

Risa: Yeah Reborn! The reviewer didn't ask something like that...

Reborn: *ignoring Tsuna and Risa* you can borrow him if you want...*smirk*

Hibari: *deadpan*

Tsuna: *faint*

Gokudera: Juu-Juudaime!

Lisa: I really don't understand Reborn...

Kyon: And you don't understand what those boys hide...*eating chips*

Lisa: You're a pervert, you know that!

Kyon: And you're acting too saint, don't pretend...I know you like yaoi...*smirk*

Lisa: *blush* I...I...no...I...

* * *

Risa: Umm. While those two argue about yaoi...let's move on!

Mukuro: *eye twitching* Pineapple!

Lisa: *stopped arguing* Oh dear, looks like we got some problem...

Mukuro: I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL FOR INSULTING MY BEUTIFUL HAIR, DEMONICANGEL96!

Lisa: *throws poison cooking at berserk Mukuro*

Mukuro: *faints because of food poisoning*

Chrome: Mukuro-sama!

Lisa: Phew~ He already got enough insult from the last chapter (and back stage) to make him go berserk!

Kyon: That was close, nice throw Lisa!

Hibari: I'm impressed herbivore...

Lisa: Thanks! Those knives throwing practice does come in handy...

Risa: *sweat dropped* Umm, I supposed Mukuro is K.O, so won't be answering that...

Bel: Ushishishishi, the prince won't tell you!

Risa: But it's for the reviewer!

Bel: No way!

Lisa: *pulls Bel aside* Do you want me to show everyone the photos of you wearing a pink tutu and dancing to Katy Perry's "Hot n Cold"?

Bel: I thought the prince burned those!

Lisa: I got the copies the copies from Lusurria~*smirk evilly*

Bel: The gay lord will die after this!

Lisa: Don't you touch him! He's my prey...NOW lift your bangs!

Bel: GRR...Fine!

_Bel lift up his bangs and reveals his two aqua-blue eyes..._

Lisa: For some reason, I expected this...

Kyon: Why?

Lisa: Because from what I see in animations...most blonde's has blue eyes...

Bel: *put down his bangs* Ushishishishi, I'm a prince after all...now the pictures!

Lisa: *puts picture in pocket* I'll keep them...don't worry I won't show them to anyone... (Yet)

Bel: Grr...

* * *

Risa: *sweat dropped* Next question...Dino! It's for you!

Dino: Really? Great!

Risa: It's about your tattoos, when did you get them?

Dino: I got them when I was 15, which when I was officially the Cavollone boss...

Risa: Just wanted to ask, does it hurt getting them?

Dino: *opens mouth*

Romario: The boss was actually covering his mouth to stop himself from crying while his tattoos are being done.

Dino: *blushing bright red* ROMARIO! DON'T TELL THEM THAT!

Everyone except Risa and Romario: *laughing like hell*

Risa: I'm so sorry Dino...I didn't mean to ask such sensitive questions...Sorry! *glares at laughing crowd* .

Tsuna: Risa-san...can be really scary...

Lisa: She likes Dino anyway...

Tsuna: WHA-*pause*

Lisa: On to the dares~~~

Hibari: Why do I have to do this?

Kyon: Oh come on! I know you want it...*smirks*

Tsuna: *blushing*

Kyon/Lisa: *pushes the two together*

Hibari/Tsuna: *knocks into each other and their lips meet*

Hibari: *smirks and kisses Tsuna with tongue and all*

Tsuna: *blushing bright red and did the same*

Kyon: *taking pictures* this is going to make millions...

Lisa: *trying to stay calm* Okay...I think that's enough...

Hibari: *stops kissing and walk backs to corner to play with Hibird*

Tsuna: *faints on the spot*

* * *

Lisa: Poor Tsuna...now your turn Bel...SAY IT!

Bel: Never!

Lisa: Fine...Kyon get me my laptop...this pictures are going on to YouTube...

Bel: *twitching* you'll pay peasant!

Lisa: WHO cares! NOW SAY IT PRINCY~~~~OR ELSE!

Bel: *irritating marks* ...

Lisa: I can't hear you!

Bel: MY TIARA IS STUPID AND GIRLY!

Lisa: Better, now give it to DemonicAngel96...*asks Kyon to go get DemonicAngel96*

DemonicAngel96: Where am I? Lisa-chan!

Lisa: Nice to see you! *grabs Bel's tiara and gives it to DemonicAngel96 *

Bel: MY BABY!

Risa: *snickering*

DemonicAngel96: Thanks Lisa-chan! See ya girly prince! *walks out the door*

Bel: COME BACK HERE WITH THE PRINCE'S-*knocked out by Lisa*

Lisa: Damn, he is really annoying!

Xanxus: Tell me about it...

Kyon: Next! Fran, show some emotion...

Fran: *force a smile while twitching all the way*

Lisa/Risa/Kyon: Ahahahaha...

Everyone except the laughing trio: *sweat dropped*

Lisa: *wiping tears from laughing too hard* that's all for DemonicAngel96...I hope you like it...

Kyon: Now the review from .Acexxx

* * *

_This is... Interesting. In a good way of course ^_^ Anyway, I have a question for Squalo, Xanxus, Belphegor and Fran, what type of girls do you guys like? And can I please have full description *puppy eyes*_

_And also, Kyon, Lisa and Risa, I wanna know what KHR character do you three adore the most?_

_That's it for now! Update soon please~_

* * *

Lisa: Ohh no...must resist puppy eyes...*gave in to eyes* Okay, Squalo, Xanxus, Bel and Fran what girls you like? And don't even think you can say no! *glaring at them*

Squalo: VOIIIIII! FINE...A STRONG WOMAN...WHO CAN FIGHT!

Bel: *still depressed* someone who I can shred to pieces... (Lisa: YOU SAY THAT BECAUSE YOU LOST YOUR FREACKING TIARA, GET OVER IT ALREADY!)

Fran: Not annoying…. not loud...and...cute?

Xanxus: Big b**bs, big a**, someone who is willing to fuck with me...

Lisa: *running to toilet to puke*

Kyon: As expected from Xanxus...a giant pervert...

Risa: *shivering*

Lisa: *came back a little pale*

Reborn: Last question...which KHR characters you like?

Lisa: Umm, well its Hibari...*smiles*

Hibari: Hn...

Kyon: Tsuna-kun! *hugs Tsuna*

Tsuna: *blushes*

Gokudera: Let go of the tenth, woman! *pulling Kyon away from Tsuna*

Risa: I supposed…..Dino….*looking away while blushing*

Dino: *starches head in embarrassment*

Reborn: *sigh* whatever…..moving on! The next review is from J.J psycho

* * *

_that was hilarious~ it brightened up my day~ :D i do have some questions_

Hibari: Do you prefer hibird or roll or mukurou?

Don't you think mukurou is cute?

Mukuro: Are u interested in Kyoya?

____________________

Do you think he is pretty?

* * *

Lisa: Let's see…a pet…a box animal and a pineapple….

Kyon: I wonder who he will choose.

Hibari: Hn….I would choose the two animals over that pineapple herbivore….

Hibird/Roll: *snuggling on Hibari's lap with a self-satisfied face*

Lisa; But…Hibari! You can only choose one….

Hibari: *death glare* Are you opposing me herbivore? *raises tonfas*

Lisa: *gulp* No...sorry Hibari….

Kyon; how could you like that sadistic prefect?

Lisa: *roll eyes* and how could you like that uke Tuna? No offence Tsuna….

Tsuna: *sighed* none taken…

Lisa: One more for Hibari, do you think mukuro is cute?

Hibari: I only want to bite him to death…..

Mukuro: That's disappointing Hibari-kun *WENT DID HE WAKE UP!*

Hibari: Pineapple herbivore….*raises tonfas*

Lisa: Easy boys…..One last question to go! Mukuro, do you like Hibari and do you think he is pretty?

Mukuro: Kufufufu, I have a lot of interest in that skylark and yes he is so pretty enough to eat….literally *prevented smile at Hibari*

Hibari: Kami korosu Pineapple herbivore!

Lisa: They are at it again….*sigh*

Kyon; that's all for now folks….and for the others reviewers that has send in their reviews, don't worry we are answering your question in the next chapter…so please be more patient!

Lisa: Yup! So see you next time, Ciao Ciao~~

* * *

_**Lisa: Finally done! **_

_**Kyon: Not yet, there is still a few more review over here!*throw stack of review in front of Lisa***_

_**Lisa: *sigh* that's what you get if you go to your relative's house for 3 days….**_

_**Risa: Thank you to all reviewers who had reviewed for our chapters…please be a bit more patient as you wait for Lisa-chan to finish writing. *bows politely***_

_**Kyon: Here are some homemade cookies and some herbal tea for your reviews and patient waiting! Lisa! Go faster….**_

_**Lisa: I know! See you next time….*types as fast as she can* **_


	5. INTERVIEW FOUR

_**Lisa: I finally finished the chapter!**_

_**Kyon: Great! And here's more review for the next *hands another stack of reviews to Lisa ***_

_**Lisa: *sweat dropped* I know I should be happy to receive so many reviews, but it's really tiring!**_

_**Risa: Cheer up Lisa! That means the reviewers like you...so keep it up!**_

_**Lisa: Okay then, please enjoy the chapter everyone...Hibari! Disclaimer please!**_

_**Hibari: Hn...The herbivore does not own Hitman Reborn, and don't sue her or I'll bite you to death...**_

* * *

**INTERVIEW FOUR HAIR CUT, TORTURES AND MORE DARES!**

Kyon: Hi everyone! Welcome back to KHR Interview!

Lisa: Welcome back everyone!

Risa: *Looks at reviews* Wow, we're getting popular!

Lisa: Really popular...so thanks to all the reviewers for reviewing for our chapter so far...LOVE YA!

Kyon: Enough chit-chat, we got a whole bunch of questions and dares to do!

Lisa: Oh right! First off is the review from HoshinaMina

* * *

_Questions from Mina:_

_Squalo- Why is your hair so long? did you get any special treatment to make it long and soft?_

_Reborn- I've always wanted to ask this... Do you love Luce?_

_Hibari- Answer this honestly... Do you love any one from the Vongola family? P.S. As in a boyfriend..._

_Xanxus- Are you gay?_

_Mina: That's all from me! Please be careful with my sister's dares... She's on suger high so the dares might risk your lifes... P.S. Now she's like a second Belphegor..._

_Dares from Hoshina:_

_Squalo- Cut your hair_

_Tsuna- Jump down from a cliff and get eaten by a shark. Do this for two hours._

_Gokudera- You can't help Tsuna. Kiss Yamamoto in front of everyone_

_Yamamoto- Hug Gokudera until the end of this chapter_

_Chrome- Wear the maid costume Lisa wore on the last chapter_

_Mukuro- Tie him on a chair please... I don't want this interview's rating go up to M..._

_Lussuria- Lisa, kill him please._

_Hoshina: Kishishishishi... This is goping to be fun... Kishishishishi_

_Mina: Oh boy... Please ignore her..._

_By, _

_Hoshina & Mina_

* * *

Lisa: *whistle* her sister really is on sugar high...

Kyon: Her Bel impersonation is scaring me...

Lisa: Let's just move on. Squalo how do you make your hair long and soft?

Squalo: VOIII! WHY WOULD I TELL YOU!

Lisa: *cover her ears* because the reviewer asked us, sharky! And stop shouting!

Squalo: VOIII! Your hair will grow long if you let it, idiot!

Lisa: *twitching* Damn that shark, how I wanna-*clenching fists*

Risa: Maa…maa Lisa…Did you get any special treatment for your hair, Squalo?

Squalo: Of course, but I won't tell you that, woman!

Lisa: Do we need him later…*irritating mark a over her face*

Risa: Umm, yes… Sorry Lisa but you couldn't kill even after the show….

Lisa: Grrr…

* * *

Kyon: Next Reborn, do you like Luce?

Reborn: Not really…

Kyon: So you mean you do like her!

Reborn: *annoyed* She's too annoying and just too kind….How could I like such a stupid woman?

Kyon: But-*got a glare from Reborn* O-Okay I understand

Reborn: *turns away with a little blush on his face*

Lisa: Another one is for Hibari! Hibari who do you like in the Vongola Family and boys please…

Hibari: I don't care….

Kyon: Answer this question skylark! Anyone will do….

Hibari: You're not the boss of me….

Kyon: WHY YOU LITTLE BLACK HAIR BIRD BRAIN!

Hibari: Kami korosu * raises tonfas but got restrained by Dino*

Kyon: It's on….*restrained by Risa*

Lisa: *irritating mark*why can we do this interview in peace! Reborn, take over…I'll handle them…*walking towards Hibari and Kyon*

Reborn: Whatever….last question from Mina. Xanxus are you gay?

Xanxus: Who the f***k are you calling a gay!

Reborn: I'll take that as a 'no'. And so ends the questions, on to the dares….

* * *

Hibari/Kyon: *came back with lumps and bandages on their heads*

Lisa: If I see you two fighting again, I won't hesitate to kill both of you!

Hibari/Kyon: …

Risa: *sweat dropped* let's just move on to the dares. Squalo cut your hair…

Squalo: VOIIII! WHY THE HECK WOULD I LET YOU CUT MY HAIR!

Lisa: *takes out scissors* Time for a hair cut sharky!

A forceful haircut later~~

Lisa: Done…

Squalo: VOIIII! Why the f***k you b***h give me a Mohawk!

Lisa: *snickering* its fits you…..Now Tsuna, you have to jump off the cliff and Gokudera can't help.

Tsuna/Gokudera: WHAT!

Kyon: Poor Tsuna…..

Lisa: Sorry Tsuna and Gokudera, but it's the dare…so…..*kicks Tsuna off the cliff and into a sea of sharks*

Gokudera: NOOOOO! JUUDAIME!

Lisa: Sorry Gokudera but I can't let you save him for two hours….now go do your kissing dare with Yamamoto…

Gokudera: Get away woman! I need to save Juudaime!

Kyon: I feel so guilty for doing that…. (Actually Lisa felt the most guilt because of pushing Tsuna into his death)

Lisa: *forcefully pushes Gokudera at Yamamoto making them kiss*

Everyone except Lisa and Kyon: *jaw dropped*

Yamamoto: *grins* you taste sweet Gokudera!

Gokudera: *blushes bright red and got traumatized*

Yamamoto: *went to hugging the traumatized Gokudera*

Lisa: And…..start! Stay like that until the end of the chapter!

Chrome: *blushing while wearing Lisa's maid outfit*

Mukuro: *tied to the chair while nose bleeding looking at Chrome*

Risa: Hoshina-san was right about tying Mukuro to the chair…*breathes a sigh of relieve*looks like our ratings are safe…

Kyon: Its 2 hours already! Shouldn't we go get Tsuna?

Lisa: Okay! Reborn if you please…

Reborn: *uses a fishing pole and fishes Tsuna out*

Kyon: OMG! Tsuna-kun! *rushes to Tsuna*

Risa: I better go heal him…..*follows Kyon*

Lisa: You guys do that! Now…..*crack knuckles* time to die Lussuria!

Lussuria: *gulp*

A painful yet gory beating later….

Lussuria: *on the floor bleeding to death*

Lisa: Wow! That does relieve stress….That's all for HoshinaMina…hope you like it!

Kyon: Next review is from Myra-the-fox

* * *

_thank alot for the answers and suggestion lisa-chan i think i will get revenge. btw levi i only asked you a question out of pitty i knew evryone would forget about you._

okay squalo i dare you to dde your hair pink and dress like a fairy and dance like a little girl(dont forget to record for black mail later)

kyoko:how do you feel about tsuna

ryohie:why do you always say 'extreme'

____________

and finnaly i dare reborn to tutor the varia to be nice(record for fun movie)

* * *

Lisa: Good choice Myra, good choice! Muahahahaha

Kyon: Looks like her dark side is kicking in…

Risa: *sigh* Squalo, please go dye your hair pink….

Squalo: VOIIII! NO WAY IN-*hit by a frying pan*

Lisa: *drags Squalo to the dressing room*

* * *

10 minutes later~~

_Squalo came out with his Mohawk dyed pink and wearing a fairy outfit_

Lisa: *snickering* Now Squalo…..dance like a little girl

Squalo: Grr…..*starts dancing like a little girl*

Lisa: *laughing non-stop*

Everyone: *also joins in laughing*

Kyon: *taping the whole thing* this is going to make good blackmail!

Risa: *sweat dropped* Umm, so….Kyoko how do feel about Tsuna?

Kyoko: *blushing* He is very brave…and strong….

Risa: So nice…

Tsuna: *blush*

Ryohei: BECAUSE MEN HAVE TO BE EXTREME! *goes on babbling about boxing and shouting EXTREME*

Lisa: *stuffing her ears with cotton* Man, he is too hyper!

Kyon: Tell me about it! *listening to her iPod*

Lisa: Last but not least, Reborn please go teach the Varias to be nice…

Reborn: *smirks and drags Varia to training*

Fast forwarded to 2 weeks later~~

Squalo: Hi! So nice to see you, want some homemade cookies? *smiling*

Bel: Hello old chaps!

Xanxus: Here is some of my wine….Don't worry! Just try some…*bright smile*

Everyone: *jaw dropped*

Lisa: *recording* this is going to be a hit!

Risa: There we go, next review is from tsukikage

* * *

_Hey - was just surfing the site and I came across this fic. Anyway, here are my questions._

Tsuna - when the time comes, who will you choose as your one and only wife? Hmmm? Is it Kyoko? or Haru? If you pick Kyoko, your one true love, you will end up killing Haru. D: What're you gonna do...?

Gokudera - and oh how I've wanted to ask you this - are you gay for Tsuna? Hmmm? Do you have yaoi dreams about him at night?

__________________

Yamamoto - are you a permanent jollyhead? If not, then why do you smile all the time? Nobody's that cheerful...

* * *

Lisa: Wow! Tsuna you'll have to choose again!

Tsuna: Haru'll die! What question is this? *recover from death because of Risa's healing*

Lisa: It's the reviewer's question…

Tsuna: I'm not going to let Haru die…and no matter what I'm going to protect both of them!

Lisa: Now that's what I want to hear from the tenth Vongola boss

Haru/Kyoko: Tsuna-san/Tsuna-kun *touched*

Kyon: So that means this is an unanswerable question *sigh*

Risa: Sorry tsukikage-san *bows to apologize*

Lisa: Anyway, Gokudera are you yaoi for Tsuna?

Gokudera: *still being hugged* what!

Kyon: Do you have yaoi dreams of him?

Gokudera: I'm….I…..

Kyon: *roll eyes* you're already gay, huh?

Gokudera: WHY YOU STUPID-*pause*

Yamamoto: Yup! And I'm his lov-*pause*

Gokudera: SHUT IT IDIOT!

Lisa: Not yet! Yamamoto I got a question for you…are you a permanent jolly head?

Yamamoto: What's a jolly head?

Lisa: *faints*

Kyon: Just like an idiot…..then why do you smile all the time?

Yamamoto: Ahaha, because I got baseball and Gokudera in my head….so I feel happy all the time!

Risa: Wow….

Gokudera: idiot….*light blush*

Kyon: I supposed this the end of the chapter, Thanks for reading and please send in more reviews! Bye!

Gokudera: Let go baseball idiot…it's already the end of the chapter…

Yamamoto: But I still want to hug you *grins*

Gokudera: Get away pervert!

* * *

_**Lisa: That's chapter 4 down!**_

_**Kyon: Chapter 5 to go~~ ^-^**_

_**Risa: Good job everyone!**_

_**Lisa: Thanks all the reviewers for your reviews, I hope you guys would keep sending in your reviews…we'll really appreciate it!**_

_**Lisa/Kyon/Risa: So see you next time everyone! Ciao Ciao~~**_


	6. INTERVIEW FIVE

**_Lisa: *snoozing*_**

**_Kyon: *puts blanket on her* Hi guys! Good to see you! As you can see Lisa is resting after the constant writing this few days*in whispering tone*_**

**_Risa: *smiles* Thank you all for supporting so on to the chapter...and don't own, don't sue!_**

* * *

**INTERVIEW FIVE SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN OR HELL?**

Lisa: Mina-san Konnichiwa!

Kyon: Wow, you're talking in Japanese...

Lisa: Yeah, I just wanted to try and say a different language once in a while...it's pretty boring talking in the English all the time...

Kyon: Fine, why don't you try saying some in this chapter...?

Lisa: Hai! So our first review is from .Acexxx

* * *

_MWUHAHAHAHA! Yes, as expected of Xanxus... a hentai onii-sama! Lolz! Awwwww, Fran's just way to cute! *glomps Fran* I doubt Bel would find a girl who would be willing to be shred to pieces -_- Anyway, onto the questions! And maybe some dares to *cue in evil laugh*_

Questions:

Byakuran: Your cute! Wait, that's not a question... Um...err... Why are you soooo cute and awesome?

Squalo: I love your hair! It's long and... girly! What do you do to keep it that way?

The Varia: I wanna join the Varia! PWWEEAASSEE? *puppy eyes*

Dares:

Gokudera: I dare you to slap Tsuna real hard

Kyo, Lisa and Risa: I dare you to french kiss Xanxus, Squalo and Hibari. Take your pick... sorry my evil side is kicking in..

____

Fran: I DARE YOU TO MARRY!

* * *

Lisa/Kyon/Risa: OMG!

Hibari/Xanxus/Squalo: Hn/Trash/VOIIII!

Lisa: Oh well...*shivering* let's just get on with the questions first! Kyon go get Byakuran...

Kyon: *go out to and came back with Byakuran*

Byakuran: Eh? Where am I?

Lisa: Hi Byakuran...can you answer the question please?

Every KHR characters: *glaring at Byakuran*

Risa: Easy...boys...Easy...

Byakuran: Well maybe because I eat lots of marshmallow...there are also very cute and awesome...*smile*

Lisa: ...*speech less*

Risa: Umm, I supposed that counts... (I think)

Byakuran: Oh. You must be Risa-chan that I heard from Souichi...you're cuter than I thought...*trys kissing her hand*

Dino/Squalo: *grabs whip and sword* TOUCH HER AND YOU DIE!

Kyon: *pushing shocked Byakuran out the door to safety*

* * *

Lisa: Protective much...*reads review* Hey sharky, there's one for you!

Squalo: VOIII! WHAT IS IT?

Lisa: How do you keep your hair so long and girly...*prepares Ipod*

Squalo: VOIIII! MY HAIR IS NOT GIRLY IT'S MANLY...MANLY!

Lisa: *listening to Kokou no Pride but can still hear him* whatever...just tell us what's the secret...

Squalo: *grumble* coconut oil...

Risa: Really? Me too! What brand?

Lussuria: Squ-chan uses a variety of shampoos with coconut essence to make his hair so beautiful...

Squalo: VOIIIII! YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL THEM GAY LORD!

Lisa: Man, I envy him...*looks at own short black hair and sighs* let's move on...

Kyon: .Acexxx wants to join the Varia...and she's using her puppy eyes...*sweat dropped*

Lisa: So what do you say Xanxus?

Xanxus: Damn trash, we Varia don't need a b***h...especially with puppy eyes...

Lisa: Can't you just have an interview with her or try trading?

Xanxus: *looks at Lisa like a prevert he is*

Lisa: GO TO HELL YOU HENTAI!

Kyon: Sorry .Acexxx but Lisa isn't going to give up her virginity for this...but we'll try to make an interview for you with the Varia... (Torture or blackmail if necessary)

* * *

Risa: Next is the dares~ Gokudera, you have to slap Tsuna real hard...

Gokudera: What! No way am I-*pause*

Lisa: Just do it! It's only this time...

Gokudera: I'm so sorry Juudaime...*slaps Tsuna very very hard*

Tsuna: *faints because of impact*

Gokudera: JUU-JUUDAIME!

Lisa: Poor Tsuna...

Kyon: You mean...poor us...

Risa: *worried*

Hibari/Xanxus/Squalo: *deadpan*/*smirking*/ VOIII GET OVER IT ALREADY!

Lisa: Boys! Fine, Risa go get the magic pick-your-match basket...

Risa: *went and took out the machine*

* * *

_The magic pick-your-match basket coughs out a paper for Lisa..._

Lisa: *grabs paper and blushes* Hi-Hibari...

Hibari: Hn...

* * *

_The magic pick-your-match basket coughs out a paper for Risa..._

Risa: Umm, Squalo...

Squalo: VOIIII!

Dino: *looking enviously*

* * *

Kyon: That means...Dang it!

Xanxus: *smirks*

* * *

Reborn: Okay! Start kissing...

_The boys pulled the hesitating girls and latched their lips onto theirs...kissing with a lot of tongue action...After 1 minute they broke the kiss_

Hibari: *licking lips* Not bad herbivore...

Squalo: VOIIII! WHATEVER!

Xanxus: Hn...Not bad for a trash...

The girls: *blushing like nobody's business*

* * *

Reborn: Last one, Fran go marry the reviewer...

Fran: But-

Reborn: *points gun at Fran*

Fran: Fine! *runs to look for .Acexxx*

Reborn: Done! And if Fran didn't show up at your house .Acexxx, don't worry he'll be dead on the next chapter...

Lisa: *still blushing* Well, next review is from kikizoey

* * *

I_ have some questions for Chrome:_

1. Which of the KHR guys you like?

2. If you can go back to the future again what will you do?

______________________

3. Would you like to meet Byakuran?

* * *

Lisa: It's all for Chrome...so maybe you can do it all at once, née Chrome?

Chrome: Umm, I'll try Lisa-san...I like Mukuro-sama...*blush*

Mukuro: Kufufufu, Thank you my little Chrome...

Lisa: Okay...next...

Chrome: *blush*I'm not sure...I supposed to be with the Kokuyo gang again...

Ken/Chikusa: Che/*deadpan*

Lisa: Last question Chrome...*trying to calm down after the kissing*

Chrome: Byakuran? Is he the person who hurt Mukuro-sama *griping her trident tightly*

Lisa: Umm, yes...

Chrome: If I could...*looking at Mukuro who is smiling at her* No...

Lisa: Okay...I don't understand a thing...but I think that does it!

Kyon: The next review is from Ryuzaki Hazanuko...Dang that stupid Xanxus...

* * *

_Hello! First time writi g a review! Okayhere are ky questions _

_Yamamoto: why are you always so carefree?_

_Fran: Do you feel any pain when someone stabs you? And why do you always speak in monotone?_

_Hibari: Why are you so attached to Namimori? Both the town and the school? Also, do you love Tsuna?_

* * *

Kyon: *gargling*

Risa: Umm, while Kyon is gargling the wine away...Yamamoto, why are you so carefree?

Yamamoto: Really? Well maybe it's because I think we shouldn't live our life seriously, just try to relax once in a while...

Risa: *sweat dropped* you're carefree...

Yamamoto: Ahahaha...

Risa: Fran? Where's Fran?

Reborn: He's gone to marry .Acexxx...

Risa: Oh...maybe I'll try calling him...*takes out cell and starts calling Fran*

Fran: *on the line* what do you want? I'm busy here...

Risa: Well do you feel pain when someone stabs you and why do you always speak in monotone?

Fran: No, I don't feel pain at all...and showing emotion is just a pain in the neck...done yet?

?: Fran! Our little baby is getting hungry again!

Fran: I need to get going so goodbye...*hung up*

Risa: O-O

Lisa: Looks like something traumatized Risa...anyway Hibari...why are you so attached to Namimori?

Hibari: Hn...Because it's my territory herbivore...

Lisa: Okay, do you love Tsuna?

Hibari: I'm not interested in herbivores...

Lisa: What straight forward answers...That's done...next!

Kyon: Last review is from DemonicAngel 96 (good to see ya!)

* * *

_Yay! Thanks for answering my questions!_

Belphegor: Give me a hug and I will give you your tiara back. And i love your eyes

Dino: Give Risa a hug.

Mukuro: I didnt insult you. i worship you! my dare for you is to do your sexy laugh!

Tsuna: Kiss me on the cheek! your my favorite one! (follwed by Hibari and Mukuro and Bel)

My last one is a dare for all of you: Do 7 minutes in heaven spin the bottle style.

______________________________

Thank you! (Kisses Hibari and runs out the door)

* * *

Hibari: Damn that herbivore! *restrained by Risa*

Risa: Maa...maa Hibari...

Lisa: Look Bel! you can get your tiara back...just hug her!

Bel: I'm not going to hug a peasant...not to mention a thief...

Lisa: Just hug her princy! It's good for both of us! *shows blackmail pictures*

Bel: Fine!

Kyon: *went and got DemonicAngel96 *

DemonicAngel96: Hi guys! So...Bel...where's my hug? *dangling tiara in front of her*

Bel: Grr...*hugs DemonicAngel96 but trys to stab her*

Lisa: Do that! And your reputation as a prince will be no more!

Bel: *growls and kept his knifes*

DemonicAngel96: Thanks and here is your tiara...

Bel: *hugging his tiara*

Lisa: *cough*Maniac*cough*...

Kyon: Next! Tsuna...kiss DemonicAngel96 on the cheek then Hibari, Mukuro and Bel!

Hibari/Mukuro/Bel: *frowning*

Tsuna: *kisses DemonicAngel96 on the cheek then blushes*

Hibari/Mukuro/Bel: *kisses her on the cheek in order then walks back to their places*

DemonicAngel96: *grinning happily* Thanks Lisa, Kyon and Risa! *skips out the door happily*

Lisa: Glad you like it! Now Dino it's your time to shine...go hug Risa!

Dino: *blushing as he hugs Risa*

Risa: *blushing*

Lisa: Aww, what a cute couple!

Kyon: Mukuro! First let's get this straight! She worshipped you and you wanted to kill her!

Mukuro: How does calling me a pineapple mean worship?

Kyon: *thoughts* but you are a pineapple...

Lisa: JUST LAUGH MUKURO...LAUGH!

Mukuro: Kufufufufufufu, happy?

Lisa: Very happy...now *looks at review and eyes widen* Okay guys to end this off! We're playing 7 minutes in heaven spin the bottle style...*sigh* let's do it!

* * *

_Everyone made a circle and spined the bottle..._

Lisa: *bottle pointed at Squalo* DAMN IT, WHY THE SHARK!

Squalo: VOIIII! NOT THE F***ING B***H!

Kyon: Just get it over with!

_The two went in the closet grumbling...for 7 minutes there was total silence..._

Lisa: *came out of the closet* Finally...

Squalo: VOIII!

Kyon: They're clean...looks like I'm next...

* * *

Kyon: *points at Shamal* WAIT! WHEN DID HE GET HERE!

Reborn: When we started playing...I asked him to join *smirks*

Kyon: HAVEN'T I SEEN ENOUGH PERVERT!

Shamal: Maa...maa chica...why don't we go in the closet, ne?

Kyon: If you dare touch me...I'll break your neck!

Shamal: Feisty liitle chica...I like...

_They went in and suddenly heard a loud bang then total silence for 7 minutes..._

Kyon: *came out with a deadpan*

Lisa: You okay?

Kyon: That perverted doctor tried to molest me in the first 2 minutes! I had to hit him with a metal detector to shut him up!

Lisa: Did we even have a metal detector?

* * *

Risa: *really worried* I supposed I'm last...

Risa: *points at Hibari* Oh...

Hibari: *glares at Risa*

Lisa: A student and his tutor (in my fic Risa is Hibari's tutor but haven't written there though, opps!)

Hibari: Let's get it over with herbivore...

Risa: Okay...

_They went in and there was nothing at all...7 minutes later~~_

Hibari: *came out and went right to his old seat*

Risa: *came out with her shirt collar covering her neck*

Lisa: Why did you buttoned up the top of your shirt's collar?

Risa: No-nothing...

Kyon: *smirks* Oh don't tell me...he...

Risa: *blush* no...no...Not at all...he didn't...

Lisa: *pulls down Risa's collar to see a bite mark*

Lisa: Looks like you really got him tamed, ne Risa?

Risa: No...it's not like that! *blushing like mad*

Kyon: Thanks for tuning in...see you guys later...

* * *

_**Lisa: *woke up a while ago* Risa, I knew you had sex appeal but not that much….**_

_**Kyon: Yeah, what did you do to him during training?*smirks***_

_**Risa: NOTHING…..I….just treated him like a little brother….that's all….*blush***_

_**Kyon: Aren't you mad? You're a Hibari fan…**_

_**Risa: *guilty expression***_

_**Lisa: Na! Risa's like a little sister to me…besides she's with Dino anyway…**_

_**Risa: What…Wait….I…?**_

_**Lisa/Kyon: So I hope you guys like this chapter and please review!**_

* * *

_**P.S I just can't help making Hibari give Risa a love bite….It's just so cute! Sorry to all Hibari fans if that made you mad….. If you got any questions just ask!**_

**_P.P.S I have limited knowledge so I think 7 minutes in heaven is played like that, I think... so if there is anything you don't like DemonicAngel96, I'm so sorry!_**


	7. INTERVIEW SIX

Lisa: Sorry for the late update, I was just writing my other stories...

_**Kyon: How many did you actually think of?**_

_**Lisa: 3, 4, 5 who know...**_

_**Risa: Wow, Lisa!**_

_**Kyon: Though shouldn't you also update your old story too? It's been quite a while.**_

_**Lisa: You're right, I should! But after this interview, Now Gokudera, disclaimer please!**_

_**Gokudera: Che, the woman doesn't own Hitman Reborn and don't sue her**__**...**_

_**INTERVIEW SIX COSPLAY, XANXUS TORTURE AND TYL HOSTS?**_

* * *

Lisa: Ciao a tutti! (Hello everyone)

Kyon: Last time was Japanese and now...Italian...

Lisa: Si Kyon, well welcome to KHR Interview where the most funny gags and horrid tortures are found!

Risa: Torture?

Lisa: Yup! Torture...

Risa: Uuh, I think I already know...Let's just get on with the show...

Lisa: Okay! First review is from xxx .Acexxx

* * *

_Hahahahahahaha! Laughing my ass off! This just way too amazing! Anyways on to the questions and dares..._

Questions

Byakuran: so that's why your so cute and awesome... Better start eating marshmallows... Anyway, I was wondering, who is your crush and would you marry them if tuna fish over there *points at tsuna* didn't kill you or send you to some hellish place?

Belphegor: my sister loves you! Sooooo, do you love her?

Fran: awwwwww... No one can compare to you cuteness! But... I just realized something over the past few days... Damn! That Eiji Kikumaru is CUTE! Sooo, I want a divorce... Sorry...

Dares

Xanxus: I HATE YOU! How dare you call me a b$?h! *sticks tounge out at Xanxus* I DARE YOU TO GO CRAWL IN A HOLE AND DIE! FYI, your dumbass death glare can't compare to my puppy eyes...

Lisa: your awesome. You have the best blackmailing skills I have ever read... Soooo, I dare you to confiscate Xanxus X-guns a and give it to me. I'll use it to kill that asshole! He. Will. Pay.

____

Nothing can compare to woman's scorn...

* * *

Tsuna: Tuna fish?

Gokudera: How dare she call the tenth a tuna!

Lisa: Sheesh, it's just a nickname no harm done!

Gokudera: Why you -*pause*

Lisa: Kyon go get Byakuran!

Gokudera: Damn, she's ignoring me...*irritating mark*

Kyon: *runs out and got Byakuran who is holding a packet full of marshmallows *

Byakuran: Eh? I'm here again...

Lisa: Hi Byakuran! Sorry for interrupting your snacking but can't you spare some time for us?

Byakuran: *smile* of course Lisa-chan, ask away!

The boys: *growling and holding their weapon*

Risa: Boys...please calm down...*trying to calm down the boys*

Lisa: Let's make this quick...Byakuran who is your crush and would you marry them if Tsuna didn't kill you?

Byakuran: *thinking* Souichi-kun!

Lisa/Kyon: O-O|||

Byakuran: I really like Souichi-kun and I supposed I could marry him if I didn't die...

Lisa: Byakuran...Souichi is a man...

Byakuran: Can't I? *cute puppy eyes*

Lisa: *blushing* Umm, of course you can... (I think)

Byakuran: Yay! You know what Lisa-chan you are really cute...*hugs her*

Lisa: *stunned*

Risa: Oh no, Kyon! Get Byakuran out now! *using barrier to restrain boys*

Kyon: *sweat dropped* Okay Byakuran, Thanks for coming...now let's go *pushes Byakuran out of the studio*

* * *

Lisa: *blushing* He really is cute...

Reborn: Ahem!

Lisa: So-sorry! Next is Bel...the reviewer's sister loves you, do you?

Bel: Why would I love a peasant's sister?

Lisa: Are you still angry about that tiara thing?

Bel: Ushishishishi...

Lisa: Don't Ushishishishi me...answer now!

Bel: No!

Lisa: Stupid prince...

Bel: Do you want knives on your back, princess? *takes out knives*

Lisa: Do you want the world to see your pink tutu, prince-ss? *takes out blackmail pictures*

Bel: You're a devil...

Lisa: Why thank you...

Risa: Anyway...next is Fran...xxx .Ace xxx wants a divorce...

Kyon: Ouch... and your rival is Eiji Kikumaru...*takes out photo*

Lisa: Yup...Eiji is just too cute...sorry Fran...

Fran: Whatever...

* * *

Lisa: That was easy, next is the dares...my favorites...

Kyon: GO CRAWL IN A HOLE XANXUS AND DIE!

Xanxus: Who the f**k would do your bidding...

Lisa: YOU!

Xanxus: you motherf**ker...*got picked up by a machine and thrown in a hole*

Lisa: Thank god Gianini made this pick-up machine...then we won't have to go in the hole... *picks up dropped X-guns*

Risa: What hole is that?

Lisa: The hole of despair where victims get haunted by ghosts and their worst nightmares!

Risa: *gulp*

* * *

Kyon: *went and got xxx .Ace xxx *

xxx .Ace xxx : Hey guys...

Lisa: *glomps her* Thank you so much for the dare...

xxx .Ace xxx : No problem, now .! *takes X-guns*

Kyon: *use controller and pulls a shivering and twitching Xanxus out*

Risa: That's scary...I wonder what his worst nightmare is?

Lisa: It's pretty easy...a place with no wine...at all

Risa: *sweat dropped*

Kyon: Ready! Aim! Fire!

_xxx .Ace xxx fires the X-guns non-stop...Two hours later..._

Xanxus: *K.O*

Lisa: I never been so happy in my life...thanks xxx .Ace xxx .

xxx .Ace xxx : *grins* See ya then!

Kyon: First review done...next is from kutiekat671

* * *

_Man this brightened up my day!_

Questions:

Lambo: What else do you carry in that bomber styled head of yours?

Ryohei: When will you ever get together with Hana?

Chrome:Don't you feel left out sometimes being the only female guardian?

Lussuria: WTF is up with your hairstyle?

Dino: How do you feel about Hibari?

Dares:

Gokudera: I dare you to wear the maid dress in for the whole interview and admit your relationship with a certain 80!

Yamamoto: I dare you to wear clothes just like in Gokudera's style!

Fran: I dare you to actually praise Bel

Xanxus: I dare you to not say "trash" for the rest of the interview

Please do all of this! *puppy dog and sad anime eyes*

______________

Thanks!

* * *

Lisa: It really is nice to see my fic brightening up reader's day!

Kyon: Yup! Now the question is foe Lambo...where is that cow?

Risa: *went into the dressing room and got Lambo* He was playing in the dressing room...

Lisa: Okay Lambo! What do you carry in that head of yours apart from the TYL bazooka?

Lambo: Aah? Eh? Lambo-san has candies...grenades...rubber ducky...

Kyon: rubber ducky?

Gokudera: Why the heck would you carry a rubber ducky, stupid cow? *got hit by rubber ducky*

Lambo: How dare you call Lambo-san stupid cow, you tako head!

Gokudera: Grr...You little bastard...*snatches Lambo from Risa and knocks him on the head*

Risa: Gokudera...stop it...

Gokudera: Che...*let go of Lambo*

Lambo: Gotta...Stay...Cal-*pause*

Reborn: Looks like he can't hold it anymore...

Lisa: Damn...he's going to-! *runs to stop Lambo*

Risa/Kyon: *follows Lisa*

Lambo: WAAAAA! *takes out TYL bazooka but trips and hits Lisa, Kyon and Risa*

Dino/Tsuna/Reborn: Risa!/Lisa...Kyon-san/*smirks*

_The pink smoke starts to go away...and there stand TYL Risa, Kyon and Lisa..._

* * *

TYL Lisa: Huh? Where am I?

TYL Kyon: I was just in the kitchen when...

TYL Risa: *twin swords in hand* what the?

Everyone: *jaw dropped*

TYL Lisa: This is the interview...it's been a long time...

Reborn: Yo Lisa! Long time no see!

TYL Lisa: *smile* Nice to see you too...

Reborn: Looks like you have to take over from here...

TYL Lisa: You got a point, let's be quick! *reads review* Ryohei when are you going to get together with Hana?

Ryohei: I...DON'T KNOW...TO THE EXTREME!

TYL Risa: *withdraw swords* Still the same as always...

Tsuna: Umm, Risa-san...why were you taking out your swords?

TYL Risa: *giggle* Well let's say a certain skylark wants a duel...

Hibari: *smirks* Want a duel now? *takes out tonfas*

TYL Risa: *smile* No...Sorry...*turns to Dino* Hi Dino!

Dino: *waves and blushes a little*

TYL Kyon: *looks at watch* Time's almost up...and Ryohei...try giving Hana some chocolates or bring her on a date...that will speed things up...

TYL Lisa: Ciao guys! *gone in a proof of smoke*

* * *

_The old hosts return__..._

Lisa: *roll eyes* Damn...

Kyon: *eating piece of cake* I knew I was a good cook...

Risa: *blushing like mad*

Reborn: Why are so down in the dump, Lisa? *smirk*

Lisa: *sigh* I don't want to talk about it...question for Chrome do feel left out as the only female guardian?

Chrome: Well...I do sometimes...but as long I'm with Mukuro-sama, I won't mind...*blush*

Mukuro: Kufufufufu...

Lisa: Question for the gay lord...*shiver* what is wrong with your hairstyle...

Lussuria: Maa...Lisa-chan~~ this is my personal style...it shows off my inner beauty~~

Kyon: More like inner ugliness *still eating cake*

Lussuria: Mou~~~*pouted*

Lisa: *cringe at Lussuria* NEXT! Dino how do you feel about Hibari?

Dino: *looking at Risa who is avoiding him* Huh? Oh, Kyouya? He is pretty strong and is an excellent student...

Hibari: Hn...herbivore

Lisa: Aha...Risa, do you think that too?

Risa: *snaps out of trance* Yeah, I supposed...

Lisa: *confuse at Risa's action* Okay questions down~~dares to go!

Kyon: *finished cake* Tako-head wear this for the whole interview! *hand maid outfit*

Gokudera: No way am I going to-*Kyon shows a picture of Bianchi* A-NEEKI! *faints*

Lisa: It actually works...oh well Kyon...go change him...

Kyon: *sighs and drags Gokudera to the dressing room*

Risa: Yamamoto, you go too...you need to wear clothes in Gokudera's style...

Yamamoto: *silly grin* Okay! *follows Kyon*

Lisa/Risa: He is just too carefree...

* * *

_10 minutes later~~_

_Gokudera came out of the dressing room wearing the maid outfit blushing all the while...Yamamoto also came out..._

* * *

Yamamoto: Wow! These clothes are really cool!

Lisa: You look so cute in that, Yamamoto!

Kyon: *snickering at Gokudera* Veeeeerry sexy Gokudera...hahahaha...

Gokudera: You little- *hugged by Yamamoto*

Yamamoto: I like the new you...*grins*

Gokudera: *blush* GET AWAY PERVERT!

Lisa: Now Gokudera admit your relationship with Yamamoto!

Gokudera: *blush bright red* I...NEVER...HAD...A...RELANTIONSHIP *pause*

Lisa: Just admit it! I got proof with me too...*shows hugging photos*

Gokudera: HOW DID YOU GET THAT!

Lisa: Come on! You guys were hugging each other ever since the first interview...so just admit it!

Gokudera: Grrrr...*turns to Yamamoto* I...admit...I...have a...relationship...with...the baseball idiot...

Lisa: Shouldn't it be Takeshi-sama? You are a maid...*smirks evilly*

Gokudera: *cursing* Yes...Takeshi-sama...

Yamamoto: *he snapped and pounces on Gokudera*

Risa: *covering her eyes*

Kyon: GO TO THE DRESSING ROOM YOU TWO NOW!

Yamamoto: *smirks while carrying a struggling Gokudera*

Lisa: Looks like Gokudera won't wear the maid outfit for long...*shiver*

* * *

Kyon: *sigh* Sorry kutiekat671, when Takeshi snaps, he's a goner...well on to the next one! Fran praise Bel...

Fran: You are so stu-*glare from Lisa* so smart Bel-senpai...*twitching*

Bel: Ushishishishi, that's better Froggy...

Lisa: Last but not least...Xanxus...

Kyon: But he's already K.O...

Xanxus: *looks at Lisa with his bloody face* you...tras-* BANG*

Lisa: *shoots X-gun* There he won't be saying any trash for the whole interview...

Risa: But the interview is almost over...

Lisa: WHAT! DAMN WHAT HAVE I DONE!

Kyon: So sorry again...we messed up...

Risa: *bowing to apologize*

Lisa: No choice...but we have to end this chapter...so that's all for now...Guys let's say it!

Everyone except Takeshi, Gokudera, and Xanxus: See ya!

* * *

_**Lisa: I think kutiekat671 is going to be mad at me...*watery eyes***_

_**Kyon: We messed up...we are so sorry...**_

_**Risa: Well...we couldn't change it now...Why don't we tell them about the surprise**__**...**_

_**Lisa: Oh yeah! We're planning on inviting the Vongola Primo Family, the TYL guardians and even the Arcrobeleno to the set next time...**_

_**Kyon: What about the Shimon?**_

_**Lisa: They were being hard-headed...besides the Vongolas are fighting with them...it's better to separate them for now...**_

_**Kyon: Right! So reviewers please feel free to send in those reviews for the Primo Family, Arcrobeleno and the TYL crew...we'll be waiting!**_

_**Lisa/Kyon/Risa:**_ _**Ciao~~Ciao~~~**_

* * *

_**P.S Do you want to know why Risa was blushing when she came back from TYL?**_

_**Do you want to know why Lisa was down in the dump?**_

_**Then send in your reviews please!**_


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~~**_

_**Lisa: Hi guys, it's me Lisa...**_

_**Kyon: And me Kyon...**_

_**Lisa/Kyon: We're the KHR Interview's hosts...**_

_**Kyon: Hey, where is Risa?**_

_**Lisa: She's gone to train with Hibari.**_

_**Kyon: That skylark forced her, didn't he?**_

_**Lisa: Most probably, umm as you can see this is not an interview but just an author's note to the reviewers...sorry if you think its useless...but we just want to tell you a few things about our next chapter~~~**_

_**Kyon: Yeah, we're so grateful to you guys, really! We got so many reviews in one day...this is great...^-^**_

_**Lisa: *smile* I love you guys...especially the few reviewers who often send in their review (hint: DemonicAngel96 & .Acexxx) LOVE YA!**_

_**Kyon: Okay...let's get on to our main topic...First, because of so many reviews(questions and dares) we might separate it into a few parts...sometimes one review can take up a whole chapter...**_

_**Lisa: Because we're very talkative and got so many things on our minds to spit out...**_

_**Kyon: Exactly! Next is that some earlier reviews that were posted by reviewers might come in a little late in the chapter...**_

_**Lisa: Because it doesn't quite fit in the interview...but we won't delete it! We promise! It's just that it will come in a little late in the chapter...**_

_**We're so sorry for the inconvenience *watery eyes* **_

_**Kyon: Last but not least...THE SHIMONS WILL COME!**_

_**Lisa: It's not like we banned them, it's that they will come on the show...just a little later...**_

_**Kyon: We're trying to be nice, so we didn't blackmail them or torture them... -_-**_

_**Lisa: But if it comes to desperate measures, we might have to...*starts polishing her swords* **_

_**Kyon: Sorry be bother you guys with this thing...but we thought it's important to tell you guys this...**_

_**Lisa: And don't worry, the next chapter will be coming, so hold on tight to your seat...because you'll laughing till you drop dead...(kidding about the dead part..)**_

_**Kyon/Lisa: So see you guys on the interview, and remember send in your reviews~~~~ please! *puppy eyes***_


	9. INTERVIEW SEVEN

_**Lisa: Wow...we really are a hit!**_

_**Kyon: 752 hits exactly...**_

_**Lisa: *almost spit out tea* that much! I can't believe it...thanks you all the readers and reviewers for your help!**_

_**Risa: Looks like this chapter is the special chapter, huh?**_

_**Lisa: Yup! The chapter with all the special guests on board! So let's get started! Primo, if you please~**_

_**Primo: Lisa doesn't own Hitman Reborn and please don't sue her...**_

_**Lisa: Such a gentleman! And because of your generous reviews we have to make a part 2 so enjoy!**_

* * *

_**INTERVEW SEVEN PRIMO, TYL GUARDIANS AND ARCOBALENO! PART 1**_

Lisa: Ni Hao Da Jia! (Hi Everyone)

Kyon: Another new language….-_-

Lisa: I know! I just can't help it….

Risa: Umm, hello everyone and today's chapter is a special because we've invited some special guests!

Lisa: You're right Risa….so first up is the Primo Family!

Giotto: Hello

G: Che!

Alaude: Herbivores….

Asari: Greetings everyone…

Knuckles: Hello TO THE EXTREME (Lisa: *face palmed* not another Ryohei!)

Dameon: Nufufufufu

Lampo: Yo!

Lisa: This is going to be a long chapter…..

Kyon: A really long one…we might need to make a part 2….

Lisa: Right….okay…next is the Acobalenos…

All Acobalenos except Skull: Hello!

Lisa: Where is Skull?

Lal: That squat was annoying me so I slammed him into the toilet bowl…

Lisa/Kyon/Risa: O-O|||| Oh….

Lisa: I think somebody better go check on him….Kyon would you please?

Kyon: *walks to toilet*

Risa: Next I think you guys should already know! The TYL and the present Vongola guardians!

All the guardian except TYL Hibari: Hi guys!

Risa: Now let's move on to the reviews….first is from DemonicAngel96….Oh and thanks for always supporting us in our reviews…

* * *

_IM BACK!_

DID YA MISS ME?

Lisa and Risa: Tell me what happened tyl

Primo:Ive changed my mind you are the hottest- i mean the best khr character ever. Your dare is to marry me...

Alaude: ... rated t bondage with Hibari include your handcuffs... enough said

Belphegor: I LOVE YOU! now repeat

Hibari: do not say the words bite or death or herbivore for the rest of the interview and you must speak every 7 min or less ;)

Dino: what is your whip made of? and how is Enzio?

Mukuro: I apologize for the insult i really love you can i have a hug a forgiveness?

Byakuran: Why do you have that tattoo?

and last of all...

Reborn: You are really awesome! shoot someone with a moe bullet (they make everything cute like for instance Hibari=baby and Mukuro =butler like feteshis girls might have)

____

arigato i love you all espcially you Primo! (steals Bel's tiara again and puts it on) Im the princess now!

* * *

Bel: Why that thief! *restrained by Lisa*

Lisa: Cool it!

Risa: Do I have too…*hesitating*

Lisa: Yes, looks like both of us has too….

Kyon: *came back with knocked out Skull*What did I miss…

Lisa: You're back…..just in time…

Reborn: Tell us already! *points gun at Lisa*

Giotto: Reborn!

Lisa: Okay…Okay….Sheesh… It's because TYL I saw that idiot shark boy at my house…..

Squalo: VOIIIII! WHAT!

Lisa: *narrowed eyes*

Reborn: You know why?

Lisa: Like I know….

Kyon: So you were so gloomy because you saw the TYL Squalo?

Lisa: I hate that shark….no matter what…

Daemon: Who know? Maybe he's your boy-*pause*

Lisa/Squalo: Finish that sentence and I'll cut off your head *pointing sword at Daemon*

Daemon: Nufufufufu, Oh my…

* * *

Kyon: *sweat dropped* I think those two might have a slight chance at it…..So next Risa!

Risa: Can't I?

Lisa: No, you can't skip this…

Risa: Can't I just tell you guys and DemonicAngel96 only?

Connello: Why can't we hear it, kora!

Lisa: *sigh* is it that embarrassing?

Risa: *nods*

Lisa: Fine…*went out and got DemonicAngel96 and pushes her into the corner*

Risa/Kyon: Don't come near boys, or else! *walks to where Lisa is*

All the boys: Girls…..

* * *

_At the corner of the room…._

Lisa: Okay Risa! Spit it out!

Risa: *takes deep breath* Im engaged to Dino in the future

All the girls except Risa: O-O

_Front stage~~

* * *

_

Tsuna: I wonder what the girls are talking about.

Giotto: I'm curious….

G: I think they are babbling on about-*pause*

Lisa: WHAT! CONGRATULATIONS RISA…..GOOD FOR YOU!

All the boys: What the heck?

* * *

_The girls came back to the front stage~~~_

Lisa: Okay, on with the interview~~*smiling happily*

Boys: **sweat dropped*

Kyon: Primo, you are dared to marry the reviewer….

Primo: Oh really….who is this maiden then?

G: WHAT! NO WAY GIOTTO IS GOING TO MARRY HER!

Lisa: It's not your choice G.

G: Its one hell of my choice~~ I'm his right hand man after all!

Lisa: Giotto, don't tell me you agree?

Giotto: *nervous smile* I'm sorry Lisa-chan but he is right…and I'm already old….I'm sure the reviewer can find a more suitable person…*smile*

Lisa: Sorry DemonicAngel96, but maybe just a hug, ne Giotto?

DemonicAngel96: Please?

Giotto: Of course…*hugs DemonicAngel96*

G: Damn it! *restrained by the girls*

Lisa: Cool it hot head….it just a hug…

DemonicAngel96: *squeals* Thanks guys!

* * *

Lisa: Sorry you can't marry Giotto….next…*almost fainted* OMG...they're going kill me…..

Alaude/Hibari: What is it herbivore…..

Lisa: Umm, Alaude…go bondage Hibari and include your handcuffs *runs and hide behind Giotto*

Alaude: *smirks*

Hibari: You want to die herbivore? *glares at Lisa*

Lisa: It's not my request…don't kill me….

Hibari: You- *handcuffed by Alaude*

Alaude: I wonder if you're as good as you look…*licks lip*

Lisa: WAIT…IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE RATED T…..DAMN IT!

Kyon: Alaude…please stop it….we need Hibari later….

Alaude: *glares at Kyon* Hn…..*lets go of Hibari*

* * *

Lisa: That was close...our ratings almost went up to M….

Risa: *breathe a sign of relieve* Next Bel, say I LOVE YOU!

Bel: No way…

Lisa: Oh…Bel….pink tutu….Katy Perry….*smirking evilly*

Bel: Grr….I LOVE YOU!

Lisa: OMG, It's a miracle!

Verde: Her blackmailing skill is incredible….Not bad I might hire her…

Kyon: Sorry, but she's needed here….Anyway, Hibari, don't say bite you to death or herbivore for the entire interview….and start talking every 7 min or less…

Hibari: Hn...Fine…

Risa: Now….Dino…*can't seem to look at him straight in the eye* what is your whip made of? How's Enzio?

Dino: *confused* Uuh, my bullwhip is made of leather…

Hibari: Stupid….

Dino: *sweat dropped* Umm, Enzio is just fine…he's actually in my-*pause* Where's Enzio?

Lisa: WHAT! ENZIO'S LOSE?

Risa: We have to find him quickl-*pause*

Hibari: He's over here….*Enzio napping on his lap*

Lisa: Wow…thanks Hibari…

Hibari: Idiots….

Kyon: He can't say bite you to death so he changes to idiots and stupid….that's even worse…

* * *

Lisa: I know… Next Mukuro, give the reviewer a hug of forgiveness…

Mukuro: Well she did apologize…..

Hibari: Che….*does that count?*

Mukuro: *hugs DemonicAngel96*

Lisa: I suppose that's done…. Next is Byakuran again!

Kyon: *Went and got Byakuran*

Byakuran: Hi mina-san! I'm getting popular, aren't I?

Lisa: So Byakuran why do you have that tattoo?

All Vongola Family: *death glare*

Risa: Why must you boys always be like this!

Byakuran: This thing? It's a proof of the Gesso Family….but I'm done with that family…you like it Lisa-chan?

Lisa: Well…it's very interesting…

Byakuran: So cute Lisa-chan or should I call you Lia…

Lisa: That's my other nick name…. how do you-*pause*

Kyon: Sorry Byakuran you got to go….but thanks for stopping by…*pushes him out again*

Lisa: What the! *looks at dark aura around the Vongola Family* Oh…I get it….

* * *

Risa: Last one…Reborn. You have to shoot someone with the moe bullet…*starts backing away*

Reborn: *smirks and took out gun then firing at Hibari*

Lisa: OMG REBORN! *turns and saw baby size Hibari* Kyaaa! Kawaii!

Hibari: Shut up *baby talk*

Lisa: *hugs Hibari* so cute…can't resist hugging…..

Hibari: Let me go *baby talk*

Kyon: Wow, so kawaii….*slaps herself* No...Must get on with show….Next review is from myra-the-fox

* * *

_this is mayra's little bother who wants to get revenge for his sister who was insulted by squalo.)_

dares:

squalo:dress like a little girl with pinktails, balloon and gaint lollipop skip around then fall on a cactis. please put on video

________________________

reborn:be nice to everyone but mostly tsuna for the whole chapter.

* * *

Lisa: Wow, her brother is just like her….

Kyon: Taking revenge for her sister, pretty cute…

Squalo: WHAT THE F***K!

Lisa: Hehehehe, time to play dress up sharky….

Squalo: NOOOOOO!

* * *

_10 minutes later~~_

Squalo: *dress like a little girl with pigtails and holding a lollipop*

Lisa: AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kyon: *laughing* OMG…hahaha….Squalo….haha…really looks like….ahahaha…a girl!

Risa: Sorry Squalo but you have to skip and fall on the cactus….

Squalo: *cursing*

Lisa: AND…. ACTION!

Squalo: *skips like a little girl sucking on his lollipop then trips and falls flat on the cactus*

Lisa: *recording the whole thing* this is pure blackmail material….her brother is a genius!

Risa: Poor Squalo….*sigh*

* * *

Kyon: Next! Reborn be nice to everyone until the end of the chapter but mostly Tsuna…

Reborn: *smiley face* Come here my lovable student and let me hug you…*motions Tsuna to come*

Tsuna: *sweat dropped* He's even scarier than before….help!

Kyon: *shiver* He really is scary…

Giotto: It seems like we have no more questions to answer…

Kyon: Not really, it's just that we want to do these earlier ones first…you know...for the reviewers...

Giotto: You hosts are very responsible and talented….not to mention a little cute *sexy smirk*

Kyon: *blushing* Oh…T-thanks Giotto… *turns from Giotto* this review is from SkyWolf27…

* * *

_Questions:_

Bel: would you rather be locked in a closet with Squalo or Gokudera for an hour?

Gokudera: WHERE THE HECK DO YOU LIVE?

Dares:

Squalo: Talk QUIETLY for the rest of the interview.

Mukuro: you can do with Hibari... as you wish.

Special message to Tsuna- HI!

________________________________

Special message to Squalo- extra dare- jump off a cliff. Bel gets front row seats.

* * *

Tsuna: Umm, Hi SkyWolf27…*hugged by Reborn*

Lisa: I do always wonder where Gokudera lives…

Kyon: Lisa! Weren't you busy hugging baby Hibari?

Lisa: He turned back to normal…and called me an idiot….

Kyon: Ouch! His dare isn't done yet, so yeah….

Lisa: *sigh* Oh well, hey prince! Would you rather be locked up for one hour with Squalo or Gokudera?

Bel: Ushishishishi, I do not want to be locked up with that girly man or the dog…

Squalo/Gokudera: GIRLY?/ DOG!

Lisa: Then who do you want to be locked up with?

Bel: Ushishishishi *looks at Fran*

Fran: No way am I going in there with you, hentai Bel-senpai….

* * *

Lisa: All the Varia are perverts…..now the questions we always wanted to ask Gokudera…WHERE THE HECK DO YOU LIVE?

Gokudera: Like I'll tell you…..

Kyon: Yamamoto's house?

Gokudera: DON'T GIVE STUPID ANSWERS, WOMAN!

Yamamoto: But don't you always come to my house…for sushi then….*kicked in the head*

Gokudera: SHUT IT BASEBALL IDIOT….THEY DON'T HAVE TO KNOW!

Lisa: Do you think our rating will go up?

Kyon: Pray to god….no….

* * *

Risa: Last but not least the dares…Hibari you okay?

Hibari: Don't talk to me herb-*shut mouth* tutor….

Risa: *snickers* I'm impressed…well then Squalo talk quietly for the whole interview and jump off a cliff…

Squalo: Vo-*hit by frying pan*

Kyon: Don't you dare….now go jump off a cliff!

Squalo: *grumbling*

* * *

_Everyone sat on their seats…Bel in the front row….watching as Squalo jumps off a cliff…. VOIII as quietly as he can…._

Lisa: That was interesting….

Risa: Does Squalo has to suffer that much?

Lisa: When you have a mouth like his….it really necessary…

Risa: *sighs*

Lisa: Last one….Mukuro….*sigh* I hate to say this but go do with Hibari as you wish….

Mukuro: Kufufufufu, come here little skylark…*prevented smirk*

Hibari: Pineapple…

Mukuro: *twitch*

Lisa: Because he can't say herbivore….he cuts it short….*snicker*

Risa: I don't think Hibari will stay still though…

Hibari: Hey host! Is the interview over yet?

Lisa: Huh? Yeah it's over….help yourself…

Hibari: *smirks* I'll bite you to death Pineapple herbivore…..

Lisa; Music to my ears….

Kyon; *talking with Giotto* Oh dear, I supposed it's over! But stay tuned for part 2 everyone!

Giotto: Hope to see you again….

* * *

_**Lisa: End of Part 1….**_

_**Kyon: Part 2 coming up….**_

_**Risa: Kyon, looks like you had fun with Giotto…**_

_**Kyon: Oh no….we're just friends….**_

_**Lisa: Yeah right…. Hope you enjoy this chapter of KHR Interview…please review!**_


	10. INTERVIEW EIGHT

_**Lisa: Hey Kyon! Where do you keep the reviews?**_

_**Kyon: In the closet...be careful becau-*pause***_

_**Lisa: WHAT THE HECK!*tons of reviews fall on her***_

_**Risa: Lisa! *runs to help her***_

_**Kyon: Not good, please enjoy the chapter while we dig out Lisa...Alaude disclaimer please!**_

_**Alaude: Hn...the herbivore doesn't own Hitman Reborn and don't even think of suing her...*takes out handcuffs***_

* * *

**INTERVEW EIGHT PRIMO, TYL GUARDIANS AND ARCOBALENO! PART 2**

Lisa: Hey guys...welcome back

Kyon: Not planning to talk in another language?

Lisa: Nope, for now I'm sticking to English...and have the reviews?

Kyon: I know it's great, which means we're on the right track...

Lisa: I suppose, but I got a lot of rearranging to do...Ahem, now I supposed you all should know the Primo, TYL guardians and Acobalenos...

Primo, TYL guardians and Acobalenos: Hello...

Risa: *smile* Now let's get on with the show...First is from DemonicAngel96

* * *

_Awww i almost forgot the best ones! im so sorry!_

Collonello: Your my fav arcobaleno along with Fon so i just want to say Hi...

Verde: Invent love potion chocolates that make whoever eats them hit on everyone like a sex kitten and feed it to Tsuna (read a little jealousy never hurts Tsuna becomes a sex kitten in one ch. :D)

Tsuna: Dont resist!

____

All Hosts: Just watch its gonna be funny and hot!

* * *

Collonello: Hi, kora...

Lisa: love potion chocolates...will this make our ratings go up?

Kyon: I don't think so...let's just back away from him when he snapped...

Lisa: Good idea...

Risa: Umm, Verde would you m-*pause*

Verde: Done...*hands her the love potion chocolates*

Risa: That was fast...

Lisa: Sorry Tsuna, but you have to eat it...

Tsuna: *gulp*

Lisa: I want to still be a virgin...

Kyon: Feed him...I got a plan...

Lisa: *sigh*...come here Tsuna...*grabs Tsuna and feeds him the chocolates*

Kyon: Everyone who doesn't want get rape...back off...

Everyone except Mukuro: *backs off*

Kyon: You really want to get rape, huh?

Mukuro: Kufufufufu

* * *

_Lisa finished feeding Tsuna the chocolates and ran over to Kyon..._

Giotto: My poor grandchild...

Lisa: There...there...

Tsuna: *looks just like a sex kitten and caught sight of Mukuro*

Mukuro: Kufufufu...come here Tsunayoshi

Kyon: Hibari...come here a sec...

Hibari: *walks out from back stage* what...herbivore...

Tsuna: *changes his target and went straight at Hibari*

Lisa: YOUR PLAN WAS THIS!

Kyon: What's wrong with 1827?

Lisa: Mamma Mia...

Mukuro: How dare you skylark...for catching my prey...

Hibari: He's not your prey...pineapple...*still being hugged by sex kitten Tsuna*

Lisa: 182769?

Kyon: This wasn't in the plan...

Risa: Umm, everyone...pleas-*got pulled by Dino outside*

Dino: *kissed Risa*

Risa: *blushing*

* * *

_The crowd was too busy looking at how Hibari and Mukuro mark Tsuna as theirs (wanna know, I think you already know...)_

Lisa: Let's just get on with the show...hey where's Risa?

Kyon: Where's Dino?

Romario: Those two went out to get some fresh air…. (Liar.)

Lisa: Oh...so the dare...

Kyon: Oh well, we have to skip it...sorry...next is .Acexxx

* * *

_YOU. ARE. PLAIN. AWESOME! After doing my assignment on science, I was pretty irritated cause the damn assignment was about how to boil water using a Bunsen Burner! IT TOOK THREE FREAKING HOURS TO FINISH! With all those methods and diagrams my head is spinning... But reading this made my day a WHOLE LOT BETTER ^_^ Anyways... enough with me bitching like Squalo..._

Questions

Byakuran: OMG! I'm so sorry for being soooo irritating but here's a box of marshmallows to make up for it *pulls a box of marshmallows out of a hat and hands it over to Byakuran* Can I pwease join the Millefiori since that drunk asshole over there *points at Xanxus* wouldn't let me join the Varia. I'll give you a lifetime of marshmallows...

Dares

Fran: awwww, I'm sorry for leaving you alone but Eiji is just way to lovable *hugs Eiji* You can have my good for nothing sister if you want since Bel doesn't want her... Anyway, I still think your cute soooo, I dare you you to do whatever you want to Bel. I don't care wheter you want to torture him of inflict pain, you can do whatever you want ^_^ Of course, Bel can't fight back or anything...

Xanxus: I'm sorry for shooting you again and again but calling me a bitch is an unforgivable crime and I'm still not finish inflicting my wrath on you soooo, I dare you to be my personal slave for, say a week? Oh, all the horrible things I can make you do *evil laugh*

____________

Lisa: I love you. Your way too awesome. Soooo, I dare you to torture your most hated KHR characters. Oh, and did I say your awesome?

* * *

Lisa: Ah...the science assignment...always the worse...

Kyon: I know...you know what's worse...

Lisa/Kyon: Math's exams...Damn...

Reborn: Can we get on with the show?

Lisa: Sorry...Kyon go get Byakuran...again...

Kyon: *went and got Byakuran*

Lisa: *Turns to the Vongolas* If I see you guys trying to kill him...you're dead meat...

Vongolas: *sweat dropped*

Lisa: Hi again Byakuran...*gives marshmallow to Byakuran*

Byakuran: *takes marshmallow* Thanks Lisa-chan

Lisa: Don't thank me, thank .Acexxx... and can you let her join the Millefiori?

Byakuran: Well of course...any of Lisa-chan friends can join...

Lisa: *smile* Thank you Byakuran...*suddenly kissed on the cheek*

Byakuran: Call her over to an interview with us...Bye Lisa-chan...*runs out the building*

Kyon: Oh...*smirks*

Lisa: *blushing* It's not like that...Next are the dares Fran go torture Bel...

Fran: Hmmm, go jump in the hole of despair...Bel-senpai...

Bel: No way the prin-*kicked into the hole of despair*

Lisa: Nice job Fran...

Fran: Whatever...

* * *

Lisa: Okay...Xanxus is going to be her slave for one week...*pushes out Xanxus who is on a wheelchair*

Kyon: *Got .Acexxx *

Lisa: There you go, and remember to bring him back on the next chapter...don't worry you can torture him till he dies...

.Acexxx: Thanks...*smirk evilly* Come on Xanxus...

Xanxus: MMmph...*mouth was bandaged*(HELP ME YOU TRASH)

Kyon: Like we'll help him...Hn...

Lisa: I can torture my most hated character? *evil smirk*

Kyon: Yeah...so...*saw Dino and Risa coming in* There you guys are...

Dino: Sorry...we forgot to come back in time...*nervous smile*

Risa: *blushing while buttoning up her top collar*

Lisa: Hey guys... Dino would you mind borrowing me your whip?

Dino: O-kay...but why?

Lisa: *takes whip* Thanks...*turns to Squalo* HEY SHARKY...TIIME TO DIE!

Squalo: VOIIII! CRAP...

Kyon: What's wrong Risa?

Risa: Nothing...*looking at smiling Dino*...nothing at all...

Kyon: *starches her head* Oh well…I think that's done…and thanks for calling Lisa awesome! ^-^

Risa: *took out another review* okay this one is from ExtReme-Rain17

* * *

I have to say i like it but there's one tinsy-winsty problem lisa-chan

_I CAN'T ACCEPT IT !_

RYOHEI HAS BOYFRIEND, AND I CAN'T ACCEPT YAMAMOTO AND GOKUDERA DATING, all thought i do enjoy it a bit BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN

Sorry about it *bows*

anyway i have some question and dares for lisa and kyon

Questions:

Ryohei: how come you always call tsunaz sawada. was it if your alone you call him tsuna

Yamamoto: Do You have a secret relationship aside from gokudera is it with Ryohei or Hibari? (If u don't answer I'll assimilate you)

Tsuna: Do you have a serious aura I sense it when your in the future. (If you don't answer ill use my hissatsu shoot ODIN SWORD)

Dares:

I dare ryohei to kiss yamamoto whether they like it or not.

I dare ryohei to say his secret relationship (if its hana I'll KILL YOU )

I dare Gokudera,yamamoto and ryohei to do a hissatsu combination shot

Chaos Break

.com/watch?v=mWQCl4mw3dI

Fire Blizzard and

.com/watch?v=F1bq5bPwKfY&feature=related

Crossfire

.com/watch?v=QQw9s_Gv7fI&feature=related

__________________

Plzz answer them *Miley's Puppy dog eyes*

* * *

Lisa:*watching on YouTube* Do you guys know how to play football?

Gokudera/Yamamoto/Ryohei: No/Ahaha, not really/ EXTREME!

Lisa: *face palmed*

Kyon: Okay Ryohei…why do you call Tsuna…Sawada?

Ryohei: BACAUSE HE IS EXTREME!

Lisa: *sigh* Are you still like that in the future?

TYL Ryohei: A little…but not that much…sorry…

Lisa: Its okay! I understand.

Risa: Yamamoto, do you have a secret relationship with Ryohei or Hibari?

* * *

Yamamoto: Umm, Hibari?

Lisa/Kyon/Risa: WHAT!

Hibari: *deadpan*

Yamamoto: I usually fight with him secretly….does that counts as a secret relationship?

Lisa: That…is secretive….

Kyon: And…is a fighting relationship….

Risa: I'm confused…

Gokudera; Just get on with the next question…

Lisa: Tsuna, do you have a serious aura?

Tsuna: *went back to normal* I think so….mostly in HDWM I guess….. (HDWM=Hyper Dying Will Mode)

Lisa: You okay? Hibari and Mukuro didn't overdo, did they?

Tsuna: *seem depressed*

Kyon: Poor Tsuna…next is the dares...Ryohei kiss Yamamoto…

Gokudera: Why you-*restrained by Lisa*

Lisa: Clam down…it's just for 1 minute…

Ryohei: WHAT WE SUPPOSED TO DO TO THE EXTREME?

Yamamoto: Umm….

Risa: Sorry that you have to see this guys…

TYL Ryohei: It's okay…

TYL Yamamoto: Thanks for worrying anyway *ruffles Risa's hair*

Kyon: Sorry boys *pushes Yamamoto to Ryohei so that they kiss*

Lisa: *still restraining Gokudera* I think they're done next please….

Kyon: Admit your secret relationship Ryohei…

Ryohei: *still confuse* Do I have a secret relationship?

Lisa: *faints because of Ryohei stupidities*

Kyon: Can we skip this…I think I'm next in line to faint….

TYL Ryohei: If it counts as a fighting relationship, he has one….but no romance type sorry….

Risa: Thanks TYL Ryohei…who is it?

TYL Ryohei: Hibari…

Kyon: Hibari seems to always involve in fighting situations….

TYL Hibari/Hibari: *death glare at Kyon*

Kyon: *gulp* NEXT!

* * *

Risa: Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei have to do a hissatsu combination….*lets them see the example*

Gokudera/Yamamoto/Ryohei: *sweat dropped*

Lisa: *woke up* Ouch…my head…

Fon: You okay…*helps her up*

Lisa: Yeah….Xie Xie Fon…

Fon: Bu Yong Ke Qi….

Lisa: Do it at the back of the studio…we have a football court there…GO NOW!

The trio: *runs outside*

Kyon: I'll go tape it and bring it back….*follows them*

Lisa: I'm losing it….

Risa: its okay, just rest…

_After 1 hour, they came back…._

Kyon: These guys are hopeless…

Lisa: Let me see…

* * *

_Chaos Break (Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei)_

Gokudera: *blows up the ball to mid air*

Ryohei/Yamamoto/Gokudera: Chao Break…TO THE EXTREME….. (guess who said it)

_The ball shoots towards the goal but turned to dust 1cm from the goal…._

Lisa: YOU GUYS ARE ID-*restrained by Risa*

Kyon: They are fighters not footballers…

* * *

_Fire Blizzard (Yamamoto, Gokudera)_

Gokudera/ Yamamoto: kicks the ball * Storm and Rain flames on the ball makes it look like fire and blizzard*

_Same results like the first one…_

Risa: Creative but….*restraining Lisa*

Gokudera: WHY DON'T YOU TRY IT WOMAN!

Lisa: DAMN IT…LET ME GO RISA!

* * *

_Crossfire (Ryohei and Yamamoto)_

Ryohei/Yamamoto: *rushes at each other with their flame imitating self * CROSSFIRE….TO THE EXTREME…. (SHUT UP!)

_The result was a little better...the ball was 1.5cm from the goal before turning to dust..._

* * *

Lisa: *depressed* No way am I ever going to ask them to do this type of moves again….

Everyone: *sweat dropped*

Kyon: I suppose that does it…see you guys next time!

Risa: Bye!

* * *

_**Lisa: Part 2 down…**_

_**Kyon: Part 3 coming up…**_

_**Risa: They tried their best at acting the moves in Inazuma Eleven….**_

_**Lisa: Sorry ExtReme-Rain17 if we ruin the questions and dare for you…**_

_**Risa/Kyon: Gomenasai ExtReme-Rain17….**_

_**Lisa: Just to tell you guys…this chapter's question and dares are short one…but the next chapter will contain the longer question and dares…(Hint: kutiekat671 yours is coming next!)**_

_**Kyon: It's going to be a long chapter…**_

_**Risa: Cheer up…and guess what? we were able to invite the Shimons!**_

_**Lisa: Yup! So please send in your reviews to the Shimons….we'll be waiting for your reviews!**_

_**Lisa/Kyon/Risa: Ciao Ciao~~**_


	11. INTERVIEW NINE

_**Lisa: Part 3 is finally coming up...*sipping tea***_

_**Kyon: Great work as always...**_

_**Risa: Sì, buon lavoro a tutti~~ (yes, good job everyone)**_

_**Lisa: Thanks for the reviews as always ...cue disclaimer please**_

_**TYL Yamamoto: Don't own, don't sue...**_

* * *

**INTERVIEW NINE PRIMO, TYL GUARDIANS AND ARCOBALENO! PART 3**

Lisa/Kyon/Risa: Hi guys!

Lisa: nice to see you again, and I know it a little late...but Happy Chinese New Year to all of the reviewers...

Kyon: We wanted to say that a few chapter back...but forgot...*nervous laugh*

Risa: Well we finally said it...so let's get on the interview...

Lisa: You're right, because I think we need a lot of space for this review…

Kyon: Get ready boys, this review is from kutiekat671

* * *

_I'm not mad at you Lisa! Really I'm not! I'm just ecstatic that you got to do my request!_

Questions:

-Bianchi: how did you first learn poison cooking? (please wear goggles when they interview you)

-Asari Ugetsu: why do you always wear that hat?

-G: What does "G" stand for?

-Knuckles: were you like Ryohei when you were young?

-Lal Mirch: Why are you such a tsundere with colonello?

-Shouchi:what was the original cause of your stomache cramps?

-Spanner: what would you do if Shouichi got injured? (hints of 4851)

-Skull: what's up with the piercings?

-Verde: why is a crocodile your pet?

-Haru: why do you say "hahi"?

-Lampo:how'd you get your hair green?

-TYL! Yamamoto:how'd you get that scar on your chin?

-TYL! Ryohei: are you with Hana in the future?

-TYL! Lambo: how are you and Adult Reborn in the future?

Dares:

-Colonello:kiss Lal!

-Lal: do not injure Colonello in any way possible after he kisses you (mentally,emotionally and physically)

-Mammon/Viper: Take off your hood!

-Spanner and Fran: have a staring contest!

-Knuckles:act like ryohei!

Verde:bring Xanxus back to life (I know you can!)

-Fuuta:Please rank Lisa's favorite pairings!

request:

-Get Hibari,TYL! Hibari, Fon, adult Fon, and Alaude (whos hair you dyed black) together and take a picture for me please! (Kyaaa! five Hibaris!From which then I-pin blows up because of the cuteness)

-Have Tsuna's family switch clothes (and possibly attempted attitudes) with the arcobaleno or primo's family

-if you do the love potion that verde makes can you there be 8059 TYL! and TYE!

____

Sorry if it seems like too much... =_=" but please try to do as much as you can! *pushes Gokudera to Yamamoto so they kiss and runs off*

* * *

The boys: *jaw dropped*

Lisa: Now that's what I call a lot questions and dares...

Kyon: Wow...why don't we do the requests...okay 5 Hibaris...?

Risa: Fon, Hibari, TYL Hibari and adult Fon have black hair...but...*looks at Alaude*

Lisa: And the only one left is Alaude...he is not going to like this...

Alaude: Touch me...and I'll arrest you herbivore *takes out handcuffs*

Lisa: Please?

Risa: Umm, Alaude...it's just for a minute please?

Alaude: *glaring at Risa* what's my reward...

Risa: Umm, anything...

Alaude: Fine...

Lisa: *confused* let's just dye his hair before he change his mind...

* * *

_A few minutes later~~_

Lisa: Done

Risa: Thank you...so what do you want in return?

Alaude: *hair dyed black* A fight...

Lisa: As expected...as long it doesn't involve Risa being raped...

Risa: *worried*

Kyon: Now Hibaris stay still and...chesse! *KA-PAK*

Lisa: *look at pictures* Any Hibari fan will pay a fortune to get this...

Kyon: *covering I-pin's eyes* Yeah...I know...

I-pin: Aah? What's happening?

Risa: Next is that Tsuna's family switching clothes with either the Acobalenos or Primos...

Lisa: Who to choose?

Kyon: Switching the Primos only needs changes clothes...the Acobalenos however...attitude changing can be made...*smirks*

Tsuna/Acobelenos: *gulp*

Lisa: That's settle then...Acobalenos...Verde! Get the attitude changing machine...

Verde: Got it...

Lisa: Okay, why don't we try one...Hibari and Fon...

Risa: Please step in the machine guys...

Hibari/Fon: *Stepped in the machine*

Lisa: Let's go...

_Kyon pulled the machine and a puff of smoke came out...slowly the doors open..._

Lisa: *walks to Fon* you okay?

Fon: *glare* what do want herbivore...

Lisa: *swear dropped* It worked!

Risa: So that means...*walks to Hibari* you okay Hibari?

Hibari: Why yes, thank you Risa...

Risa: *shocked*

* * *

Lisa: Sorry reviewers but we might only do three because of the time limits... now Chrome, Ryohei, Lal, Collonello get in...

_A few minutes later~~_

Lal: happened?

Collenello: BOXING IS EXTREME!

Chorme: What are doing Tsunayoshi? Get down and give me 20!

Ryohei: Man this is rowdy...kora!

Lisa: *jaw dropped* Chrome-chan...

Risa: Umm, let's move on... Verde do you still have the chocolate?

Verde: Here *hands some over*

Risa: Let's do this quickly...Gokuderas!

Gokudera/TYL Gokudera: What wo-*chocolate thrown in his mouth* Mmph! *swallow*

Yamamoto/TYL Yamamoto: You okay there?

Gokudera/TYL Gokudera: *a little drunk* Hey Takeshi...I'm so hot right now...can you help me cool off...*cute eyes*

Yamamoto/TYL Yamamoto: *snapped*

Lisa: Girls don't look and concentrate...

Kyon: How could we...when...they...on floor...

Lisa: USE YOUR IPOD!

Kyon: *put on Ipod*

Lisa: Question time...Bianchi how do you learn poison cooking?

Bianchi: When I was making cookies for Gokudera recital...

Lisa: His first trauma...poor Gokudera...

Kyon: *with IPod on* Next...Asari, why do you wear that hat?

Asari: Because what the people in the Heian period wear…

Lisa: Really, what else is in the Heian period?

Asari: *opens mouth*

Kyon: LISA! THE FOUR OF THEM! THEY REALLY ARE GOING TO DO IT!

Lisa: WHAT! THAT'S IT! RISA TAKE OVER…*walks toward the four and dragged them back stage*

Risa: So sorry Asari, what were you saying?

Asari: Aah nothing….

* * *

Risa: *confused* Oh well, G what does your name stands for?

G: Like I'll tell you…

Kyon: *thinking* Gannon…Gabriel….Gray….Gay…Gaillard?

G: What did you say woman!

Kyon: There's a reaction….but which one?

Risa: It couldn't be….Ahem, I think that's unanswerable…let's move on. Knuckles, were you like Ryohei when you are young?

Knuckles: I was full of energy like him…boxing was my life…

Ryohei: YOU ARE REALLY MY GRANFATHER TO THE EXTREME!

Knuckles: TO THE EXTREME!

Kyon: *stuffing her ears* Okay, we know that now! NEXT!

Risa: Lal, why are you so tsundere to Collenello?

Lal: *changes back to normal* because he is an idiot….

Collenello: That hurts Lal, kora!

Lal: Then you want me to hurt you more? *cracking knuckles*

Collenello: O-O

Risa: Shoichi, what is your original cause of stomach cramps?

Shoichi: *brought here by Kyon* Umm, I always overwork myself…and planed a little bit too ahead...One day, I became so anxious in preparing my projects…I suddenly got a stomach cramp…..

Risa: Stress, huh?

Shoichi: I suppose….

Risa: You shouldn't stress yourself…relax once in a while….*smile*

Shoichi: Thanks…*light blush*

Kyon: Where is that Lisa? *sigh* Whatever, Spanner what would you do if Shoichi got injured?

Spanner: *sucking on lollipop* really worry….I guess. Nice machine….*pointing at attitude changing machine*

Kyon: Thank you…and that's all?

Spanner: What else? Bandaged him…put him to bed….take advantage of him?

Kyon: T-HAT'S enough information….

Shoichi: *blushing*

* * *

Risa: Skull, why do you have those piercings?

Skull: Because it makes Skull-sama looks very strong and fearful!

Lal: You look like a freak…..

Skull: How dare yo-*slapped by Lal really hard*

Lal: Shut up freak!

Risa: *sweat dropped* Scary….

Kyon: Next is Verde…why do you have a pet crocodile?

Verde: Why not?

Kyon: Just asking…

Verde: Hmm, I might need to start charging you money for answers?

Kyon: Don't push it…..

Risa: Haru, why do you say "Hahi"?

Haru: Hahi, I'm not sure…I started talking like this at when I was a kid…

Risa: Do you know why?

Haru: Uuh…..not sure….a cake…I think?

Risa: O-O is there a cake call Hahi?

Kyon: Hard to believe…but there is many secrets in our world we don't know…

Risa: Umm, next is for Lampo! Why is your hair green?

Lampo: It's my original hair color…

Kyon: ORIGINAL? Now who has green as their original hair color!

Lampo: Me I supposed…

Kyon: This has already surpasses my knowledge….green hair….GAWD!

Risa: Now is TYL Yamamoto…*Lisa coming out with the boys*

Lisa: *glaring at the boys then turned to Risa* Risa…thanks for taking over….*smile*

Risa: its okay…*looking at the Yamamotos with a giant lump on their heads* what happened?

TYL Yamamoto: Umm. Nothing….*nervous laugh*

Lisa: Answer the question please….

TYL Yamamoto: Well, it's from a fight….

Lisa: *saw TYL Gokudera blushing* on the battlefield or on bed?

TYL Yamamoto: *blush* Aah….

Lisa: I knew it… you were too rough….

TYL Gokudera: Stop making your own decision woman!

Lisa: Then stop trying to make out on my studio! Tako-head!

TYL Gokudera: WHAT! WHY I OUTTA-*restrained by TYL Yamamoto*

TYL Yamamoto: Come on….it our fault after all…..

* * *

Lisa: Hn….next is TYL Ryohei…are you with Hana in the future?

TYL Ryohei: *starches back of head* Ahaha…yeah….

Lisa: Aww, good for you….

TYL Ryohei: I think I should thank Kyon for the advice…

Kyon: I gave advice?

Lisa: Looks like you can be matchmaker….but why don't you try matching yourself with the Primo first…*pointing at Giotto*

Kyon: *light blush* WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!

Lisa: Whatever *snicker*….next TYL Lambo….how are you with Reborn?

TYL Lambo: Well….okay I guess *turned to a smirking TYL Reborn*

TYL Reborn: We're just fine…..*smirks*

Lisa: I don't like that atmosphere…..*shiver*

Kyon: I'm not a fan of RebornxLambo….

Lisa: *face palmed* you…..*sigh* never mind…on to the dares…

Risa: Collenello, kiss Lal…and Lal don't injure him mentally, emotionally and physically please…

Lal: *glare at Collenello* Fine…

Collenello: So-sorry Lal…*kissed Lal and backed off*

Lal: *turning away to hide her blush*

Lisa: Pretty obvious she's got feelings for him….next Viper take off your hood….

Viper: Where's the fee?

Lisa: I don't have your fee…but I do have pictures of you in a fairy princess outfit…Lussuria force you to wear….*smirks evilly*

Viper: Where do you get that!

Lisa: I have my ways around people…now take off your hood!

Viper: Grr…*takes off hood revealing his face tattoo and his hidden black eyes…*

Lisa: OMG! YOU ARE CUTE!

Viper: *put his hood back on* you better not show those pictures to anyone…Muu…

Lisa: Fine…but because you're so cute….

Kyon: *Sweat dropped* for that reason…*sigh* Spanner and Fran! Go have a staring contest!

Spanner and Fran: *Sit on a sofa and stared at each other*

Kyon: I wonder who will win.

* * *

Lisa: We'll see…now Knuckles act like Ryohei…*putting on Ipod*

Knuckles: BOXING TO THE EXTREME! *doing a few boxing moves*

Ryohei: EXTREME! *joining in*

Kyon: TOO HYPER!

Lisa: *listening to "Listen to the stereo tonight"* WHAT? I CAN HEAR YOU WITH ALL THE EXTREME-ING!

Kyon: *took off Lisa's Ipod* I SAID THEY ARE TOO HYPER!

Risa: *sweat dropped* Umm, next is Verde….actually kutiekat671, Verde actually brought Xanxus back to life and Xanxus is currently a slave to another reviewer. So I'm sorry if we can't do your dare!

Kyon: Lastly, Fuuta would you mind ranking Lisa's favorite pairings?

Lisa: *gesturing to Fuuta not to….*

Fuuta: Umm, but Lisa-oneechan doesn't want me to…

Kyon: *glare at Lisa* Don't worry Fuuta, just do it….

Lisa: But…isn't it going to rain very so-*pause*

Risa: *went outside to check* No rain…

Lisa: *growl* Risa…..

Kyon: Now we'll know you are not a virgin….

Lisa: Damn….*starts walking toward the door*

Fuuta: *starts ranking and everything floats*

Kyon: Oh…god *floating in mid air*

Fuuta: Her third favorite pairing is …..

Kyon: What wrong Fuuta?

Fuuta: I can't sense a third pairing…

Kyon: Lisa…can't you not struggle for once!

Lisa: I'm not struggling….Fuuta can't rank it because I don't have a third favorite!

Kyon: You got to be kidding me….

Fuuta: Her second favorite is 6918….

Mukuro/Hibari: O-O

Kyon: AHA! I KNEW IT! YOU DO LIKE YAOI!

Lisa: IF IT WASN'T BECAUSE OF YOU!

Kyon: Wow, I can be an influence…*smirks*

Lisa: GRRR….

Risa: Maa…maa calm down you two…

Fuuta: Her first favorite….is….D…*faints and everything loses it gravitational force *

Lisa: *falls on adult Fon* So-sorry Fon…

Fon: *smile* Its okay….as long as you're alright

Lisa: *blush*

Kyon: *caught by Giotto* Aah…thanks Giotto…*blushing*

Giotto: *smile*

Risa: *saved by Dino before falling* Dino! Thank you….*light blush*

Dino: *grin* No problem!

Lisa: I think its pouring outside….*heard rain falling*

Kyon: Damn and we were so close to knowing what's your favorite favorite pairing!

Lisa: Phew~~

Risa: I supposed that's it…

Kyon: Yeah… good bye everyone! Until next time! So….Lisa you like 6918 huh?

Lisa: Kami korosu…*borrowed Risa's twin sword *

Kyon: Crap….*starts running*

Spanner and Fran: *still having their staring contest*

* * *

_**Lisa: Finally done….**_

_**Kyon: *bandage all around her body* It's just a question….**_

_**Lisa: Who cares, I hope you reviewers like it….and I'm sorry to say to you guys…I won't be updating that often this week…**_

_**Risa: Lisa has to focus in her coming test, so she needs to study….**_

_**Lisa: SO SORRY FOR THE INCONVIENENCE! BUT I WILL KEEP WRITING AND POST SOME WHEN I GOT THE TIME!**_

_**Kyon: Yup, this week and the next…she might be quite busy… and of course sorry for the early reviewers' review that haven't been published yet! The next coming chapter will have yours in it…we promise!**_

_**Lisa: Gomenasai mina-san! Please be patient for your reviews to come out…and pray my success in my exams! THANK YOU!**_

_**P.S You can still send in your reviews though, I'll go through them when I'm free… SO SEE YOU GUYS LATER!**_


	12. INTERVEW TEN

_**Lisa: Update before exams...**_

_**Kyon: Yeah, I supposed that could be good...**_

_**Risa: Should we start?**_

_**Lisa: Good Idea! Hey Sharky, disclaimer!**_

_**Squalo: VOIIII! DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE...**_

* * *

**INTERVIEW TEN 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN AGAIN?**

Lisa: Hello everyone...nice to see you!

Kyon: Yo!

Lisa: I finally want to continue...studying maths make me sick...

Kyon: Try History...I almost puke...

Risa: Guys...stop making studying so bad and we get on with the show!

Lisa: You're right! First up is tsukikage

* * *

_Hey, its me again. I've got s'more questions to ask. Actually, I wanted to ask some questions about the Shimon, but you're not letting them in... D; never mind, I've got some questions for the Primo family._

_G - are you gay for Giotto? Or are you gay for Asari? 'Cuz technically, Gokudera is your reincarnation, so that means you guys are basically one and the same, as well as... gender preferences *coughcoughcough* So... is it Giotto? Asari? Or someone we don't know about?_

_Giotto - Dude, my gawd, what's with your fashion sense? When you're like 14 years old, you wear suspenders. When you're 24, you wear a cape. Like pretty much all the time. Are you trying to go for the cute look? Or the cool look? Even Tsuna has a better fashion sense than you, and that's saying something. (OMG, Tsuna finally surpassed Giotto on something!)_

_Daemon - I want to humiliate you. So badly. I hate you so much. I want to cause you a million painful and torturous deaths and then some more. But I can't come up with anything that doesn't exceed M rating. (Because I have a lot of painful dares involving your manhood I want to try out... but unfortunately this fic only goes up to T.) Bah. So I'll just you one question. WHY. MUST. YOU. WEAR. PINEAPPLE. HAIR? Hey it kinda rhymes. :D_

_Alaude - Just got one question to ask. Are you a virgin? Because it seems to me you're even worse than Hibari when it comes to women. So... Not sure if you've ever ventured into the dark dark world of dating and stuff. _

_That's about all I have now. Bye._

**AT CHAPTER 10**

_Hi. Not sure why, but you didn't do my review? Was there an error, or was my review too M-rated? If it is, then gomenosai. D:_

* * *

Lisa: I made somebody angry...*watery eyes*

Kyon: I don't think tsukikage is angry...but we do feel sorry for not answering your questions...sorry...*guilty feeling*

Risa: There, there...now the first question is for G...so are you gay?

G: WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE WOMAN!

Lisa: She's the host...that's what! Now cough out the answer, Giotto or Asari?

G: None...

Lisa: Oh really... Giotto, Asari….speak truthfully who does G like?

Giotto/Asari: …

Kyon: But your name does have a clue to your gender preference…

G: You don't even know my real name….

Kyon: Galiard?

G: *blushing and running out the door*

Kyon: Galiard….it's his name….he really is gay….

Risa: *sweat dropped* Umm, let's get on with the show…Giotto, what's with your fashion sense?

Giotto: Umm, I suppose I thought they were cool back then…

Lisa: The suspenders?

Giotto: Yes…

Kyon: What about the cape?

Giotto: It's a formal thing…when you're a Vongola boss.

Lisa: Have you ever thought of wearing other clothes than this?

Giotto: I would like to try…

Lisa: Good! Kyon, go shopping with Giotto after the show…

Kyon: What? Why me?

Lisa: *whisper*I'm giving you a chance here…go get em…

Kyon: I'm….we're…*blushing*

* * *

Lisa: *snicker* I knew it…thanks Giotto, now Daemon...

Daemon: Nufufufu…I do not wear pineapple hair…

Lisa: Did you see yourself in the mirror?

Daemon: *glare* this is my style…

Lisa: So…its still worse…even Lampo is better than you…

Daemon: Do you want to see hell?

Lisa: No thanks…beside the reviewer is right…I. HATE. YOU.

Daemon: *glare*

Risa: Calm down Lisa…now Alaude, are you a virgin?

Alaude: …

Risa: Alaude?

Alaude: You want to try herbivore? *prevented smirk at Risa*

Risa: *scared* No please….

Kyon: He's so sadistic that we can't get a straight answer from him….

Lisa: He might be one…judging how Daemon tried to pull him to bed…

Kyon: How do you know?

Lisa: Those idiots were trying it in my back stage room…*twitching plus irritated mark*

Kyon: Oh…*sweat dropped*

Risa: *Backed away from Alaude* tsukikage's is finished...next is Hisaruki Kyoya

* * *

_eeto,i want 2 ask every1(every1 also means + the readers Lisa,Kyon n Risa):_

if u hav a bazooka that can make u became 10 years 2 the past,who do u want 2 use on,y?

________________________________________

this 2 every1 expect 4 kyoee~chan,i mean hibari kyoya(damit,i say it again ==)

_if u hav a history with hibari when ur young,the both of u always hang-out/train each other n the both of u hav 2 my short story,my nickname is Baka herboive while hibari's kyoee-chan 1 day,ur family hav 2 go overseas,n u 2 did not c each other but 1 day,u c hibari again,will u use the childhood nickname?n y?  
_  
P.S.: if Hibari bite me 2 death,i'll be very happy cuz i'm an insane girl 888DDDD

* * *

Hibari: Kami korosu…*got restrained by Risa and Dino*

Risa/Dino: No biting people to death…please!

Lisa: Even the tutor's can't control him…

Kyon: I think Tsuna…I wanna see Tsuna as a cute baby…

Tsuna: *blush*

Lisa: Well, I suppose I would use it on Hibari…I really curious about his catchphrases…

Hibari: Hn…

Lisa: What about you Risa?

Risa: *panting from restraining Hibari* Huh? Oh…I think I'll use it on Alaude. There was a small secret I want to find out…

Lisa: What secret?

Risa: Can't tell you, only the generation of the blizzard guardian knows this…

Alaude: *deadpan*

Lisa: *pouted* Oh well…why don't we ask a few more before we go on…

Yamamoto: Ahaha, I'll use it on Gokudera…I want to see how cute he is…

Gokudera: YOU IDIOT!

Giotto: I'm not sure…*smiles at Kyon*

Lisa: *whisper* I think it's your past Kyon…

Kyon: Don't say that! *blush*

Ryohei: TO THE EXTREME!

Lisa: He really is an idiot….

Risa: Umm, well next question…

Lisa: I suppose…not…in front of him….safety measures

Kyon: As expected…I will…to tease him…

Risa: I agree with Lisa, but I suppose I'll call his nickname when we're alone….his current attitude can be quite dangerous

Hibari: Hn….

Lisa: A few more answer please…

Dino: Ahaha, I don't think so…he'll kill me

Alaude: Not interested in a weak herbivore…..

Lisa: *restraining Hibari again* Calm…down….

Mukuro: Kufufufu….So cute….I'll….we're friends after all

Lisa: *restraining Hibari* Done! Now….NEXT! (This is from DemonicAngel96)

* * *

_I love this!_

Giotto: You are not too old you are just dead meaning you can do what ever you want. And thanks for the hug. I just want to give you a cookie

Bel: Your tiara is mine but i'll give it back for fan service

Gokudera: My friend loves you and feels the need to torture you so use this magic closet for 7 min in heaven with Lily(my adorable cat) the closet door only opens with a kiss.

And to keep the T rated and still have some fun i will give you 6 more magic closets!

Pairings i suggest:

Alaude+Hibari

or

Alaude+Giotto

Dino+Risa

Goku-chan+Yama-chan

Tsuna+Mukuro

Mukuro+Hibari+Tsuna (yes a threesome)

And too answer the question Yes I am a sadist :P

______________

(Kisses Giotto and leaves)

* * *

Giotto: Thank you for the kiss and cookie…

Lisa: There Bel! Here's your tiara *throws tiara to Bel*

Bel: Ushishishishi…

Lisa: Oh god, another 7 minutes in heaven….wait... *breathes a sign of relief* Thank god, we're not in it….

Risa: But I am….

Kyon: Opps….

Lisa: Sorry Risa…now Gokudera…get in the closet with Lily...*holding Lily*

Gokudera: No way…*kicked in*

Kyon: *Puts Lily in and close the door*

_7minutes later~_

Gokudera: *face full of starch marks*

Lisa: You kissed a cat *snicker* look at all those starch mark…

Gokudera: Shut it woman…

Lisa: Okay, who wants Alaude with H-*all hands raises*

Kyon: Done…get in you two.

Alaude/Hibari: *smirk*/*frown*

Lisa: Risa, Dino time to go…

Risa/Dino: *worry*/*grinning*

Kyon: All the other request couples go in…we'll do the threesome afterwards…

_They all went in….and 7 minutes past~~_

* * *

_Alaude/Hibari came out first_

Hibari: *twitching*

Alaude: *satisfied look*

Lisa: I don't even want to know….

* * *

_Next in line Risa/Dino_

Dino: *happily walking out*

Risa: *blushing*

Kyon: Did he do anything else than kiss you in there?

Risa: *shakes her head hesitantly*

Lisa: If it's bad…I'll kill that Bronco!

* * *

_Gokudera/Yamamoto and Tsuna/Mukuro came out_

Gokudera/Tsuna: *blushing and a little uneasy*

Yamamoto/Mukuro: *smirking*

Lisa: The possessive type…the scariest of them all….

Kyon: Does Dino counts as one?

Lisa: *shrugged*

* * *

Kyon: Okay…the threesomes…get in

Hibari/Mukuro: *smirking*

Tsuna: *very uneasy*

_7 minutes later~_

Mukuro/Hibari: *frowning*

Tsuna: *somewhat relief*

Kyon: What did you gave him?

Lisa: What? I only shoot him with a DW bullet…

Kyon: So that means Tsuna tops them?

Lisa: Please don't say that...our rating is T…

* * *

Risa: Next is SkyWolf27

Yay! This is AWESOME!

Questions:

Tsuna: If you didn't have to be a mafia boss, then what would be your dream career?

Gokudera: Where do you keep all those bombs?

Yamamoto: Do you have an 8059 poster in your room?

Hibari: Do you trust Hibird with anyone besides yourself? ANSWER TRUTHFULLY.

* * *

Lisa: I always did want to know…Tsuna what's your dream career?

Tsuna: Umm….

Lisa: You only want to marry Kyoko…right?

Tsuna: Shhh, Lisa-san please….*blush*

Kyon: He never thought of a career but only thought of marrying Kyoko…*sigh* Next Gokudera, where do you keep your bombs?

Gokudera: There are a lot of compartment in my clothes…

Lisa: Don't tell me even your….

Gokudera: NO! YOU STUPID WOMAN!

Risa: Moving on….*reads review* Yamamoto, you have 8059 posters in your bedroom?

Gokudera: WHAT?

Yamamoto: Ahaha…Not really…

Lisa: So you mean you have one….

Gokudera: *takes out dynamite* Baseball idiot!

Yamamoto: *gulp and run*

Lisa: Another couple, is G back yet?

Kyon: Nope…last one…Hibari, do you trust anyone with Hibird…

Hibari: …No…..

Lisa: That was truthful enough…

Hibird: Risa! Risa!

Kyon/Lisa: O-O

Hibari: *death glare* Say it anything herbivore…and I'll bite you to death! *raises tonfas*

Risa: *happy* Thank you…. Now the last review is from BlackRoseofMidnight

* * *

_OMG, i love your interview show! 3_

Well, here's some questions:

Lisa: Have you ever read 8059 doushinji's behind everyone's backs?

Giotto: Do you like G?(i mean in romantic way)

Hibari: Do you have a crush on someone?

Gokudera: Is it true that one night you didn't get sleep, so you went to Yamamoto and asked him to sleep with you the rest of the night?

And here's some dares(watch out everyone, i'm in kiss dare mode^^)

Bel: Kiss Fran on the lips

Squalo: Frenchkiss Xanxus

Tsuna: Kiss Hibari on the lips(evil smile)

Reborn and Lambo: Both of you use 10 year bazooka and after that kiss eachother(don't hate me)

______________________________

There they were and please contiue this show 3

* * *

Lisa: I can tell you this truthfully…No…

Kyon: You sure?

Lisa: I'm not a fan of 8059 anyway…

Risa: Giotto, do you like G in a romantic way?

Lisa: He's not here, so say it!

Giotto: Well, it's hard to say…*smiling nervously*

Lisa: Really? You can just say it if you want…G is not here…

Giotto: *hesitated but opens mouth*

G: *comes bursting in* Giotto, you okay?

Giotto: *closes mouth* Oh G, you are back!

Lisa: Damn, why does he have to ruin the question…?

Risa: But I suppose Giotto might have some feelings for G, but hides it….we'll try next time. Next is Hibari, do you have a crush on anybody?

Hibari: *Hibird flew somewhere else* No…

Kyon: Not one? Mukuro….Tsuna….Dino….Risa….Ryohei….

Hibari: Kami korosu!

Kyon: Oh boy! *runs from Hibari*

Lisa: Another response, but whom?

Risa: Not sure…next is Gokudera, do you sleep with Yamamoto one night?

Gokudera: *finished bombing Yamamoto* NO!

Lisa: He's emotional now…so it should be yes….

Gokudera: YOU LITTLE-*restrained by Tsuna*

Risa: I wonder if Kyon is okay.

* * *

Lisa: I think she could fend for herself, now the dares…*looks review* all kissing dares…

Risa: Bel, kiss Fran on the lip…

Bel: Ushishishishi

Fran: No way, Bel-senp-*pulled in by Bel and got kissed*

Bel: Ushishishi...Happy Froggy?

Fran: *looking away*

Lisa: Next is…*almost puke* Uhh….SHARKY GO KISS XANXUS…

Risa: *went and borrowed back Xanxus*

Lisa: Kiss him and get it over with….

Squalo: Grr…*went over and french kiss Xanxus*

Xanxus: Hn, not bad trash….*smirk*

Lisa: Okay, you can take him back to be a slave now Risa….

Risa: *nods and pulled Xanxus back*

Lisa: Now I'm worried for Kyon…*saw Kyon running back with Hibari behind her*

Kyon: HELP PLEASE! *Giotto stands in front of Hibari*

Giotto: That's enough, don't you think cloud guardian…*serious look*

Hibari: *glares but keeps his tonfas and back off *

Lisa: Thank you Giotto, Kyon you alright?

Kyon: Yeah, thank you Giotto…

* * *

Giotto: *smile*

Lisa: Now back to the dares…Tsuna; kiss Hibari on the lips…

Tsuna: *hesitated but when up and kissed Hibari on the lips and back off*

Hibari: *smirks*

Kyon: I wonder if he likes Tsuna.

Lisa: Don't know, but the chances are high…anyway last one *uses 10 year bazooka on Reborn and Lambo *

Reborn: What do you need, Lisa?

Lambo: Huh? Where am I?

Lisa: The reviewer wants you guys to kiss and don't hate her…

Reborn: Just in time….*smirk*

Lambo: Reborn, what are you do-*kissed by Reborn*

Lisa: *covering her eyes* I don't like this pairing…

Kyon: *sigh* that's it for now, we'll update when we have time and BE PATIENT GUYS!

Risa: Bye!

* * *

_**Lisa: That's done; I'll publish the next one when I'm free.**_

_**Kyon: Why don't we call in the Shimons next time?**_

_**Lisa: Good idea, so guys send in reviews and stay tuned!**_

_**Risa: Remember be patient for your reviews to come up, okay? *warm smile* **_


	13. INTERVIEW ELEVEN

_**Lisa: *snoozing***_

_**Risa: Is she studying that hard?**_

_**Kyon: Uuh, who know...*taking out math* STUPID MATHS!**_

_**Risa: Umm, well while those two are doing their stuff, let's begin...disclaimer please.**_

_**TYL Lambo: Yare, Yare...Don't own, don't sue**_

* * *

_**INTERVEW ELEVEN THE SHIMON ARRIVES**_

Lisa: Okay guys nice to see you...

Kyon: Hi!

Lisa: Today, we brought in some special guests...The Shimons...welcome!

Shimons: *bows*

Lisa: Hi...umm, thanks for coming...

Enma: You invited us, so it's supposed to be like that...

Lisa: Grazie...*looks at the Vongolas* Remember what you promise me...

The Vongola: *frowning*

Kyon: *whisper* Risa, take out Arias just in case...

Risa: Okay...

Lisa: Let's get on with the show; the first review is from KHR Deverux

* * *

_ello my name is Dev from the up and coming Draghi famiglia might my dare be to have some yaoi time with enma-kun_

_Oi nice to meet you im the boss of the Draghi Famiglia my names Dev i was wondering ifyou would let me spar with hibari-kun and have some private time with Belphy-chan on KHR interview_

* * *

Lisa: Wow, the Draghi famiglia, I wonder how powerful the family is?

Kyon: Me too, oh well...Hibari looks like you got a new spar partner...

Hibari: *smirks and raises tonfas*

Kyon: *brings in KHR Deverux*

KHR Deverux: Hello...

Lisa: Nice to meet you, now you can have the spar in the back of the studio...please keep the damage to a minimum...

KHR Deverux: I'll try.

Lisa: Thank you...*pushes Hibari out with him* Have fun!

Kyon: You seen his other dares?

Lisa: I might need to talk to him about it but he can do it in his mansion...

Kyon: *shrugged*

_2 hours later~~_

_Hibari and KHR Deverux came back._

Lisa: How was the battle?

KHR Deverux: Fulfilling...

Hibari: Hn...

Lisa: *sweat dropped* Well...*drags Bel and Enma to him* bring Bel and Enma back later...

KHR Deverux: Agree...

Enma/Bel: What? / Ushishishi, what are you doing to the prince?

Lisa: *waves at Enma and Bel as they are brought away*

Kyon: I think this type of dares is a little too much...

Risa: I'm not sure...

Lisa: We want our ratings to stay not increase, please understand reviewers...next is Hanori Shiki

* * *

_Hello! Your story is very funny and yet so cute :)! (~ gets a paper out~) So then these are my questions/dares:_

_Risa/ Lisa/ Kyon: If you had to pair someone with Tsuna, who would it be?_

_Dares:Reborn- Shoot Tsuna with a bullet that makes him female!_

_Tsuna- Wear the maid outfit~!_

_Hibari- Go out on a date with Tsuna and kiss her._

_Xanxus- Let me kill you, you big pervert._

_And that is all~! Sorry, I had more dares than questions. (~bows and gives a hug to Risa, Kyon, and Lisa~) Good Job and Update Soon!_

* * *

Lisa: Thanks for the hug~~ pair someone with Tsuna...I think it would be Hibari...

Hibari: *smirk*

Kyon: Me? Hmm...Mukuro...

Mukuro: Kufufufu

Risa: I...don't...know...

Kyon: Now that's a virgin...

Lisa: Got a point, Risa is the cute and kind type...

Risa: *blush* Sorry...

Lisa: Now, Reborn...do you have a gender bender bullet?

Reborn: *smirks and took out bullet ready to shoot Tsuna*

Lisa: Sorry Tsuna...

Tsuna: HIIIIIIEEEE! *shot by bullet and instantly turns into a female*

Lisa: *jaw dropped* Tsuna...you're so cute!

Tsuna: *depressed* Why me...

Kyon: *drags Tsuna to back stage* Time to change, let's go!

_10 minutes later~_

Tsuna:*In maid outfit*

All the boys: *nosebleed*

Lisa: KAWAII!

Kyon: Yeah, what she says. So Hibari, looks like you're going to LOVE this….

Hibari: *smirking*

Lisa: *handing Tsuna to Hibari* Have fun you two!

* * *

_1 hour later~_

Tsuna: *face red as a tomato*

Lisa: you okay?

Kyon: It's just a kiss, right?

Tsuna: *shivering*

Lisa: Judging by Hibird's camera, they have gone to a restaurant, a bookstore, a zoo…

Risa: That seems nor-*pause*

Lisa: OMG, a love motel!

Risa: *sweat dropped*

Kyon: You little perverted skylark *narrowing eyes at Hibari*

Hibari: Hn…

Risa: *patting Tsuna who has now turn back to normal* There, there…now for Xanxus…

Xanxus: *chained to the chair*

Kyon: *brought in Hanori Shiki*

Lisa: Hi! Nice to meet you~ *hands torturing material to Hanori*

Hanori: Thanks*smirks at Xanxus* time to die!

Xanxus: F***KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Lisa: *listening to song* Kyon, get on with the show.

Kyon: *sigh* Whatever, next is Dark Ace

* * *

_Hey, hey! It's me! Again. Am I getting annoying? Just tell me and I'd get lost -_- Anyway, I wanna say THANK YOU TO BYA ~SAMA FOR LETTING ME JOIN THE MILLEFIORI! I LOVE YOU! On to the questions and dares!_

Questions

Mukuro: What does Hades look like?

Hibari: If Namimori was girl, would you marry her?

Gokudera: If you could only save one person from the brink of death, who would it be? Tsuna or Yamamoto?

Dares

Yamamoto: I can't approve of your relationship with Gokudera! Your meant to be with Squalo! So, go have it with him.

Hibari: I want Hibird. Now!

______________

That is all. Now then... Xanxus! Where the hell is my milkshake? And have you finish my maths homework yet?

* * *

Lisa: So that's what he asked Xanxus to do all this time and Ace you're not annoying, you're great!

Kyon: Great work torturing him…

Risa: Now, Mukuro…how does Hades look like?

Mukuro: Hmm? A scary dude with flame hair… (Can you guess from what Disney cartoon?)

Risa: Flame hair?

Mukuro: Kufufufufu, yes. You want to see him?

Lisa: Don't touch her, pineapple!

Mukuro: *twitch*

Kyon: *snicker* next, Hibari would you marry Namimori if it was a girl?

Hibari: …..

Kyon: Hibari?

Hibari: If the herbivore interested me…

Kyon: But it's Namimori, not a normal girl!

Hibari: Namimori is a place and my territory, so nothing else. *glare*

Kyon: He's hopeless…

Lisa: Got a point there, he won't give a straight answer…*sigh*

Risa: That's Hibari…now*read review* Gokudera, if you can save a person from a brink of death, would it be Yamamoto or Tsuna?

Gokudera: Of course it would be the te-*turns to Yamamoto*

Yamamoto: *sad smile*

Gokudera: I…I...CHE! The tenth's life is more important as the Vongola boss (OUCH, that's gotta hurt!)

Tsuna: Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun are you okay?

Yamamoto: *grin* I'm fine Tsuna.

Lisa: Ouch, poor Yamamoto…

Risa: But thought the Vongola boss life is very important to the family…

Kyon: I see…would you die for the Nono?

Risa: *silent*

Lisa: Stop being so depressed! Next is the dares…*read the review* Damn….

Kyon: What? *look at review* Oh, Yamamoto and Squalo come over here…

Yamamoto/Squalo: Yes/VOIII!

Lisa: She wants you guys to do it…

Yamamoto/Squalo: O-O

Lisa: YES! NOW GO…AND USE THE STORAGE ROOM NOT MINE! *pushed those two back stage*

Risa: Do you think they know what we're saying?

Lisa: They are not total idiots…but thinking about them doing it really makes me-*shiver*

Kyon: Next is Hibari, please give us Hibird…*standing behind Dino*

Hibari: *death glare* No…

Lisa: Please…

Risa: It's just for one chapter, we promise. *bows*

Hibari: *silent* what are you going to give me?

Risa: A duel?

Hibari: Nope…

Risa: Donation to the disciplinary committee?

Hibari: *frowning*

Risa: Then what?

Hibari: *smirk and drag Risa to a corner*

Lisa: I don't like this…

Kyon: Poor Risa…

Risa: *came back a little depressed*

Hibari: *smirk* Deal. *hands Hibird over*

Kyon; I'll give this to Ace…*walks out to look for Ace*

Lisa: What did you agree to?

Risa: *sigh* Nothing, just be grateful…

Lisa: Umm, okay… next is from JJ psyho

* * *

_Hi hi! Thank you for putting up my questions :D how should i say it, you are really getting better at this! Making me laugh the whole way. If you don't mind here are some questions_

Hibari: What do you think about the fight with Suzuki? (i really have a grudge about her)

Mukuro:How is it like to be doing nothing when your dear Chrome needs your help?

Enma: Do you like Tsuna?

Tsuna: What do you think about Emma

here are some dares

Hibari: kiss Mukuro and be into the kiss

Mukuro: Grope Kyoya. :D good luck with that

__________________

:D thanx for inviting the Shimons too, it's cool

* * *

Lisa: Everyone seems to have a grudge against Suzuki...

Risa: I think it's her cleavage…

Lisa: Good point, now Hibari how was the fight with Suzuki?

Hibari; Hn, not bad for a herbivore…

Suzuki: How dare he-*stopped by Risa*

Risa: Careful…*points at the other Vongola members*

Lisa: I thought the grudges against the Shimons are gone after the recent publish of the manga 325, but NO….

Risa: Grudges are not easily forgotten…

Lisa: *sigh* Mukuro, how do you feel about being so helpless?

Mukuro: Kufufufu, I can't believe you kissed my Chrome *raising trident at Daemon*

Daemon: Nufufufu, Chrome and your body are mine after all….

Mukuro: Grrr…*starts fighting*

Lisa: THOSE TWO PINEAPPLES…..*twitching as Risa restrains her*

Kyon: What did I mi-*pause* Umm, not good I think…

Reborn: Hey, looks like you brought those two back…

Kyon: I took a pit stop at Dev's place…

Enma/Bel: *soar all over*

Lisa: *trying to ignore the stupid pineapples* Welcome back and just in time. Enma, do you like Tsuna?

Enma: No…

Tsuna: *sad face*

Lisa: That stupid grudge, that stupid Daemon…

Risa: *sweat dropped* Umm, next is Tsuna…what do you think of Enma?

Tsuna: I think…Enma-kun is strong and great…I hope we can be-*pause*

Enma: *looks away*

Gokudera: HOW DARE YOU-*pause*

Tsuna: its okay, I understand…

Lisa: This is tough, really tough…

Kyon: What could we do? On to the dares!

* * *

Risa: Hibari, you have to kiss Mukuro and be into it…

Hibari: *glare* Pineapple herbivore….

Mukuro: *stopped fighting for the dare* Kufufufu, come on…

Hibari: *scowl and kissed Mukuro passionately*

Lisa: I feel like tearing Mukuro to pieces…

Kyon; I think Hibari has the same feeling…

Hibari: *stopped kissing and walked away*

Lisa: Next, Mukuro go grope Hibari…good luck!

Mukuro: *smirks and walked over to Hibari*

Lisa: In 3, 2, and 1

Hibari: *hits Mukuro with his tonfas before Mukuro could even grope him*

Lisa: That will teach that pineapple to be too cocky…

Kyon: *sweat dropped* His instincts are so accurate…

Risa: We'll stop here for now! Thank you and please review…

Lisa: I'll do the other reviews after my test, BE PATIENT AND SEE YA!

**(PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING)**

* * *

_**Lisa: *woke up* done already?**_

_**Risa: *nods***_

_**Kyon: Enough rest?**_

_**Lisa: Yup, so thanks for the reviews, and here's a small announcement. I might write a small fic on us going into the KHR world.**_

_**Kyon: Risa is not included because she is in another story…sorry Risa…**_

_**Risa: Oh well…**_

_**Lisa: and of course, I'm a little confused on how to write this…I think I might write it in dialogues…**_

_**Kyon: *face palmed***_

_**Lisa: Anyway, I need you guys to give some plots (I'M NOT LAZY!) just opinion you think if we got into the KHR world.**_

_**Kyon: There is bound to be humor, romance and fighting…lots of them…**_

_**Lisa: We're rating it at T, just in case…but it might change...so please give us some suggestions…**_

_**Kyon; Put it in with your review and send it to us...we're counting on you *puppy eyes***_

_**P.S Sorry if you think this is bothersome, but I just wanted some inspiration…so sorry :( **_


	14. INTERVIEW TWELVE

_**Lisa: *sipping tea***_

_**Kyon: Finally, some rest...**_

_**Lisa: At least I can update on KHR Interview.**_

_**Risa: *smile* Yup, so don't own, don't sue...**_

* * *

**INTERVIEW TWELVE COSPLAY FRENZY**

Lisa: Hi guys, long time no see...

Kyon: We miss you!

Risa: Finally, we can continue this interview so let's begin…first is from prinnydood25

* * *

_QUESTIONS & DARES: from Prinny(me) & Dood(my frend)_

For Vongola:

Prinny: Tsuna-wear a frilly short French maid outfit for the whole interview, pweaseeeeee... . *cue puppy dog eyes*

Dood: Hibari, Adult Reborn, Mukuro, & Dino-french kiss Little Tsuna(haha im very sadistic today)

For Primo:

Dood: Giotto-french kiss Tsuna along w/ the other 4 ^ up there

Prinny: G-Dood cant tell if ur hair is pink or red. i say its pink(yes im blunt) & she doesnt seem convinced. care to answer?(but i still think its pink no matter what u say)

For Millefiore:

Dood: Byakuran-u like the color white; WHITE spell, marshmallows that are WHITE, ur hair is WHITE, ur former family GESSO means CHALK w/c is WHITE. care to answer -marshmallow-albino-freak?

Prinny: so sorry bout her sharp tongue Whitey-chan~ *puppy dog eyes*

For Everyone:

Dood: TELL ME UR SEXUALITY! ARE U GAY OR BI! ANSWER THIS FU-mmmppphhh!

Prinny: Whoops, sorry bout that. we both want 2 know ur sexualities people. All accepted answers must either be GAY or BI

Dood: JUST FRIGGIN' ADMIT IT! U ALL LIKE EACH OTHER! GOKUDERA, STOP BEING A TSUNDERE & KISS THE LIFE OUT OF YAMAMOTO ALREADY! HIBARI, DONT DENY UR LUV 4 TSUNA! TSUNA, STOP BEING STUPID AND NOTICE HIBARI'S ADVANCE!

Prinny: *stabs Dood w/ a spork. yes, a SPORK!* Shut up, baka. Anyways if you don't answer truthfully or refuse 2 do the dares...

Dood: U guys better answer & do it or Prinny'll screw u. literally.

Prinny: If u dont I'll post a video of u guys wearing PINK, FRILLY, GIRLY, EXPOSING BUNNY SUITS DANCING SHAKIRA'S WAKA-WAKA ON YOUTUBE! :D

Dood: better not mess w/ her. she's scarier than I am. Sorry if the review is long. Ja ne!

____

Prinny: *in a scary singy-songy tone w/ a freaky smirk* Ciao ciao~

* * *

Lisa: *laughing* You guys…sexy bunny suit….waka-waka….AHAHAHA!

Kyon: OMG….this…is pure blackmail, so that means Tsuna…*showing him the maid outfit*

Tsuna: *gulp*

_10 minutes later~_

Tsuna: *in frilly maid outfit while blushing*

Lisa: The maid outfit chapter is really a big influence…

Kyon: Yup, so Hibari, Adult Reborn, Mukuro and Dino go French kiss him…

Risa: *sigh*

Kyon: Sorry about your boyfriend…

Risa: Kyon, Dino is not my boyfriend…

Kyon: But you guys are engaged in the future…

Risa: *sigh* Forget it…

_Hibari, Adult Reborn, Mukuro and Dino French kissed Tsuna until he almost dies of embarrassment._

Lisa: Giotto, you're next.

Giotto: Sorry Tsuna. *French kiss Tsuna*

Tsuna: *fainted after the kissing*

Lisa: K.O poor Tsuna…

Kyon: He is an uke after all…next is G, is your hair red or pink?

G: Its red woman!

Lisa: But it seems more pink than red…

G: its red, DAMN IT!

Lisa: I think you're lying…

G: You little-*restrain by Giotto*

Giotto: Now, now…

Lisa: I still think it's pink…whatever next is Byakuran…

* * *

Byakuran: *eating marshmallow* Hmm? What is it Lisa-chan?

Lisa: Why do you like white?

Byakuran: Because it seems so nice and pure…just like marshmallow…

Lisa: Pure?

Byakuran: Pure justice…. (more like pure evil)

Lisa: *sweat dropped*

Risa: *blocking the Vongolas* Calm down….

Byakuran: Am I really a pedo? *sad puppy eyes*

Lisa: Umm, well…I suppose not really…

Byakuran: Yay! *hugs Lisa*

Kyon: Uh oh…time to go *pushes Byakuran out*

Risa: Lisa, he really likes you…

Lisa: I just don't want to hurt his feeling, that's all. How are the boys?

Risa: *pointed at glaring boys*

Lisa: Sheesh…scary! Next is for the boys, are you gay or BI?

All the boys: WHAT!

Lisa: You heard the reviewer, your answer must be gay or BI or else…*showing blackmail tape*

All the boys: …

Risa: Guys, okay?

All the boys: Fine! BI!

Lisa: That was quick.

Kyon: This is torture for the boys but whatever Gokudera….

Gokudera: What? *pushes Yamamoto in front of him making them have a deep kiss*

Gokudera: MMMMMMMPH!

Lisa: I think he's cursing…

Kyon: who knows…do you think Tsuna is that stupid?

Lisa/Risa: *look at each other* Yeah, I think….

Kyon: Fine, next is from Hisaruki Kyoya

* * *

_btw,good luck on ur exam ^^ mine's comming soon =~=_

hibari:(sorry that i hav 2 re-write this) wat happen if hibird hav became a human,gander female

__________

a question 4 every1 again: my sister n my friend asked me this question wat happen if the the person u like,got drunk n hug u 4 no reason,wat would u do?

* * *

Lisa: Thanks and good luck to you too!

Kyon: So Hibari? What will you think of Hibird if it was a human female?

Hibari: …

Lisa: Not again… will you still like Hibird?

Hibari: It's not my bird…

Lisa: Another sarcastic answer…judging by that I think it's a no…

Hibird: *fluff its feathers*

Risa: A question for all of us, well…I think…umm…very embarrassed…I don't think I could move

Lisa: Me? Shocked….asks somebody to bring him to the nearest restroom to wake him up…

Kyon: Throw some water at him…

Lisa: You gotta be kidding!

Kyon: It wakes him up, right?

Lisa: *face palmed* A few more answer from the cast please…

Aldeheid: Push him away; I guess…It's so embarrassing

Lampo: Hug her back…you like the person don't you?

Gokudera: Who cares?

Lisa: Stupid tako-head…

Gokudera: Watch it woman…

Risa: Maa….maa…next is from DemonicAngel96

* * *

_This really brightins my day. And good luck with exams. Well here are my questions and dares:_

Gokudera: put on cat ears and a cat tail and start playing with yarn.

Giotto: i was going to cosplay as you but im in Florida soo its hot. Can you use your secret weapon on me and the rest of the cast? ( type in Giottos secret weapon on deviantart.)

Tsuna: Admit that you are the only ultimate uke in the world and who out of all the guardians would you rather have sex with?

Mukuro: Oh nos! I havent dared you in awhile! Dress as a butler and speak like Sebastian from Black Butler for the rest of the interview.

Verde: inject Hibari with truth serum that when asked a question the answer it truthfully and they have to answer.

Hibari: Here are some good questions but first you can not say anything mean or degrading but you must speak or im paralyzing you and locking you in a closet with Mukuro!

First: read some 6918 and 1827 which do you like more?

Second: If hypothetically speaking Tsuna was left helpless and was tied to a bed, would you take advantage of him? And finally: Hibari... Do you like Tsuna

Fran: Dye the stupid long hair commanders hair pink!

Bel: Guess what? I was chosen to cosplay as you for my group! So may i borrow your tiara and can you do your sexy laugh for me? And teach me to be a sadist- wait hold on im more of a sadist then you... Oh well thanx any ways

______________

Wao ok just one more... I want you guys to read my ?oneshots called random drabbles for khr. I dont like typing!'n but i will post more later on this week. Oh and i nndont remember my password so im leaving this as mman anyonamus review-cant spell to save her nnmmmlife-

* * *

Lisa: Gokudera….a cat?

Kyon: Looks like it…Gokudera, wear this and go!

Gokudera: No way am I *glare from Lisa* CHE!

_5 minutes later_

Gokudera: *in a cat ears and tail*

Lisa: Play with yarn kitty….*throws yarn at him*

Gokudera: Grrr…*plays with the yarn*

Kyon: Don't do anything….Yamamoto…no…

Yamamoto: *holding in his reason*

Lisa: Next is Giotto, can you use your deadliest weapon on the cast?

Giotto: Hmm? Okay…*uses his deadliest weapon on everyone-HIS SMILE*

All the boys: *jaw dropped and blushes*

Lisa: He's….so….hot…

Kyon: I feel like surrendering to him.

Risa: *got DemonicAngel96*

DemonicAngel96: Kyaa! Giotto!

Lisa: GO admit it Tsuna, loud and clear!

Tsuna: *gulp* IM THE ULTIMATE UKE IN THE WORLD!

Everyone except the hosts: *jaw dropped*

Lisa: Okay, now which guardian do you want to have sex with?

Kyon: Come on, I know you want him….

Tsuna: Kyon-san *blushing while looking at Hibari*

Hibari: *smirk*

Lisa: *sigh* I knew it…Hibari has more sex appeal than that pineapple.

Mukuro: *twitch*

* * *

Lisa: Next, Mukuro go cosplay as Sebastian for the rest of the interview!

Mukuro: *already in cosplay* Yes, my lord…

Kyon: They do look similar…I like the new hair…

Lisa: At least it's not pineapple. Okay, Verde give me the truth serum!

Verde: *gives Lisa the truth serum*

Lisa: Sorry Hibari...*injects him while he's not looking and runs to Risa*

Hibari: Grrrr….

Risa: Umm, first question. Do you like 1827 or 6918?

Hibari: *trying to close his mouth* 1…8…2…7…

Lisa: It's a miracle! He spoke!

Kyon: Looks like skylark here wants to be on top…

Risa: There…there…second question. If Tsuna was tied to a bed, would you take advantage of him?

Hibari: *biting his lips*

Risa: You'll hurt yourself…just say it *walks over and puts her ear near Hibari*

Lisa: Risa is really smart

Kyon: Unlike somebody…

Lisa: *glare*

Risa: *came back*

Lisa: What did he say?

Risa: I asked him the second and third…he says he'll bite Tsuna to death…

Lisa: For both answers?

Risa: *nods*

* * *

Lisa: Done, next is my favorite! Fran go dye that sharky's hair pink!

Squalo: WHAT THE F**K *pushed into a pool of pink hair dye*

Lisa: Is that the fast way to dye hair?

Kyon: Whatever it is, it works…*points at Squalo coming out with pink hair*

Lisa: Ahahahahaaha…

Squalo: SHUT IT B***H!

Lisa: Like I'll listen to you girly commander….ahahahaha

Squalo: VOIIII!

Kyon: next is the easy one…Bel laugh…

Bel: Ushishishishi…

Kyon: Good. *grab his tiara and hands it to DemonicAngel96*

DemonicAngel96: Thanks see ya!

Bel: THE PRINCE'S TIARA!

Kyon: Geez, it's just a tiara…she'll give it back!

Risa: That's all from DemonicAngel96, now is kutiekat671

* * *

_Hope you get good luck on the exams! Also, OMG I have a whole chapter! ^W^_

Questions:

Lisa/Risa/and Kyon: If you could have a box animal, what flame type would it be,what would it do, and what animal would it be?

Every KHR character there: If there was a pokemon to represent each of you, what would it be?

Hibari: Does Hibird know any other songs besides the Namimori anthem?

Viper/Mammon: Are you a girl or a guy? Some FF say that your a girl, but others say that your a guy.

I'm not feeling very dare-y. I figured to keep the questions and dares to a minimum...for now. You guys are awesome!

* * *

Lisa: I'm so happy somebody calls me awesome…

Kyon: Me too, so box animal… it would be Sun, and it could shoot out tons of sun type bullets…the animal is a hybrid between cheetah and tiger.

Lisa: *whistle* That's one cool box animal. Mine? It's a rare darkness flame… (hope this counts)… It's able to create dark illusions and a barrier to protect its master… the animal is a dragon.

Risa: Huh? I already have Arias…*hugging Arias*

Arias: Arf Arf!

Lisa: Let me refresh your memory…Arias is a blizzard wolf with healing abilities…its Risa's box animal that I haven't written in my other story, sorry.

Reborn: Great imagination…

Lisa: This is the difference between the real world and the TV world…

Kyon: Next, is what pokemon represents the boys?

Lisa: Hmm…I think Charizard is more like Hibari…

Risa: Why do you think that?

Lisa: Because Charizard likes seeking fights with strong opponents…

Risa: Oh….

Hibari: Hn…

Gokudera: Pokemon?

Lisa: Yup…

Gokudera: I suppose Growlithe….

Kyon: True, he's right…Growlithe is really loyal to his master…

Lisa: Just like Gokudera…

Ryohei: HITMONCHAN TO THE EXTREME!

Lisa: *sweat dropped* I forgot there was boxing pokemon like Ryohei…

* * *

Risa: Oh well, sorry but we could only do three because of limited words. Moving on, Hibari does Hibird knows any other songs apart from the Namimori Anthem…

Hibari: No…

Risa: That's a straight answer…

Hibird: *flies over to Risa's shoulders*

Risa: *listening to Hibird and giggling*

Lisa: What's so funny?

Risa: Hibird just sang Super Junior's Super Girl…

Kyon: *snicker* OMG, don't tell Hibari….*whisper*

Lisa: *snickering* Sure…next Viper are you a girl or boy?

Viper: What do I look like, Muu?

Lisa: I don't know, a floating baby with a hood…

Viper: I'm a boy…Muu.

Lisa: *sigh* I think that's done…so I'll do the other reviews later when I'm free again…

Risa: See ya!

* * *

_**Lisa: That's finally done…**_

_**Kyon: Aargh! Stupid History!**_

_**Lisa: Now you know, so guys I hope you like this chapter and please read my new story…it's about us going into the KHR world.**_

_**Risa: Yes and please keep those reviews coming!**_


	15. INTERVIEW THIRHTEEN

Lisa: Updates!

_**Kyon: Yay!**_

_**Risa: *smile* don't own, don't sue!**_

* * *

**INTERVIEW THIRTEEN QUESTION, DARES AND PAIRING CONFESSION?**

Lisa: Hello everyone, we're back in business!

Risa: How's the exam so far?

Kyon: *depressed mood* Terrible...

Lisa: Come on; cheer up...just 3 more days before it's over!

Kyon: *sigh* Well we should be happy for the reviewer's sake...*took out a review* okay, the first is from tsukikage

* * *

_Heya. Thanks for doing my review. I suppose there was an error somewhere, but don't worry, I'm not mad. Actually, I thought I accidentally made YOU guys mad, with my slightly-over-T-review. D: But anyway, that's all in the past now. You finallly put the Shimon on, yay! Here're my questions._

Enma - Sigh. I really need to ask you this. Would you kill Tsuna, given the chance? I mean really really kill him. (Please don't kill him, we love our chronically-dame tunafish uke.) And also, could you kiss me please? I've been in love with you ever since you came out.

Adelheid - are you in love with Julie? (I'm just referring to the latest chapter.)

Julie - who do you pick? Adelheid/ Or Chrome? C'mon pick pick pick...

Kouyou - let me tell you something first. OMG you look awesome when you take off your specs. :) Anyway, I wanna dare you to do something... I want you to spend one day with Ryohei without arguing, competing or anything. Just a normal day. A NORMAL DAY, YA HEAR?

____

Okay, gtg now. Byesies!

* * *

Tsuna: Tunafish?

Lisa: Well...taking away the S in Tsuna does make Tuna...

Kyon: that kinda rhythm...

Risa: Are you sure? Oh well, Enma would you kill Tsuna?

Enma: *glare*

Tsuna: *sad*

Lisa: I think that's a yes...

Risa: *pats Tsuna* It's okay...it'll be resolved soon...

Lisa: Enma don't even dare kill him on this show! And kiss the reviewer...

Aldeheid: Why does he have to do that?

Lisa: It's a dare, he has to...it's not gone to kill him...geez!

Aldeheid: Hn...

Kyon: *got tsukikage*

Enma: *kissed her*

tsukikage: *squeal* Thank you and I love you so much Enma!

Enma: *blushes while looking away*

Lisa: Good to know, Aldeheid do you like Julie?

Aldeheid: What? *blush* who would like that-that-*blushing*

Lisa: Hah! I knew it...the manga says it all!

Julie: Wow, Suzuki...*wraps his hand around Aldeheid's waist but got slapped*

Kyon: Ouch! Tough luck...

Risa: *sweat dropped* Ahaha...well next is for Julie, who do you pick Aldeheid or Chrome?

Julie: Hmmm,*look at Aldeheid then Chrome* not sure...they are so cute...I want them all...

Kyon: *bang him with a frying pan* YOU FLIRT!

Lisa: *cringe* as expected, last one is a dare for Kouyou and Ryohei...*looks at fighting duo irritatingly* HEY! STOP FIGHTING!

Kouyou/Ryohei: O-O

Lisa: Good. Go and spend a day with each other without fighting...

Kouyou: I can't spend a day with this idiot...

Ryohei: You're the idiot TO THE EXTREME!

Lisa: WHO CARES, JUST GO AND IF I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE FIGHTING...I'LL SLICE YOU!

Kouyou/Ryohei: *swat dropped and ran out the door to their NORMAL DAY together*

Kyon: *looks at Lisa* How would you know they're fighting if their outside the studio?

Lisa: I put tracking devices and recorders on them...so I know their every move...*smirks evilly*

Kyon: *shocked and a little scared* Oh...Ahem, next review is from Natila

* * *

_Oh...Hi...Sorry , my english not very good but this is my question for KHR Interview and I really like your show , I try so hard to read them becuse of my bad english but I'm very love it_

First , Giotto or I should call you Vongola Primo ? Anyway , I read KHR and I wonder what do you feel when Cozart die ?

Second , if you can , can you invite Cozart Simon ? I want to ask him and Giotto who are their wife , or lover because I think both of them are perfect and who are woman that lucky enough for their love

Third , Primo , do you love Cozart ? ( I mean like lover and please don't kill me )

And finally , Daemon-sama , I hate you but I still love you because you very cool and...evil ( I know , I like yaoi and shounen-ai ), if you can return to the past , do you still like this ?

__________

PS : I really love you all and this interview , if you can please help me answer all question , thank you very much and sorry if i made mistake , i'm not very good at grammar T_T

* * *

Lisa: Thanks for liking our show!

Kyon: First is for Primo, how do you feel about Cozart's death?

Giotto: *sigh* Guilty...It's my fault that he died...I should have...*clench teeth*

Kyon: *pats his shoulder* its okay, It's all over...

Lisa: Poor Giotto...okay...wait for a second *went outside and pulled Cozart in*

Cozart: Why am I here?

Lisa: Sorry, but I need to ask you a question...

Giotto: Cozart!

Cozart: Giotto...

Risa: A reunion...good to see...so who are your wives?

Cozart/Giotto: *smiling nervously and starching the back of their head*

Lisa: Come on, spit it out...

Cozart: She's a fine lady...strong both mentally and physically...too bad I didn't get a chance to propose to her...

Lisa: Damn, I'm sorry...

Giotto: ...

Kyon: Giotto?

Giotto: Oh, she's my lover...a sweet and kind maiden...

Lisa: Can I know their names?

Cozart/Giotto: Sorry, not telling

Kyon: *pouted* Why?

Cozart: Sorry kid...

Lisa: *sigh* we'll never know...next is for Giotto...do you love Cozart in a romantic way?

Giotto: *blanch* Umm...

Kyon: *waiting anxiously*

Giotto: Not really...?

Lisa: I think that closes the case, last *glare at Daemon* you really like what you have done to those two Primos, huh?

Daemon: Nufufufu, the Primo seat should be mine...

Lisa: *hands with cards restrained by Risa* I feel like slicing and dicing him like sushi...

Risa: Don't do it Lisa...it's not worth it...

Kyon: Quick! Next is from NinaKerndall

* * *

_Hi, Nina here. I ABSOLUTELY LOVE your interviews/dares. You are AWESOME. ALL of you. Really couldn't stop laughing. I'm totally looking forward to more!_

So...questions. Hmm, hmm, what to ask...I'm a huge fan of Fran the Varia (EXCEPTING Levi, go stick your head in the toilet bowl or something) so:

Squalo: Why is your hair white? Personally, I like it, but I'd prefer your TYL's hair. Gomen gomen. ^^""

Xanxus: Do you have any feelings for the Sharkie? Huh? HUH?

Bel: (very respectfully, he IS a prince after all) Um, Bel-sama, why do you have such bangs? I know it is unfitting for a peasant like me to speak to you, but can you please pweaase answer? (Ya get a cookie if you do. Lussuria's best. XD)

And Dares:

Levi: Go stick your head in the toilet bowl. Tape it if ya want, Lisa. XD

Squalo: 7 mins in Heaven with Xanxus. -snickers-

Fran: -glomps and hugs- I like you so you can go do whatever you want with anyone! Go stab Bel with his knives if you want. Sorry, Bel-sama, I still like you but you're still my number two...

I like Bel's knives, by the way.

Well, I gotta sign off now! Love ya all! Gambatte ne~!

Fail Authoress

______________

Nina Kerndall

* * *

Lisa: A Varia fan...hmm, good to know that some people like them...

Kyon: Except Levi...

Levi: Why you * Xanxus sticks Levi's head in the toilet bowl*

Lisa: Huh...one dare down...

Kyon: Xanxus doesn't look very happy...his tortures must have got to him...

Lisa: Stay away from him...now for Sharky...why the hell is your hair white?

Squalo: VOIII, IT'S MY ORIGINAL HAIR COLOR!

Lisa: Yeah...yeah...I heard that excuse from Lampo!

Squalo: VOIIII!

Lisa: Though your TYL hair is a little nice...

Squalo: VOIIII! IS THAT A COMPLIMENT?

Lisa: WHAT DO THINK SHARKY! YOU'RE HOPELESS...

Squalo: *cursing and VOIII-ing*

Kyon: These two can never stop fighting...

Risa: *sweat dropped* Well...next is for Xanxus, do you like Squalo?

Xanxus: *Glare at Squalo* I don't have interest in trash...

Squalo: VOIII! F**K! *wine glass thrown at him*

Lisa: Hn, idiots...*avoided a wine glass* WATCH IT! DAMN...now it's for Bel, why do you have such bangs?

Bel: Ushishishi, because I'm a prince...

Lisa: Even if you're a prince, you don't need the bangs...

Bel: I don't need to be told by a peasant...

Lisa: Grr...

Kyon: Calm down, okay on the dares...7 minutes in heaven...Squalo and Xanxus

Lisa: *deadpan*

Squalo: VOIII! WHY HIM?

Xanxus: Shut it trash...*drags Squalo to the closet*

Risa: I feel a little uncomfortable with this...

Lisa: Bear with it...*took out manga*

* * *

_7 minutes later~_

Squalo: *kicks open the door* VOIIIIIII

Kyon: He's VOIIIII-ing more than before...

Lisa: Hn, must have been really embarrassing...

Xanxus: Trash...*smirks at Squalo before going back to his chair*

Risa: *sweat dropped* I don't want to know, last is for Fran...do whatever you want to anyone...

Fran: *deadpan* Can we stop the glomping and hugging option?

Risa: Sorry Fran, but people love you.

Fran: *sigh* Bel-senpai...let me stab you...*have Bel's knives*

Bel: *can't find his knives* How did the Froggy get the price's knives?

Lisa: *snicker* (the devil behind it)

Fran: Hold still *throw it at Bel*

Bel: AAAAAAAAH!

Lisa: That's going to leave a mark...

Kyon: And a lot of blood... now this is from J.J psycho

* * *

_Hi Hi! :D i'm here again~ didn't know that you don't accept the any Shimon questions. Sorry *bows* Your fanfic is as great as always i could say that it always grasp my attention so much. xD here are some questions_

and Daemon, how is your relationship exactly? i mean look if you are the first generation of Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro... then won't you two be the same like them actually having a grudge(or maybe the opposite) on each other?

- Why do you have like the Devil 'Lens', it's cool but is it because you have bad eyesight? or what? you could have chose other cooler stuff too? and I want to tell you that i hate you even though i like you but since you are trying to take Mukuro's body i don't like you but again you are sooooo cool and strong and smart so i kinda still like you...but i don't really like you... -/- ahh... i'm stuck...

____________________

Dares: I dare Mukuro and Hibari be the BEST buddies for a day(which mean no fighting with each other and must treat each othere with care like frinds do)

* * *

Alaude: I'll arrest him *glare at Daemon*

Daemon: Is THAT affection I sense?

Alaude: Pineapple herbivore...

Lisa: Please...don't fight, Daemon why do you have the Devil Lens?

Daemon: its function is useful and no I have no bad eyesight...

Lisa: *Thinking of the pose from Daemon on a certain poster* you look like a girl...

Daemon: *twitch* My, Lisa...you're getting bolder and bolder on every chapter...

Lisa: Shut it pineapple...

Daemon: *irritated mark*

Kyon: It's rubbing off on her...

Reborn: Her spar partner's influence is contagious... (Referring to my other story)

Risa: E-to, last but not least...Mukuro and Hibari has to be best friends for the rest of the day...

Mukuro: *puts his arm on Hibari's shouders* Kufufufu, best friend, huh...skylark?

Hibari: *sigh*

Lisa: Now that you mention it, how are the two idiots?

Kyon: Let me check where they are...*listens to recording* they...

Lisa: They what? Are they fighting?

Kyon: They are actually being good friends...talking about boxing all the while...

Lisa: *jaw dropped*

Risa: *nervous laugh* they finally agree on something there...last review for the chapter is from LiveLaughRead73

* * *

_Sorry I haven't really been keeping up with the story...life keeps me pretty busy hehe..._

Shitopi-Chan: is there something more behind that interest you have in Gokudera-kun?

Dares:

Can you bring Daemon in and have him apologize for taking Julie's body?

Lisa: Remember back in Interview 9? Is it possible to dare you to say your number one pairing? (you don't have to, i was just wondering...)

Mukuro, Chrome & Daemon: Try out a...dragon fruit haircut.

________________________

Yamamoto: pat Squalo on the head like a puppy.

* * *

Lisa: Life, huh? I know...exams keep my life busy...

Kyon: *sigh* Okay, a question for Shitopi-chan, do you have more than just an interest in Gokudera?

Shitopi-chan: Yes~

Everyone: NANI!

Shitopi-chan: I love his cute little cat, so adorable...

Lisa: *restraining herself from fainting* Shi-Shitopi-chan, that's not what I meant...

Shitopi-chan: Really?

Lisa: Like love?

Shitopi-chan: Nope, just his cat...

Lisa: *already on floor* Kyon, just move on without me...I need a break...

Kyon: *sweat dropped* don't faint...we need you later...

Risa: Daemon, please apologize for taking Julie's body.

Daemon: Why should I?

Kyon: You stole his body...

Daemon: Nufufufu, it's not like he say he doesn't want to...

Kyon: Grr...damn pineapple!

Deamon: *scowl*

Lisa: *soar head* Okay, what's the dare?

Risa: What your favorite pairing?

Lisa: A lot of people really want to know, huh?

Risa: *nods*

Lisa: *sigh* Fine...*looking at anxious crowd* really...D18...

Dino/Hibari: O-O|||

Kyon: The tutor and the student...as expected you like both of them anyway...

Lisa: Yeah, and I actually don't feel that afraid to say it...

Kyon: Hibari's attitude is rubbing off on you...

Lisa: Just hope I don't start saying herbivore...

* * *

Kyon: Okay pineapple boys...and girl; let's give you a new cut! *took out scissors*

Pineapples: *gulp*

_A few hours later~~_

Daemon/Mukuro/Chrome: *dragon fruit hairstyle*

Lisa: *snickering* so...cute...

Kyon: It...suits...you...*snicker*

Risa: Umm, last one...Yamamoto go pat Squalo like a puppy and BE CAREFUL!

Yamamoto: *grins* Okay I'll...*pats Squalo on the head*

Squalo: VOIIIII! WHAT THE F**K ARE YOU MOTHERF**KER DOING! *chases Yamamoto around the studio*

Risa: *face palmed* Squalo... *saw Kouyou and Ryohei* Hi guys, how was your day?

Kouyou/Ryohei: Good/ Okay TO THE EXTREME...

Risa: The day is over so...

Kouyou/Ryohei: YOU STUPID IDIOT/ BOXING IS SUPPOSED TO BE STARTED OFF WITH AN UPPER CUT EXTREME!

Risa: *face palmed*

Hibari: *death glare* Pineapple herbivore...*raises tonfas*

Mukuro: Kufufufu...*took out trident*

Lisa: I suppose we should end things off before the chaos breaks out...see you guys later...

Risa/Kyon: And please review!

* * *

_**Lisa: Yay! I updated!**_

_**Kyon: Great, finally we could write something other than the exams answers...**_

_**Lisa: Yeah, good point and thanks for your reviews...I'll update more soon...**_

_**Risa: And question time~ **_

_**WHAT PLACE WOULD BE GREAT FOR HIDING RARE AND POWERFUL GUARDIAN RINGS?**_

_**Lisa: Please send in your suggestions along with your review or just PM me...**_

_**Kyon: It's for the chapters on our "going into KHR world" story... there will be two chapters where Lisa and Kyon have to try and seek their ancestor's guardian rings...**_

_**Lisa: And I can't find a good place...I got the Amazon River stuck in my head...**_

_**Risa: So please send in your reviews and suggestions...thanks!**_


	16. INTERVIEW FOURTEEN

Time for updates! Don't own, Don't sue

* * *

_**KHR INTERVIEW BACK IN BUSINESS!**_

Lisa: Hi guys!

Kyon: So sorry for the long…wait.

Risa: Lisa and Kyon are a little tired form writing every day.

Lisa: Yup, especially on an exam paper. Let's get on with the show, oh and good to see you boys!

All boys: Hi.

Kyon: YOSH! The first review is from .NOT

* * *

_lol..i was looking foe something funny when i stumbled upon this faithful on to the questions!_

_varia:did anyone of u had a girlfriend?if so then how many?_

_gokudera:how could you be gay foe that jolly head?u made me cry :(_

_fran:if u were to be stranded in a deserted island who would u pick?Belphegor or ur pineapple headed shisho?_

_now time for the loathed dares :3 (kishishishishi):_

_every boy character (except lussuria fran and levi):wear the dreaded maid outfit complete with kitten ears and kitten tail!_

_reborn:shoot yourself with the moe bullet_

_fran:french kiss belphegor foe 10 minutes_

_xanxus:i dunno..die foe like 5 times?_

_lisa,risa and kyon:make sure that fran and belphegor does NOT go out of it?i don't want ur ratin to go up ;(_

_ja ne~_

* * *

Kyon: Varia, girlfriends?

Lisa: Pffft, like the shark has a girlfriend...

Squalo: VOIIIII! WHAT DO YOU MEAN!

Lisa: Hn...

Risa: How long has Hibari and Lisa trained together?

Kyon: A few days...

Risa: Oh...*sweat dropped*

Lisa: So, does anyone have a girlfriend?

Lussuria: Xanxas has~~~

Lisa: That pervert...how many?

Lussuria: Hmm, not sure...he always dumps one and come back with another one...about 20...

Lisa: *twitch*

Kyon: I hate that prevented Varia boss...

Risa: Well, let's move on...Gokudera, you're gay for Yamamoto?

Gokudera: WHO SAYS I'M GAY!

Lisa: It's pretty obvious.

Gokudera: WHO WOULD LIKE THAT JOLLYHEAD?

Kyon: You...

Gokudera: *blush*

Lisa: Hmm, I think he would be gay even for Tsuna but whatever...*read review* Fran, would you pick Bel or that pineapple if you're stranded on a deserted island?

Fran: Sisho...

Lisa: That was fast...

Fran: At least he doesn't try to rape me...

Lisa: But he stabs you with his trident...

Fran: It doesn't hurt...

Lisa: *sweat dropped*

Risa: *nervous laugh* Uhh, now to the dares every boy except Lussuria and Levi must wear the maid outfit, kitty ears and tail...

Lussuria: Why not me?

Lisa: Because we might puke...

Lussuria: *pouted*

* * *

_After 10 minutes on forcing them to wear the cosplay~~_

All the boys: *depressed*

Lisa: The boys must be very depressed...

Kyon: But Hibari looks kinda cute in the cosplay...

Lisa: *looking away from Hibari* What-Whatever...

Levi: Boss...*looking at Xanxus*

Risa: Next is Reborn to shoot himself with the moe bullet...

Reborn: Hn *took gun out and shot himself but got no changes*

Lisa: There aren't any changes...

Kyon: Wait, he's eyes got bigger and cuter...like a baby...

Reborn: I'm already a baby...

Kyon: Right...

Risa: *sigh* next is for Fran to French kiss Bel for 10 minutes...

Fran: *sigh* I don't want to-*pulled in by Bel* MMPH!

Lisa: *counting*

_10 minutes later_~

Fran: *trying to break free*

Lisa: Hey prince, it's over...

Bel: Ushishishi...*trying to rape Fran*

Kyon: *shot him* THINK OF THE RATINGS, DAMN IT!

Lisa: Nice shot, now Xanxus go die 5 times...

Xanxus: Who would listen to you, tra-*kicked into a pit of lava*

Lisa: That makes one...*rewinds about 4 times* and done...

Xanxus: *twitching from pain*

Kyon: I love this type of dares...now the next review is from Hibird-Fan

* * *

_Now, i can't be bothered to log in and reveal my identity to get kamikorosu'ed can eye? C:!_

_Hibari - Give Hibird to me. You're not showing enough love for the poor thing! D: ! You're just focusing on the -censored- Roll !_

_- What if i somehow made Hibird a girl? (As stated in Hisaruki-san's review, i really want to know as i plan on writing a fanfic about the almighty Hibird because the poor thing doesn't have enough love from Hibari ...)_

* * *

Lisa: Hibari...calm down...

Hibari: Herbivore...*murderous aura*

Risa: Poor Roll...*patting Roll*

Roll: Chu~~*sad*

Kyon: I suppose you should give Hibird to him...

Lisa: Come...on...please...Hibari! *trying to restrained him*

Hibari: No...

Lisa: It's for a day and he loves Hibird, look at the name!

Hibari: Grr...

Lisa: I'll make sure the person brings him back...please?

Hibari: *frown* Fine!

Lisa: Thank you. *Hibird flies out to find his temporary master*

Kyon: But I thought I saw more scenes of Hibird than Roll in the anime...

Lisa: Who know? Okay, another repeat of a question, if Hibird was a girl?

Kyon: Hibari, answer it...

Hibari: Bird form?

Lisa: I think...

Hibari: *silence* I think I can accept...

Lisa: Are you starting to show some affection because you're scared of losing Hibird?

Hibari: *glare*

Lisa: *gulp* I think that's a no...

Risa: Next is from chrome-yuuki

* * *

_u-um hi! im yuuki_

_i love your fanfics lisa-san *warm smile*_

_u-um...im really sorry if my questions are boring..cuz im a 1896 fan...gomenasai! and i really really hate pineapple idiot very very much _

_u-um here are the questions_

_chrome-chan:which one would much more want to be stuck with in a room? hibari-sama or katou julie?_

_daemon:why..i mean why did you kiss kawaii chrome-chan!(watery eyes)_

_sawada-sama:why are you so cute whenever your in DW mode?_

_here are the dares:_

_chrome-chan:a-ano..please wear a cute maid outfit_

_pineapple idiot:go die! and don't come near chrome during the whole interview!_

_hibari-sama:french kiss chrome (pls don't hate me for this!)*blushing*_

_arigato! I hope lisa-san can do all these *warm smile*_

_*hugs chrome and hibari then punches mukuro then runs away*_

* * *

Chrome: A-ano...arigatou...

Hibari: Che...

Lisa: Mukuro's K.O

Kyon: She packs a punch...so Chrome,who would you rather be stuck in a room with, Hibari or Julie?

Chrome: A-ano...*looks at flirt Julie then quickly changes to Hibari*

Lisa: Hibari, that the answer...

Hibari: Hn...

Kyon: That sadistic prefect always seems safer than the flirt...

Lisa: You're right...

Risa: Next is for Daemon, why did you kiss Chrome?

Daemon: Because she is mine...

Kyon: Don't go saying saying stupid things!

Daemon: But it's true...I gave her-*pause*

Lisa: Pineapple...

Daemon: *twitch and glare*

Lisa: That is why I hate pineapples excluding Chrome...

Chrome: A-arigatou Lisa-san...

Lisa: It's okay...

Risa: Next is for Tsuna, why are you so cute in DW mode?

Tsuna: I am? *blush*

Lisa: More of "cool" than "cute" but I think it's the same...

Risa: Tsuna always fight for his friends, that's what make him special...*smile*

Tsuna: *blush*

Kyon: The dares~~ Chrome go change into the maid outfit...

Chrome: Do I have too?

Kyon: *nods*

Chrome: *sigh and went to change*

_5 minutes later, Chrome came back in the maid outfit..._

Mukuro: Kufufufufu, my little-*smack Mukuro with metal fan*

Lisa: Get away from her for the whole interview...

Kyon: That just cut short the dares...great work, now Hibari French kiss Chrome...

Hibari: *smirk*

Chrome: E-eto...*Hibari kissed her*

Risa: Lisa, you okay?

Lisa: Nothing...*twitch and irritating mark as Hibari finished the kiss and smirk at her*

Kyon: Jealous?

Lisa: YOU WISH! *light blush*

Kyon: *snicker* next is from Hanori Shiki

* * *

_It's fine that you will be writing another story because it's probably going to be great like this one XD! Anyways, thanks for doing what I asked you guys to do because I have homemade cookies for you!( hands over cookies) THANK YOU! So this is what I got:_

_Dino: How come you can't fly like the other mafia bosses?_

_Daemon Spade: ~hugs~ I can't hate you because you are so cool. How did you get your style and where can I get it?_

_Byakuran: How would you feel if there were no marshmallows in the world?_

_Lisa/Kyon/Risa: Should I make a Alaude x Fem!Tsuna or Bel x Fem!Fran fanfic?_

_Dares:_

_Reborn: Shoot Tsuna with a Sexy Bullet._

_Tsuna: Go on a date with Mukuro and flirt with him or attempt to at least._

_Thank you because this chapter was great. (~bows~) Good Luck and Update Soon!_

* * *

Lisa: *eating cookies* Wow, it's so good!

Kyon: Yum! So Dino, why can't you fly?

Dino: *nervous laugh* Well, my flames doesn't have flying abilities...

Lisa: Are you sure Scuderia didn't throw you off his back after a few minutes...

Dino: *blush* No!

Lisa: *snickering* really?

Dino: Hey, stop snickering!

Risa: Lisa...*sigh* Daemon, where and how do you get that style?

Daemon: Nufufufu, I comb it like usual...

Lisa: Are you sure? show us...

_Daemon combs his hair the "usual" way...combing it upwards making the pineapple..._

Lisa: Shouldn't people comb their hair down instead of up?

Kyon: Except if you're Kusakabe, then maybe...

Lisa: Then I suppose you got that hairstyle because you were obsessed with fruits?

Daemon: *twitching* I could kill you, you know...*takes out trident*

Lisa: I got dark flames cards...bring it!

Risa: Easy there! Now Byakuran, what if there was no marshmallow in the world?

Byakuran: No marshmallow?

Risa: Yes….

Byakuran: *smile* Then maybe the world doesn't deserve to exist.

Lisa: WHAT!

Byakuran: Just kidding…..* scary smile*

Kyon: *sweat dropped* I don't think he's kidding…

* * *

Lisa: Never ever get rid of our marshmallow supplies, you understand?

Kyon: Yes, ma'am!

Risa: *nervous laugh* Next, Hanori Shiki asked if he/she should make a Alaude x Fem!Tsuna or Bel x Fem!Fran fanfic?

Lisa: Ah…I say Alaude x Fem!Tsuna

Alaude/Tsuna: O-O

Kyon: I think the Bel x Fran one is good….

Lisa: We're in different opinion *turn to Risa* Risa….

Risa: *sigh* Why me?

Lisa: Just choose…

Risa: Umm, please don't think badly of me…same as Lisa…*blush*

Kyon: Your OC is the same as you…

Lisa: No, she's calm and cool apart from me….and much more cuter.*sigh*

Risa: Lisa….don't say that. *pat shoulders*

Kyon: And we're so sorry to only answer this question after such a long time….Gomen…*bow*

Lisa: Okay, now the dares!

Kyon: Reborn! Please do it….

Tsuna: No…I don't want to be woman again!

Kyon: Sorry, Tsuna….

Reborn: *smirk and shot Tsuna with the bullet*

Tsuna: *turned into a sexy…cute…girl*

Kyon: *jaw dropped*

Lisa: Oh…my…god….

Risa: *shakes to get rid of her blush* Well, now Tsuna have to go with Mukuro on a date.

Mukuro: Kufufufu…hello Vongola…*nosebleeding*

Lisa: GO CLEAN YOURSELF UP BEFORE TOUCHING THE TUNA! *throw a flaming card at him as a warning *

_After cleaning up, the pineapple and the tuna went on their date….well Tsuna shivering all the while…._

_1 hour later~~~_

Mukuro: Kufufufu….

Tsuna: …

Lisa: So how is it?

Mukuro: He's pretty bold….

Kyon: What?

Reborn: It must be the effect of the Sexy bullet.

Risa: Ano…Tsuna?

Tsuna: I don't know….my mouth started to move….and….everything came out….I don't know what I said….*depressed*

Risa: Ah…..*sweat dropped* don't worry….it's okay….

Lisa: A depressed tuna….a smirking pineapple…must have been something bad….

Kyon: For Tsuna…

Lisa: Well, we're done with this…on with the next one…This is from Black Ace.

* * *

_I've always hated maths homework -_- Anyway, great as usual! Everything was juts hilarious! Anyways..._

Questions

Lisa: Why do you hate Squalo so much?

Squalo: What do you consider Yamamoto as? An annoying little brother, a student or someone you like? If you don't tell me the truth your box weapon will suffer...

Yamamoto: Who do you like better? Gokudera or Squalo?

Gokudera: I need help with my science and maths homework, can you help me? Pretty please *puppy eyes*

__________________________

Well, that's it for now! Ciao!

* * *

Lisa: Before we start…*took a deep breath* Gomenasai x 20 *gasping for air after long apology*

Kyon: That's for taking a long time to finish this…Gomen and now Lisa.

Lisa: Gladly…he's annoying…loud…inconsiderate….bad mouthed…..

Squalo: VOIII! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING….B***H!

Lisa: See? That's why I hate him!

Squalo: VOIII! I'LL SHRED YOU TO PIECES!

Lisa: Bring it….*took out dark box*

Risa: *chains block the two's sight* If I see you two fighting again….I'll have no choice but to bond you with this!

Lisa/Squalo: *gulp*

Kyon: Wow…Risa….

Risa: Just get on with the show…*chains disappeared*

Kyon: Okay, Squalo. What do you consider Yamamoto as? An annoying little brother, a student or someone you like?

Lisa: And if you don't answer….*took out at his box weapon*

Squalo: How did you!

Lisa: It's pretty easy…now answer it!

Squalo: Che….fine! A student…but lacks training!

Yamamoto: Ahaha…come on Squalo, lighten up!

Squalo: VOIII! With that attitude of yours, you'll never match up to me!

Lisa: *mumble* Yeah right….

Risa: *sigh* So Yamamoto, who do you like more? Gokudera or Squalo?

Yamamoto: Eto…*looking at Squalo then Gokudera*

Squalo: VOIII! JUST CHOOSE YOU BRAT!

Gokudera: Shut it stupid shark!

Squalo: YOU WANNA FIGHT YOU BOMBER!

Gokudera: You bastard! *took out dynamite*

Risa: *stunned*

Lisa: This is the first time I see those two fighting…

Yamamoto: Maa…maa…

Kyon: We have to stop them…

Lisa: Good idea…Risa…

Risa: On it….*conjure up chains and walks to the fighting duo*

Kyon: 3…2…1…

Gokudera/Squalo: Gah! Ow! Itai!

* * *

Lisa: Serves them right!

Gokudera/Squalo: *quietly sitting in their seats*

Risa: *crossing arms and standing next to Dino*

Dino: You okay?

Risa: I can't believe Squalo can be this immature…

Dino: Everyone has their child side…

Risa: Like your clumsiness?

Dino: Risa….*blush*

Risa: *snicker*

Lisa: Let's get this over with Gokudera, go help the reviewer with her math and science homework!

Gokudera: What! No way.

Kyon: Look at the damage you done! You're not going home without any punishment!

Gokudera: It's not my-*pause*

Lisa: JUST DO IT!

Gokudera: *stood up and ran out to find Black Ace*

Lisa: Hm…maybe I should ask him to do mine too…

Kyon: Later, the last review for the chapter is from mayra-the-fox

* * *

_this iS great work. here are few qestion i want to ask_

enma:why cant you see what tsuna really ants to be your freind you cant blame im for something other peaple did. he had no idea about the mafia until reborn came.

tsuna: what would you have done if yamamoto never got hurt.

daemon:why did you betray primo. an none of that 'for the good of vongola' junk tell the truth melon head

dares

i dare tsuna and enma to talk about what happened and be freinds again

i dare anyone who hates spade to kill him

last one i dare reborn to tutor my brother in spanish(the boys mexican and cant even speak spanish whats up with that?)

__________________________________

oh and for your story what if you guys somehow end up going to khr worl and they dont know they are an anime but you do know and it iis before enma come but after the battle with the marshmellow freak. okay bye heres some icecream cake.

* * *

Lisa: More food!

Kyon: Now this is what I like…but before that *took a deep breath* Gomenasai x 20 *panting*

Lisa: We took turns….Gomen for the long wait…now Enma.

Enma: ….

Lisa: Tsuna really wants to be your friend!

Kyon: Referring to the current manga chapter of KHR. Enma is now traumatized.

Lisa: That means dares for Enma might not be able to continue….sorry, but we're going with the plot of the story.

Risa: Gomenasai mina-san*bow*

Lisa: But….we might do the others though. Okay, Tsuna what would you have done if Yamamoto never got hurt?

Tsuna: Well….I might not want to be the 10th mafia boss…and….Enma-kun…wouldn't be…*clenching fist*

Risa: Tsuna….

Lisa: It's not your fault! *glares at Daemon* ITS ALL HIS FAULT!

Daemon: Nufufufu…my...my…

Lisa: Why did you betray Giotto?

Daemon: He's weak….

G: Why that! *stopped by Giotto*

Lisa: Don't worry G….You will get your chance….

Kyon: The dares…*saw one and smirk* I'll leave the interesting one until later…So...Reborn, please go and teach her brother to speak Spanish.

Reborn: *nods and walk out*

Lisa: We will wait for Myra's answer later in the other chapter to find out if Reborn succeeded in teaching him Spanish.

Kyon: Now…*turns to Daemon* It's time for your dare...

Daemon: What is that?

Lisa: *evil smirk* One of our dares say…anyone who hates you, can kill you. So…*use cards to pin him to the wall*

Kyon: Anyone wants a piece of him?

G: I'll take his face

Hibari: I'll crowd with you for once, herbivore.*took out tonfa*

Tsuna: *HDW Mode* let's go…

Lisa: *looks at Squalo* Truce?

Squalo: Hn, Truce…

Lisa: I'll shred him to pieces.

Squalo: Not bad thinking….

Kyon: Ready…..and….KILL!

Risa: We'll stop here for now because of the incredibly violent act that is happening here. So please review and we'll see you next time! Bye!

Lisa: DIE YOU WATERMELON HEAD!

* * *

_**Lisa: Yay! I'm finally finished with this chapter!**_

_**Kyon: You still have a few more…*puts a stack of review on her table***_

_**Lisa: I knew I shouldn't have been so lazy…*anime teary eyes***_

_**Risa: Well, so sorry for the long wait…but we'll be back in business from now on. So please send in your reviews like you never sent before.**_

_**Kyon: And it'll be our turn to patiently wait for your reviews. Here are some chocolate chip cookies and tiramisu cake for all your patient waiting.**_

_**Lisa: So thanks and see ya next time….**_


	17. INTERVIEW FIFTHTEEN

_**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy! oh and Dino...disclaimer please!**_

_**Don't own, Don't sue...por favor (please)**_

* * *

**INTERVIEW FIFTHTEEN**

Lisa: Hi everyone...

Kyon: Good to see you again.

Risa: After so many weeks of resting, we're back and don't worry we're not letting KHR Interview stop!

Lisa: So...let's get started! The first review is from xxxKaiiAnne1827loverxxx

* * *

_Hello...this is my first review.._

_Questions:_

_To Hibari: Do you wear any clothes aside from Namimori Uniform?(I'm just curious)_

_To Reborn: Who is a better student? Tsuna or Dino?_

_To Belphegor: Why did you force Fran to wear the Frog hat?_

_To Tsuna: As Vongola Boss, who's gay among your guardians aside from Gokudera & Yamamoto?_

_To Chrome: Who do you prefer, Hibari or Mukuro? And why?_

_This are my questions for the time being...and I think I repeated the questions in the previous chapters..Oh well...:)_

_

* * *

_

Lisa: Hmm, she has a point about Hibari only wearing his school uniform...

Kyon: So, do you have any at all?

Hibari: Stupid questions...

Kyon: Grr...birdbrain.

Hibari: *glare*

Lisa: I said...no fighting! *glaring at both of them*

Risa: Well, according to the manga covers...he does have other clothes...

Hibari: Hn...

Lisa: Never...start a fight...got it...? *narrowed eyes at Kyon*

Kyon: *gulp and nods*

Risa: Reborn, who is the better student between Tsuna and Dino?

Reborn: You want the truth?

Risa: Of course...

Reborn: Hn...Dino is my ex-student. No matter what his skill are better than Tsuna.

Dino: *starches head in embarrassment*

Tsuna: Good for you Dino-san.

Reborn: But he is still a klutz...dim-witted...dupe...useless...

Risa: I think that's enough plagiarism for one day!

Dino: *depressed*

Tsuna: D-Dino-san...

Lisa: Harsh...

Kyon: But it is the truth...oh well, Bel why do you want Fran to wear that Frog hat?

Bel: Ushishishi, because it suits him...

Fran: It doesn't...I look stupid...

Bel: If the Froggy takes it off...the prince'll skewer you!

Fran: *mumble* Stupid...Bel-senpai.

Lisa: Lucky I'm not him...

Kyon: You're still that skylark's girl-*smacked by Lisa*

Lisa: Shut it...now is for Tsuna, who's gay among your guardian apart from Gokudera and Yamamoto?

Tsuna: Eh...

Lisa: Hm?

Tsuna: *using eye contact to signal towards the pineapple*

* * *

Lisa: Oh...

Mukuro: Kufufufufu...what are you doing Tsunayoshi?

Tsuna: Hieee...

Lisa: Pineapple head...

Mukuro: *twitch*

Lisa: Really...that fruit hair has to go!

Mukuro: Kufufufu...no!

Lisa: Fine...Last one is for Chrome. So, Mukuro or Hibari? Who do you prefer and why?

Chrome: Ano...Mukuro-sama...

Kyon: *rubbing head because of Lisa's smacking* Why?

Chrome: Because...I...swear to be with Mukuro-sama no matter what. And that's what I'll do!

Lisa: Lucky you Mukuro...

Mukuro: Kufufufu...*hugs Chrome*

Chrome: *blush*

Kyon: Next is from J.J Psycho...Ow, my head.

* * *

_Hi there! This is a REALLY! REALLY! REALLY GOOD chapter! i was laughing so hard when i saw that hibird was singing super junior's super girl~ xDDD wahahaha hope Hibari doesnt find out! xD_

_Hibari- in chapter 325, you said that "Rokudo Mukuro is MY prey" what do u exactly mean? i mean... it sounds... yea you get what i mean right? (MY= really possesive huh...)_

_Dares:_

_Gokudera must call Tsuna something really mean then play a prank on him and cannot apolagize about it~ :D heh heh_

_I dare Mukuro to try using tonfas to fight (that would be really funny~) and Hibari must use a trident to fight (can't imagine how it would work though xD)and they must team up and fight against Tsuna and Yamamoto_

_GREAT CHAPTER! Update soon and i will be waiting for the next chapter~ good luck Lisa!_

_

* * *

_

Lisa: I'm so thankful for all the support you guys give me!

Kyon: Thank you...so now Hibari... about that catchphase?

Hibari: ...

Kyon: Are we playing the silence game again? *irritated mark*

Hibari: That pineapple herbivore can only be bite to death by me.

Kyon: Very possessive, huh?

Hibari: *glare*

Kyon: Well, excuse me! You're the one who said MY prey in a creepy way!

Hibari: *readies tonfa*

Lisa: Okay...easy there...

Risa: *flipping through paper*

Dino: Are those reviews?

Risa: Oh no...This is my paperwork.

Dino: Not done yet?

Risa: *sigh* I wish...

Lisa: Risa!

Risa: Huh? Oh, got it! Next is the dares. Gokudera, you have to call Tsuna something mean and play a prank on him.

Gokudera: What! I can't go that to Juudaime!

Risa: I'm sorry...Gokudera you have to...

Reborn: Or else...*took out blackmail pictures*

Gokudera: Gah! It's me in the...

Risa: Kitty cat outfit!

Gokudera: I can't let Juudaime see this...*reluctantly turns to Tsuna* I'm-*pause*

Risa: You can't apologize...

Gokudera: Grr...Juudaime you tuna!

Everyone except Hibari, Kyon and Lisa: *gasp*

Tsuna: Eeh!

Gokudera: *pulls the old bucket of water on the door prank*

Tsuna: *pushed to the door and got splashed*

Risa: Is Gokudera crying?

Dino: I think he is...

Tsuna: *all wet*

Risa: Here Tsuna...and sorry...*hands him a towel*

Tsuna: It's okay...I get that a lot. *wipes his face*

Gokudera: *actually at emo corner sobbing*

* * *

Lisa: What happened?

Risa: Gokudera was forced to mock Tsuna...

Lisa: Oh...well, looks like the last one is for those two to exchange weapons.

Hibari: *holding trident*

Mukuro: *holding tonfas*

Lisa: Okay Tsuna and Yamamoto!

Tsuna/Yamamoto: in HDWM/ readies katanas

Hibari/Mukuro: ...

A few hours later~~

Lisa: *laughing like hell*

Kyon: They are even clumsy than Dino!

Hibari/Mukuro: *face and whole body covered in bruises*

Tsuna: They didn't even start to attack...

Yamamoto: They fumbled with their weapons and got injured.

Lisa: Aahahaha...Hibari...trident too long...Mukuro...tonfas hit face...AHAHAHAHAHA!

Hibari/Mukuro: *glare*

Risa: Lisa...I think you should stop laughing...

Lisa: *panting because of laughing too much* S-sorry...can't help it...

Kyon: *snickering* Well, one down...more to go. (Mukuro: STOP SNICKERING!) Make me! Next is from NinaKerndall

* * *

_Amazing updates as usual. TWO CHAPTERS IN THREE DAYS. You gotta be a fast typer...or you already got them typed up. XD_

_Soo...just some leetle dares this time. Or, not._

_Tsuna: I want you to cosplay as Meiko from Vocaloid. Good luck on it..._

_Gokudera: Hatsune Miku. Saw a certain pic..._

_Yamamoto: KAITO._

_Bel and Fran: Len and Rin. Up to Lisa who get's who._

_Vocaloid rocks! XD_

_Oh, question for Lisa: Do you prefer MaleMammon or FemMammon. Just gotta know._

_Btw why are there so many references to Squalo's pink hair? It's...oddly familiar._

_Waiting for next update! Totally looking forward to it._

_

* * *

_

Lisa: Let's just say, if I'm in a mood...I can type really fast.

Kyon: Yeah...so today we're having a Vocaloid cosplay party.

Lisa: I got the clothes...

Kyon: Okay boys...time to change.

Bel: No way the prince is...*hit on the head with a frying pan*

Lisa: I have resort to use violence on him...anyone else? *glare at the others*

The few cosplayers: *shakes head*

Lisa: Good, now go!

A few minutes later~~

Lisa/Kyon: *jaw dropped*

Tsuna: *in a short skirt and blushing*

Lisa: N-not bad...apart from the hair...*sweat dropped*

Kyon: *nervous laugh*

Gokudera: Oi...

Lisa: *turned and almost fainted* G-Gokudera!

Risa: *looked up from paperwork* Mamma Mia...

Kyon: Gokudera...you look so cute~~

Gokudera: SHUT IT YOU BASTARDS!

Yamamoto: Oh...Come on Gokudera...*appeared behind him*

Lisa: Yamamoto!

Kyon: So...hot!

Risa: *twitching*

Dino: Risa?

Risa: Nothing...

Dino: Wow...those guys look...ummm...

Risa: Please don't say it.

Kyon: Okay...all that is left is Bel and Fran.

Bel and Fran: *came out with their cosplay*

Lisa: Maybe it was a bad choice letting Fran be Rin.

Kyon: Wouldn't it even be worse if Bel was?

Lisa: *shiver*

Bel: Ushishishi...

Fran: Why am I wearing a ribbon on my head?

Lisa: Ahahaha...*nervous laugh*

Risa: Lisa...there a question for you too...

Kyon: Oh yeah, which do you prefer? MaleMammon or FemMammon?

Lisa: No matter what male. Mammon being female kinda freaks me out.

Kyon: What? She might be wearing a cute skirt instead of shorts and...

Lisa: I think that's enough information for now! And about Sharky's pink hair? I have no idea...(Squalo: VOIIII!)

Mammon: Muu...

Risa: *sigh* Paperwork...oh well, this review is from SnowieG27

* * *

_Haha, this is my first review here! I really like this interview thingy, you guys are awesome! Haha, I only have a few questions here._

_To Byakuran: Why do you love marshmallows so much? And since when did you get so addicted to them?_

_To Tsuna: You only have a box of pills but how come it seems to last you forever? _

_Haha, sorry if the questions are lame and it's alright if you don't answer them! :) Hope you guys update soon! **Steals Hibird away** :D_

_

* * *

_

Lisa: Hi-Hibari...*restraining him*

Hibari: Grr...

Kyon: Another Hibird stealer...

Reborn: But they do bring it back...

Kyon: And Lisa has to calm him down until then...

Lisa: O-KAY...now...Byakuran, why do you love marshmallow, when did you get addicted to them?

Byakuran: Well...it's soft and chewy and WHITE!

Lisa: Hah!

Kyon: *confused* W-Well when did you got addicted?

Byakuran: Umm...15...or was it...30?

Lisa: I'm wondering...

Kyon: Hm?

Lisa: How many marshmallow he eats in a year?

Kyon: Now you made me curious...

Byakuran: I think...1000...

Lisa/Kyon: *jaw dropped*

Byakuran: Kidding...

Risa: 1000!

Dino: He's just kidding...

Yamamoto: Ahaha...

Lisa: Well, Tsuna...how does that one box of pills last you forever?

Tsuna: Ano...I don't know...one time I was checking the box, it was only half filled; then the next day it was full again.

Lisa: It couldn't be...

Kyon: The anime world is a mysterious yet scary place.

Lisa: Yes...scary...*moving away from Hibari*

Hibari: Hn...

Risa: Done. So next is from DemonicAngel96...*smile*

* * *

_This is still so much fun! And thank you for reviewing. Happy Valentines Day. And i got a D27 out! Sorry Risa... He is just so adorable. Ok down to business:_

_First of all:_

_Byakuya: i love you. And my dare is for you to wear tge friily french maids dress and go say hi to Sho-chan!_

_Mukuro: i love you too! Do you perfer being paired to Byakuya, Hibai, or Tsuna?_

_Tsuna: you are so adorable! Please kiss your favorite guardian. ( Shut up Gokudera! It isnt you!)_

_Dino: Tell Risa you love her and then be my spanish substitute teacher for the week! Please! My sub is so mean to me and Risa can come too. You guys can stay in my spare bedroom ( its a queen sized -wink wink-) _

_Yamamoto: make meh sushi_

_Hibari: ... Oo lets think up a good one... I know! Do my homework for the month of April! Yes not now April. And be uke for Tsuna!_

_Reborn: in order to help Hibari in being uke. Shoot him with the uke bullet and Tsuna with the possesive lustful seme bullet!_

_Collonello: take Lal on a date!_

_Lal: when, yes i said when, Collonello tries to kiss you on this date LET HIM!_

_Mammon: Give me 5billion British dollars! _

_Who havent i tortured yet...?_

_Ah! Skull: Take Leon from Reborn and give him to me_

_Alaude: Be my Valentine_

_And finally..._

_Risa, Lisa, and Kyon: Grab your fav khr character and take them to the karayoke bar! Bring Hibari though and ask him to sing hitooribocchi no sadame ( i have no idea if i spelled it right)_

_Ah. I love being sadistic. _

_Bye-be~ ( takes Hibari and locks him in her closet )_

_

* * *

_

Hibari: *pounding at the door*

Lisa: Is this really a good idea, locking him in the closet?

Kyon: I...fear...the worse.

Risa: The maid oufit challenge...again?

Lisa: Looks like it...Byakuran...

Byakuran: Already on it! *took maid outfit and ran out*

Lisa: *can't believe her eyes*

Kyon: Lisa?

Lisa: I hope Souichi isn't going to freak out...

* * *

_**At Souichi's house~~**_

_**DING~DONG~**_

Souichi: Who is it?

Byakuran: *standing in front of Souichi in the outfit* Hi Souichi-kun~~

Souichi: *blushes bright red and nosebleed* B-BYAKURAN-SAMA!

* * *

Lisa: Yeah...I think he just freak out...

Kyon: How do you know?

Lisa: Intuition...

Risa: Okay...Mukuro, who do you prefer to be paired with Byakuran, Hibari, or Tsuna?

Mukuro: Kufufufu...*prevented smirk at Tsuna*

Tsuna: *backing away*

Lisa: Poor Tuna... preyed on by a pedo pineapple.

Kyon: Now...Tsuna, go kiss your favorite guardian!

Tsuna: Eeh...

Kyon: Come on...

Tsuna: Umm...*walks to Hibari*

Hibari: Hm? *kissed by Tsuna (on the cheek)*

Lisa: *deadpan*

Kyon: Trying to act calm, huh?

Lisa: *sigh*

Hibari: *smirk*

Tsuna: *blush*

Mukuro: Tsunayoshi...*got a card thrown at him*

Lisa: Hands off the tuna...you pedo!

Kyon: Hm...*looks at review* Ah, looks like we can finally tease those two lovebirds...

Lisa: Oh...*devious smirk* Risa...Dino!

Risa/Dino: *stopped chatting* Yes?

Lisa: Dino...tell Risa you love her!

Dino: *blush* what!

Risa: *light blush* Lisa!

Lisa: It's not my fault...DemonicAngel96 wants it!

Dino: I...

Risa: Well you can't force someone to say it!

Kyon: Who knows?

Dino: Risa!

Risa: Huh! *came close to her ears and whisper* Ah...!

Dino: *looking away with a blushing face*

Lisa: He said it...

Risa: *blushing tomato red*

Kyon: It's so much fun teasing them! Now Dino go be the reviewer's Spanish sub for a week. And bring Risa along...

Risa: *still blushing* But...she only needs Dino...

Kyon: Your Spanish is as good as him, no?

Risa: No, no es... caramba! (No...It's not...dammit!)

Lisa: Fell into the trap...

Dino: Umm, so...

Risa: I'll go...but...don't think prevented ideas...

Dino: Eeh!

Romario: *snickering*

* * *

Lisa: Next is Yamamoto, please make some sushi for her!

Yamamato: Already done, and here's some for everyone.

Lisa: Yum~~ Umm, Yamamoto, do you do deliveries?

Yamamoto: Yup, and I'm going over there right now...See ya!

Lisa: Careful! I love that guy...*glare from Hibari* that guy's sushi...

Kyon: Scary...and when did he get out?

Reborn: A few minutes ago, he is needed for the next one.

Kyon: Oh...but we'll throw him along with Dino and Risa later...now for "that one".

Lisa: Huh! Oh... that one.

Tsuna: Nani?

Lisa: You're going to be a seme...young tuna!

Tsuna: Eeh!

Reborn: Be happy for once...*shoots Hibari with a uke bullet then Tsuna with seme bullet*

Lisa: I...ALMOST GOT SHOT!

Reborn: Who told you to get so close!

Lisa: You...

Tsuna: *Seme* Hn, hey there Hibari...

Hibari: *Uke* Please...don't hurt me.

Lisa: I can't look...

Kyon: Wait...he's your boyfriend...

Lisa: He's not my boyfriend!

Kyon: But are you sure you want to let him get raped?

Lisa: *stared at uke Hibari's teary eyes* Please...

Kyon: I knew it...

Lisa: I give that tuna 10 minutes...

Kyon: *snickering*

Risa: I'm not even surprised anymore...

Dino: Uh...Risa...

Risa: *looked away blushing* Just help me with these papers, please.

Lisa: Back to business, Collenello take Lal on a date...and if he tries to kiss you Lal, let him...

Lal: ...

Collenello: Is this really safe?

Lisa: It is...now go have fun...

Collenello: *gulp*

* * *

_**A few hours later~~**_

Clollenello: *starching back of head*

Lal: *light blush*

Lisa: How did it go?

Collenello: Ahaha...great!

Lal: ...

Kyon: And...one more before the dares *took out a bag filled with 5billion British dollars *

Yamamoto: *came back but with DemonicAngel96*

DemonicAngel96: *eating sushi* Yummy...umm, Lisa?

Lisa: Hey, good to see you again...*hugged her* here's the 5billion British dollars

Mammon: WHAT ARE YOU DOING! MUU...

Lisa: As what is requested...

Mammon: My...my...money!

Lisa: Relax...you still got a whole bunch of greens back at the Varia...

Mammon: Muu...*irritated mark*

Lisa: Stay right there DemonicAngel96, okay? Skull!

Skull: What is it?

Lisa: Would you please go get Leon? *innocent smile*

Skull: *blush* Eeh, fine. Just because you begged Skull-sama. *walks to Reborn*

Lisa: Che...idiot...

Skull: Give me Leon!

Reborn: *glare then shoots him*

Lisa: Aww, I failed...

Kyon: Sorry, DemonicAngel96...*bow*

DemonicAngel96: It's okay...but can Alaude be my Valentine?

Lisa: Of course...Alaude!

Alaude: What?

Lisa: Umm, can you be her Valentine?

Alaude: *opens mouth to protest*

Lisa: I promise a fight with Risa or Hibari or...even a fight with the first blizzard guardian. (If I can start typing)

Alaude: *glare* Hn, then its settle.

Lisa: Phew~~

DemonicAngel96: Yay!

* * *

Kyon: That's done...now guys let's go to the karaoke bar!

Lisa: Yay!

Hibari/Tsuna: *headache* Tch/ Ano...what did we just did?

Kyon: Nothing much...come on *drags Tsuna*

Lisa: You okay?

Hibari: Don't touch me.

Lisa: Well, I'm waiting for you to go together...so

Hibari: *grabs Lisa's hand*

Lisa: Wait! I thought I can't touch you!

Risa: Wanna go?

Dino: *grins*

Risa: Vamos, maestro...

Dino: Sí, señorita...*puts his arm around her shoulders*

* * *

_**At the bar~~**_

Lisa: Let's end this chapter with some music, shall we?

Everyone: Yay!

Lisa: Let me introduce the Displinary Committee prefect, Hibari Kyoya! With his song Hitoribocchi no sadame~~

Kyon: Take it away skylark...

Hibari: Hn...*music starts*

Deaeta guuzen taisetsu ni shitai ne to

Furueru te wo sashidasu kimi

Manzoku deshou mou

Shikai kara kie usete

Ja nai to kizutsuku yo

Wao! Ai nante shiranai

Ai shikata wakaranai

Eien ni hitoribocchi no sadame

Wao! Egao mo namida mo

Yowamushi no shiwaza da ne

Arugamama no sugata de

Nasugamama no kokoro de

Ikiteyuku boku no jama shinaide

Wakari yasui yo ne

Itsumo massugu da yo ne

Naosaran kizutsuku yo

Wao! Soko de nani shiten no?

Youji wa nani mo nai yo

Itsudatte hitori aruki no michi sa

Wao! Hanashikakenaide

Honto mureru yatsu wa kirai

Otona shiku shitei na yo

Motto hanareta basho de

Ikitereba kimi no jama shinai yo

Kimi no you na yatsu wa nigate

Sukoshi choushi kuruu yo ~WHY?

Wao! Ai nante shiranai

Ai shikata wakaranai

Eien ni hitoribocchi no sadame

Wao! Egao mo namida mo

Yowamushi no shiwaza da ne

Arugamama no sugata de

Nasugamama no kokoro de

Ikiteiku boku no jama shinai de

Kore ijou boku ni chikatzuku na yo

* * *

Lisa: And we're done! Thank you Hibari!

Risa: Until next time...See ya!

* * *

**_Woohoo! Hibari sang! We should do this more often...w_**

**_Thanks for reading and please send in your reviews! Muchas Gracias! (Spanish fever w")_**

**_Tips: Remember to turn on the music if you're singing! See ya!_**


	18. INTERVIEW SIXTEEN

Hi mina-san~ so sorry for the **REALLY REALLY **long delay of KHR Interview. But I finally got up my lazy butt and finish typing this chapter. So enjoy~ (hopes it's not boring)

One more thing:

**_DON'T OWN , DON'T SUE!_**

* * *

_**INTERVIEW SIXTEEN SINGNG FRENZY**_

Lisa: Ah! The dreaded internet error is finally gone!

Kyon: We can finally update again!

Lisa: Yes, we shall! And ciao mina-san~ Welcome to another episode of Ciao-*hit on the head by Reborn* Ow, sorry...KHR Interview.

Kyon: Too much Ciao Ciao Interview...oh well.

Risa: Without wasting time, let's get on with the first review. It's from Hanori Shiki

* * *

_That was funny and sweet : ) Your other story is wonderful and I hope you have good luck with it. Anyways, this certainly brightened my day because I broke my Saxaphone :,( So, here are my dares because I can't think of any questions:_

_Hibari, Tsuna, Mukuro, Yamamoto, Gokudera: Sing Tatta Latta with Tsuna=Kyoko's part, Hibari= Haru's part, Mukuro=Chrome's part, Yamomoto= I- pin's part, Gokudera = Lambo's part and record it! XD_

_Tsuna: Dress in a Namimori Girl's uniform/cheerleader outfit with a short miniskirt, Hibird pin in your hair, and dance to the Lucky Star Opening~! Also, confess to Hibari you like him!_

_That is all! (~hugs everyone and gives chocolates~) Good Luck And Update Soon TO THE EXTREME!_

* * *

Lisa: Aww...so sorry...*hug*

Kyon: Well, looks like we have another singing dare...

Risa: It's going to take up a lot of space...

Lisa: Who cares, as long as the reviewers are happy! Now singers take your place.

Hibari: Hn

Tsuna: Why do I have to do this?

Mukuro: Kufufufu

Yamamoto: Ahaha...this sounds fun!

Gokudera: Che!

Lisa: Okay...and...One...two...three...ACTION!

* * *

_**SFX: Music plays**_

_**Tatta!**_

_**Latta Latta Latta**_

_**Latta!**_

_**Tattatta Latta Latta**_

_**Tatta!**_

_**Lattatta Latta Latta**_

_**Latta!**_

_**Tattatta Latta Latta**_

_**Tatta!**_

_**Latta Latta Latta**_

_**Latta!**_

_**Tattatta Latta Latta**_

_**Kyou mo Ashita mo Tatta Latta**_

_**Denchi kiretara Ugokenai (Tsuna)**_

_**Sabituitara Mae nimo susumenai (Hibari)**_

_**Koretowa chigaunda boku tachi wa (Gokudera)**_

_**Nanta Kanta Yume mo takusan aru (Yamamoto)**_

_**Kyou mo tanoshiku ikitaine (Mukuro)**_

_**Tatta Latta yukaina nakama tachi**_

_**mezasu basho wa koko de owari janaiyo**_

_**Tatta Latta sekai ni one two step funde!**_

_**Tsukame yume toka kibou mo zenbu zenbu mikatani tsukete yaru**_

_**Yatta!**_

_**Latta Latta Latta**_

_**Latta!**_

_**Yattatta Latta Latta**_

_**Yatta!**_

_**Lattatta Latta Latta**_

_**Latta!**_

_**Yattatta Latta Latta**_

_**Yatta!**_

_**Latta Latta Latta**_

_**Latta!**_

_**Yattatta Latta Latta**_

_**Kyoumo ashita mo Tatta Latta**_

_**Kokoro nakushi cha Katarenai**_

_**sonna no shittenno boku tachi wa**_

_**iccho mae no koi mo tamani wa shite**_

_**asu mo hacha mecha shitetai ne**_

_**Yatta Latta Egao de nakama tachi**_

_**Egaku yume wa doko made mo hatenai ne**_

_**Yatta Latta sokai ni one two three de FLY HIGH!**_

_**Mune ni LUCKY to HAPPY daite minna minna oikaze ni narouyo**_

_**Tatta Latta Yukaina Nakama tachi**_

_**Mezasu basho wa kokode owarijanaiyo**_

_**Tatta Latta sekai ni one two step funde!**_

_**Tsukame yume toka kibou mo zenbu zenbu mikata ni tsukete yaru**_

* * *

Lisa: *jaw dropped*

Risa: *snikering nervously* Ahaha... so we have presented the first ever Tatta Latta Vongola male version. (apart from the Varia)

Tsuna: It's finally over.

Gokudera: This was a waste of our time!

Yamamoto: Maa...maa...

Mukuro: You sang very well, skylark.

Hibari: Hn...

Lisa: Okay...now...*gestures for Tsuna to come*

Tsuna: *gulp but walks forward*

Lisa: *grabs him and dragged him to the dressing room*

Kyon: There she goes...

A few minutes later~~

Lisa: Ready Tsuna?

Tsuna: *in Namimori cheerleader outfit* Can I not?

Lisa: Sorry...and remember the cue!

Tsuna: Not the cue...please.

Lisa: Tsuna, we done this a million times, now ready...action!

_**SFX: Lucky star opening**_

Tsuna: *sigh but started dancing*

Risa: I can't believe it...

Dino: Poor Tsuna, but he is a good dancer though.

Kyon: Tsuna, get ready for the cue!

Tsuna: *thoughts* I'm going to regret coming.

Lisa: And...cue!

Tsuna: *does a cute pose and says* Hibari-san wa daisuki!

Hibari: *blanch*

Risa: *snikering* I...can't...stop...snickering...

Kyon: I understand that feeling, not bad Lisa.

Lisa: It came into my all of a sudden...and it fits the cheerleader theme.

Tsuna: *teary face*

Lisa: Cheer up...it's not like the end of the world.

Kyon: But it's the end of his pride.

Lisa: He is a uke...

Kyon: So? no matter what his gender he is a male.

Lisa: I shouldn't waste my time on this stupid argument! Next is Nanako Natsuo Yuzuki

* * *

_Hi i just read chapter twelve! Okay, so here are my dares!:_

_Hibari: hmm...sing dirty desire by utada hikaru to Alaude._

_Tsuna: Put on the koukyo(dunno if i spelled that right) female school uniform and call Hibari "Kyouya-sama" through the whole interview!_

_Alaude: I dare you and Giotto and Reborn to kiss my OC Nanako from Whoa! all on the lips and french kissu please!_

_SORRY, I tried to keep it T but failed..._

_Anyways, Questions:_

_Tsuna: Do you actually know what an uke is?_

_Hibari: What do you think of pairing with you as an Uke mainly Coloneelo18?_

* * *

Lisa: I like Utada Hikaru, this might be fun! But first...*does a magic trick and changes Tsuna's outfit* There...

Kyon: Where did you learn that from?

Lisa: Umm...television?

Risa: Tsuna, you have to call Hibari Kyouya-sama for the whole interview.

Tsuna: Why me...why?

Hibari: So herbivore...*smirk*

Tsuna: Gah! H-Hib-*pause* I mean K-K-K...

Lisa: Say it already!

Tsuna: Kyouya-sama~

Lisa: I hope you're happy...

Hibari: *smirk* Hm...maybe just one more...*prevented smirk at Lisa*

Lisa: No way, skylark! no way!

Risa: Now is Hibari's dare?

Lisa: Not yet, his singing takes a pretty long time...so the kiss dare first.

Kyon: *ran out and came back with Nanako* Phew~ this is tiring...

Lisa: Good job Kyon...now Hi!

Nanako: Hi!

Lisa: Alaude, Giotto and Reborn...please come over here!

Alaude: What is it, herbivore?

Giotto: Yes, Lisa?

Reborn: What?

Lisa: French kiss her.

Reborn: *deadpan*

Lisa: I'm not kidding Reborn...now do it!

Giotto: My...my...

Reborn: *sigh but walked over and kissed her*

Nanako: *blushed*

Lisa: Two more...come on boys...

Alaude and Giotto: frowned and kissed her/ smiled and kissed her

Nanako: *blushing bright red*

Lisa: You okay? You look...really red...too red.

Nanako: Ahaha...I'm-*faints*

Lisa: Wait! you okay? Ah...too much tongue action! Kyon!

Kyon: Where is her creator! * took Nanako and ran out to find Nanako's creator*

* * *

Lisa: Good luck Kyon!

Risa: Hope she's okay...so...now?

Lisa: Yup...go ahead...

Risa: Eto...Hibari.

Hibari: No

Risa: Please?

Hibari: ...

Lisa: *twitching and a huge irritated mark* What do you want from me? (OMG! Adam Lambert! *shoted*)

Hibari: I want your everything as long as it's free...(Lady Gaga)

Lisa: What the hell! (Arvil Lavinge)

Risa: Stop talking in lyrics form!

Lisa: Just sing!

Hibari: *frowned and walked up to Alaude*

Alaude: ?

Hibari: *opens mouth and sings*

Alaude: *blanch*

* * *

_**There's something that's been growing inside of me,**_

_**Uh huh, baby, baby**_

_**Uh huh, baby, baby**_

_**I haven't been myself since we met last week.**_

_**Uh huh, baby, baby**_

_**Uh huh, baby, baby**_

_**When I'm alone at night,**_

_**I sit and fantasize,**_

_**And in my fantasies I love you long time,**_

_**During my 9 to 5, I'm thinking 6 and 9s **_

_**I've gotta make you mine,**_

_**Can you feel my-**_

_**Dirty Desire, You're my-**_

_**Dirty Desire, You're my-**_

_**Dirty Desire, **_

_**Can you feel my **__**–**_

_**Dirty Desire, You're my—**_

_**Dirty Desire, You're my—**_

_**Dirty Desire, Dirty Desire**_

_**Dirty Desire (uh)**_

_**Dirty Desire (uh)**_

_**Dirty Desire (uh)**_

_**Dirty Desire**_

_**I know you've thought about it,**_

_**But it's all in your head.**_

_**And you can't wait to see me,**_

_**To see me in the flesh.**_

_**I see you really need to,**_

_**Get this thing off your chest.**_

_**But um, you know I gotta, **_

_**Get you back in my nest.**_

_**I tried to let it go,**_

_**But that made me want you more,**_

_**Cause in reality I know you're not mine,**_

_**I do **_

* * *

Alaude: *smirks*

Hibari: *glare*

Alaude: Not bad...*took out handcuff* Maybe I should reward you...*lick lips*

Hibari: *took out tonfas* Kamikorosu!

Lisa: Cool it! There will be no fighting, no raping in this studio!

Alaude: You're pretty bold...herbivore. *handcuffed Lisa*

Lisa: Hey! Let...go!

Alaude: Disobedient child...should be punished.

Lisa: WHAT!

Hibari: Let go of her!

Alaude: *smirk* make me...

Lisa: Kyon! Risa! just get on with the show!

Kyon: But! *just came back*

Lisa: Just do it!

Kyon: O-Okay...well, this a review from mayra-the-fox

* * *

_hope you do fine on your exam mine arent for another month. i have a dare for you. more of a request. can you read my stories please. they are sleep little boss and for the boss and review please. T-T no one reviews and i might quite so i also dare tsuna to help make me feel better. thank and keep up the great work_

* * *

Kyon: we sent Tsuna over...hope you feel better. and we read the story. good job!

Risa: Exams, huh? I think you guys have one coming up soon...right?

Kyon: Risa...*narrowed eyes*

Risa: Opps...sorry...

Kyon: Next...it's from Christain

* * *

_hi, your fic is soooo amazing, it makes my day ^^_

_I hope that you can do my request, 'cause it makes my day brighter ^^_

_Q:_

_mukuro: why are you all "kufufufu" or "oya oya"? tell me why please._

_G: i can't understand your name. What is your real name?_

_Lisa, kyon and Risa : if you can, what charaters would ya kill?_

_Dares(luv this):_

_Mukuro and Bel: switch your laugh for a day, please ^^_

_gokudera: admit that you love rainbow and unicorn! or sth more girly than that ^^_

_Tsuna: ... be brave. Be bold. Be a seme for a day, anyone you like ^^_

_Yamamoto: Be Byakuran, and act 100% like him. Repeat, 100% like him._

_Daemon: I hate you. I HATE YOU. Be my maid (heard me right) for 3 real weeks. And wear the Frech maid suit =))._

_well that's it. you can put my dares on chap 16 or 17, it's up to you. As long as you do my request then i'm happy *puppy eyes*_

_*Hugging Yamamoto and ran away* =))_

* * *

Lisa: Alaude! Get off me!

Hibari: Grr...

Alaude: What's wrong, herbivore? Can't even win against your own ancestor?

Hibari: Che!

Lisa: Damn, when I get my hands on you, YOU ARE SO DEAD ALAUDE!

Risa: Looks like they'll be like that for a while…now mukuro.

Mukuro: Yes?

Risa: Why do you always say kufufufu or oya…oya…

Mukuro: Because I'm a gentlemen….

Risa: *twitch*

Kyon: Even though oya…oya is translated to English as "my…my…" THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU'RE A GENTLEMEN!

Mukuro: Kufufufu….you want a fight, poison guardian?

Kyon: Bring it pineapple, I haven't get back at you after all those stupid attempts of yours to rape Lisa!

Hibari: !

Lisa: KYON!

Risa: Uhoh…..looks like this is turning into a warzone.

Dino: I can't agree more.

Lisa: Giotto! Tsuna! Do something!

Hibari: Oh….so that's why the herbivore always seem to falter when she speaks to me….*dark murderous aura* I WILL BITE YOU TO DEATH!

Lisa: Oh god….GIOTTO! TSUNA! HDWM NOW!

Giotto/Tsuna: But….

Lisa: DO YOU WANT TO THIS STUDIO TO BE BLOWN TO PIECES?

Tsuna: Well…..

Lisa: *death glare* Tsuna….if you don't go into HDWM now….I'll personally shred you to pieces and feed them to Besta….*glare at Alaude* YOU! Let go now, if you don't want to end up as lion chow.

Alaude: *gulped and let go*

Lisa: Now….GO!

Tsuna: *HDW Mode* I'm going to regret this.

Kyon: We gotta speed things up a bit….G, tell us your real name.

G: Che….like I'll tell you.

Kyon: *frown* Well, maybe my expert guessing can help. *smirk*

G: You wouldn't…

Kyon: Gai!

G: No

Kyon: Gray!

G: No…

Kyon: Gay?

G: Go to hell!

Kyon: The final try…

G: Give up, you won't…

Kyon: Gabbi?

G: ….

Kyon: I'm right!

G: I'm going to kill you!

Risa: No! Stop it!

G: *got knock on the head by a large pan* NANI!

Lisa: Stop it already! Who cares…..your name is Gabbi, it's nice to me. (I think)

G: Grr….

Lisa: Now, I think there's a one for us?

Dino: Yeah…if you can, which character you would kill?

Lisa: Hmm….I'm really pissed off right now….so….*heard a lot of metal clashing* That pineapple!

Kyon: *mumble* Lucky Alaude….

Alaude: *glare at Kyon*

Kyon: *gulp* Well, I think it's me now….I'm different from Lisa and I don't think I can be honest. *glace at Lisa *

Lisa: Don't worry I won't kill you.

Kyon: I resent that….but….*took a deep breath* Hi-bari.

Lisa: *deadpan*

Kyon: Wow, you're not angry.

Risa: Umm, Kyon.

Kyon: Huh? *felt a scary presence behind her* He's behind me, huh?

Hibari: You…..*murderous aura rising*

Lisa: I think he's at his boiling point…

Tsuna: This doesn't look good…..

Kyon: Ahaha…Please don't take it personally.

Hibari: *took out tonfa*

Kyon: Damn…..WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! *ran out the studio*

Hibari: *ran after her*

* * *

Lisa: Pray that Kyon will be alright.

Risa: Eh…..

Lisa: Go on Risa.

Risa: Umm, I don't think there anyone I hate and really want to kill….

Lisa: Except from that watermelon-head?

Risa: Yes.

Daemon: Nufufufu….why is that my little *a sword near her neck*

Risa: Shut it or I'll cut you in half like the watermelon you are!

Daemon: *shut his mouth*

Lisa: Now the dares! Mukuro, Bel….switch your laugh.

Bel: Kufufufu….

Mukuro: Ushishishishi…

Lisa: *shook up* Okay….that is way too creepy…I got chills running up my spine. Now Gokudera, say you like girly stuff.

Gokudera: No way…

Lisa: Ahem….I got a lot of cute pictures of you in the Hatsune Miku cosplay~ That I can give to Yamamoto anytime~ and trigger his rape drive~

Gokudera: *irritated mark* I love rainbow and unicorn!

Lisa: And?

Gokudera: Skirt?

Lisa: More…..

Gokudera: *twitching* Lo-li-ta.

Lisa: Good.

All the guardians: *jaw dropped*

Risa: Now is….

Lisa: Oh Tsuna~

Tsuna: I don't like this….HELP! *ran*

Reborn: *shot him*

Gokudera: Juudaime!

Lisa: It's just a seme bullet, I warn you Gokudera, don't go near him…

Gokudera: What are talking about, Juudaime is-*got pulled down and pinned to the floor*

Tsuna: Yo….Hayato…wanna have some fun?

Gokudera: *blush*

Yamamoto: Wait! Don't touch him….*walked to Tsuna*

Lisa: He's mine…

Yamamoto: He's mine…

Lisa: Shut up baseball idiot!

Gokudera: Shut up baseball idiot!

Risa: Wow…you knew what they were going to say.

Lisa: I have been hearing those dialogs for the past few chapter…it's permanently carved on my brain. *sigh*

Kyon: *ran in and slammed the door shut* DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR! THERE'S A BERSERK SKYLARK OUT THERE!

Lisa: Ah…you're okay…

Kyon: Barely…. *took out Byakuran's cosplay and gave it to Yamamoto*

Yamamoto: Ano…..

Lisa: Wear it…

Kyon: And act 100% like Byakuran.

Yamamoto: *frown* Can I….

Lisa: We'll take care of Gokudera.

Yamamoto: *still frowning and walked to dressing room*

Lisa: Now, who to choose….*smiling diabolically at the Primos and TYL crew*

Primos/TYL guardians: Crap….

Lisa: Tsuna~ There are a few more preys you can catch over there.

Tsuna: *smirk evilly*

Primos/TYL guardians: *gulp*

Risa: *blocking the gory view with her hand* Okay….Yamamoto…please come out.

Yamamoto: *smiling* Hi Lisa-chan~ *eating marshmallow*

Lisa: *smile but eye twitching* H-Hi….

Kyon: Last dare… Daemon!

Daemon: What?

Lisa: Take this….*gave him a french maid outfit*

Daemon: And….what is this for?

Lisa: *fake smile* Nothing

Kyon: *knock him unconscious and throws him into a postage van to be sent to Christain*

Lisa: There….oh Kyon, did you put a stamp on him?

Kyon: Yup….on his mouth.

Lisa: Good, next is from Hisaruki Kyoya

* * *

_somethings running around my head again_

_dares:_

mukuro:kiss tsuna in fount of hibari

hibari:kiss chrome after mukuro done with tsuna

gokudera n yamamoto:play pocky kiss

kyon:record them playing

the other dues:go hug ur curst(not sure correct spelling or not)

questions

mukuro:y do u give chrome a pineapple hair

every1:y the 1st n 10 th vongola family look so alike?

Deamon:y r u a pervert?can i call u melon n pineapple head ?

* * *

Lisa: Kyon, go hide.

Kyon: *ran back stage*

Lisa: *opened door and Hibari came smashing in* Hi, Hibari.

Hibari: Where is that stupid blabbering herbivore.

Lisa: Now is not the time, look over there.

Hibari: *turned and saw Mukuro kissing Tsuna* …..

Lisa: Mukuro…that's enough.

Tsuna: Help….please….*being pushed to the floor*

Risa: Reborn! Your student is being raped!

Reborn: It's none of my business…

Risa: Reborn!

Hibari: *evil smirk and grab the nearby Chrome to kiss her*

Mukuro: *twitching* You….envious skylark….*took out trident*

Lisa: Did the seme bullet's affect wear off…that was quick. *shoot another bullet at Tsuna*

Tsuna: *smirk at Mukuro* How dare you top me…

Mukuro: Oya…Oya….*sweat dropped*

Lisa: *plugged her ears* GO TO A ROOM, DON'T DO IT HERE!

Risa: Okay….*took out a pocky and put it in Gokudera's mouth*

Gokudera: What! *got pulled near to Yamamoto*

Yamamoto: This looks like fun….

Gokudera: *gulp*

Kyon: *still hiding* I'm going to record it from here, if you please.

Primo: Kyon?

Kyon: Eeh….don't tell Hibari.

Primo: ?

* * *

Lisa: Oh god….those two…*quickly blocks the view* Oh my…..both of you! Stop it! The pocky game is over! Yamamoto, don't you dare!

Risa: I wonder what is the next…* got hugged by Dino* dare….

Dino: You smell nice~

Risa: *blushing* Dino, let go….this is embarrassing.

Dino: What? You always let me-*mouth covered by Risa*

Risa: DON'T. SAY. IT!

Dino: Aww….

Lisa: Wait…so that mean…*hugged by Hibari* Damn….

Hibari: Maybe we should do this more often….

Lisa: No thank you….

Hibari: You know you can't resist me.

Lisa: Oh….shut up! *blush*

Kyon: Because of the so call boyfriend instinct (Lisa: HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! Hibari: Not yet…*smirk* Lisa: Hey…where are you touching!) Ah…like I was saying the boys made the first move because of their "instinct" kicking in.

Risa: Okay….*still being hugged by Dino* Next are questions, Mukuro why is Chrome hair like yours?

Mukuro: Well, it suits her…doesn't it my little Chrome?

Chrome: *blush and nods*

Risa: *thoughts* I'm not even close to believing it….*tries to struggle free from Dino's hug* Dino…..

Dino: 10 more minutes? *puppy eyes*

Risa: Don't give those puppy eyes, let go! Romario!

Romario: Sorry, can't help.

Lisa: At least Risa had someone to call for help….Hibari, stop sliding your hand down my waist….

Hibari: *smirk*

Lisa: *irritated mark* I hate you….Whatever, can anybody in this room tell the reviewer why the primos and the decimos look the same?

Every guardian (apart from the clouds): Umm…..DNA?

Lisa: *twitch* You gotta be kidding, how can 19th century know anything about DNA! Or was it 18th…

Kyon : Last but not least, Daemon…you're a pervert, right? *on the phone*

Daemon: Once I get back, you all are going to be dead….

Kyon: …just tell us.

Daemon: No….

Kyon: I think that isn't the right answer….Mr pervert melon and pineapple head.

Daemon: How dare you….

Kyon: You're the one who hurt Chrome, that's why you deserve the punishment. Mr pervert melon head.

Daemon: *cursing*

Kyon: *hung up* Hisaruki, you can go ahead and call him whatever you like….And that's all for now…..

Lisa: *struggling free from Hibari's grip* Time to go….. Let go! You sadistic skylark!

Risa: *struggled free* Phew~ See you next time on KHR Interview. Ciao~ Ciao~

* * *

_**Lisa: Okay….the chapter is finally done. So sorry for the LONG delay…..**_

_**Kyon: .!**_

_**Risa: We might be on hiatus again, because of Lisa's exam, but we promise we'll be back.**_

_**Lisa: So please send in your reviews….**_

_**Kyon: See you next time! **_


	19. INTERVIEW SEVENTEEN

_**Lisa: I'm so sorry for making all of you wait so long for my updates!**_

_**Kyon: Exams, School, projects. Life is getting to us...**_

_**Risa: But we're now back with another chapter of KHR Interview~**_

_**Lisa: So, I hope you'll still tune in to more of our chapters, I'll also update as much as possible. **_

_**Kyon: So thanks for all your support~!**_

_**Risa: Enma, Disclaimer please~**_

_**Enma: Lisa-san don't own Hitman Reborn and please don't sue her. **_

* * *

**INTERVIEW 17 WE'RE BACK~!**

Lisa: Hi guys and welcome to another episode of your favorite KHR Interview~!

Kyon: We're finally back! Sorry for the long wait...again.

Risa: It seems these two are going for an exam, yet again.

Lisa: Ah...I feel so tired...

Kyon: My arms hurt...

Lisa: But whatever, this interview is made for the entertainment of the reviewer, we must put on a good show.

Risa: That's the spirit Lisa, now the first review is from tsukikage

* * *

_Hey Lisa-sama and Kyon-sama! Thanks for letting me kiss Enma. You know, I've never squealed like a fangirl in my entire life... But still, no time like the present. KYAAAAAAAA I LOVE YOU ENMA! I love you too Cozart, but you come second, Enma is cuter because he's like a pathetically kawaii puppy dog~ KYAAAAAAA! Ahem! Anyway, here're my questions/dares... (Btw Kyon-sama, thanks for slamming a frying pan on that flirt Katou Julie...)_

_Giotto - Wait, before I do anything, I need to tell you that my friend and I had an arguement over your suspenders... She said you looked cute, I said you looked lame. No offense. Anyway, I dare you to kiss Cozart. (THIS IS FOR YOU GC FANS. For those of you who don't understand, that means GiottoXCozart. You know, Reborn Fandom shorthands.)_

_Daemon - I HATE YOU SOOOOOO MUCH YOU B*STARD HOW COULD YOU PUT CHROME'S LIFE ON THE LINE LIKE THAT ALL FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR GOALS? YOU *SSHOLE I'M GONNA SLICE YOUR **** INTO THREE PIECES AND THEN CHOP OFF BOTH YOUR ****S. Ahem! Anyway, I dare you to jump off a skycraper. WITH NO ILLUSIONS YOU SLIPPERY DUMB*SS. No tricks! If you do anyhting, I'm gonna haunt you tonight with a large meat cleaver and a chainsaw..._

_Byakuran - I'm in half a mind whether or not to kill you. On one hand, you caused Uni's death, and I worshipped Uni. On another hand, you seemed to have saved Yamamoto (referring to chapter 325), so I'll just settle for a question : Are you in love with Shoichi? Would you be gay with him if you could?_

_Ok, I think that's about all I have now, byesies! -tsukikage_

_P.S: Could you let me spend one day with Enma? Pleaaaase? I've been in love with him for almost a year!_

* * *

Lisa: *helping Enma with his date wear* Remember...be nice...

Enma: Hai...

Lisa: Now go! And have fun~

Enma: *walked out the door the find tsukikage*

Kyon: Okay, now for Giotto. Though Giotto, I do like you more in your suit.

Giotto: Why thank you...*smile*

Kyon: *trying to smile* "WHY MUST HE BE SO HOT!" Well, the dare is for you to kiss Cozart.

Giotto: *light blush* Oh...

Cozart: Man...

Kyon: So would you two...please?

Giotto/Cozart: *gulp then kissed*

Kyon: *holding in nosebleed* Damn, why do we even do this dares!

Lisa: *resisting fan girl urge *Must not...squeal like a fan girl...But...oh the heck with it! It's not too late to try. KYAAAA~~

Kyon: Finally, they're done...*staggering* I'm losing too much blood.

Risa: Kyon! You okay...? Oh...god...BOYS! YOU have permission to do the next dare...go on ahead.

Vongola and Shimon: *evil smirk* Hehehehe...

Daemon: *gulp*

Reborn: The dare only said to throw him the sky-scrapper...but I think we can do more than that.

Gokudera: Should we stuff his mouth with dynamite?

Alaude: Strip him and stab him with knives...

Daemon: Nufufufu...isn't that a little violent?

Reborn: He's right...

Daemon: "Phew~"

Reborn: We should do all that then kick him off the sky-scrapper

Tsuna: I got the anti-illusion device.

Reborn: *diabolical smile* Then let the torture begin.

Daemon: !

Lisa: *came back out* Eh? Where are the boys?

Risa: Hmm, I gave them permission to do Daemon's dare.

Lisa: Oh…."it might become a gory scene by now" Whatever, at least we can bring Byakuran in without begin glared by the Vongola.

Risa: He's here. *brought in Byakuran*

Lisa: That was quick….hi Byakuran.

Byakuran: Hi Lisa-chan….where is the other Vongolas?

Lisa: Ah…they are off in some "business", so let's just get on with the question. Are you in love with Souichi? Would you be gay for him?

Byakuran: Hmm, *bright smile* I love Souichi-kun! And yes…I would be gay…..if I'm on top*smirk*.

Lisa/Risa: *Sweat dropped and slight twitching*

Byakuran: ?

Lisa: A-Ahem….*force a smile* Sure….thank you for your time. Be careful on your way out…

Byakuran: *smile and wave*

Risa: That was….disturbing….

Lisa: Poor Souichi….being "under" him all the time.

Vongolas: *came in all bloody*

Lisa: WHAT THE HELL! What happened to you?

Vongolas: Nothing….nothing at all….*evil smirk*

Risa: Umm, where's Daemon?

Reborn: Oh….we left him dangling on the sky-scrapper after pushing him off it.

Lisa: …What did guys do to him** BEFORE** pushing him off?

Mukuro: Kufufufu…..some extra lessons….

Lisa: …

Yamamoto: Ahaha…why don't we get on with the show?

Risa: You're right….next is from um…Anonymous.

* * *

_lol just read chapter 13..mind if i put sum questions and dares?_  
_  
questions_

_levi:would you rape the boss if you had da chance to?_

_byakuran:would you sing PARADE for me?I'll give you a cookie if ya do ;)_

_enma:i luuuuv u love me back?_

_mukuro:hibari or chrome?_

_DARES :3 - (evil smile)_

_all of u guys:play truth or dare!_

_lisa:do a oneshot of byakuran and belphegor!i know u luuuuuv yaoi :p_

_belphegor:give me an exact replica of your tiara and switch your laugh with mukuro!_

_gokudera:wear this while dancing to shakira's waka-waka! ./imglanding?q=haruhi+suzumiya+bunny&hl=en&client=safari&tbs=isch:1&tbnid=GewZqxk-U9hLoM:&imgrefurl=.&imgurl=.com/images1/products/detail/haruhi_bunny_temperature_figure_&ei=m_RhTYWNEMqHcdKX9L0J&zoom=1&w=380&h=380&iact=hc&oei=m_RhTYWNEMqHcdKX9L0J&page=1&tbnh=123&tbnw=123&start=0&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0&biw=981&bih=661 (lisa:record it 4 blackmail if you want to ;D_

_well that sums it up!_

_P.'s question was out of pity!_

* * *

Lisa: Let's just skip the oneshot for now, please….I'm kind of short on ideas and a big problem on my coming exams….but don't worry, I'll try to write it…*sigh*

Kyon: *refreshed from the nap* I knew you like yaoi…

Lisa: Oh….shut it.

Kyon: Well then let me do this one, Levi would you rape the boss if given a chance?

Levi: I….I….how dare you insult the boss like that!

Lisa: YOU IDIOT!

Levi: *an arrow struck heart*

Lisa: We were just asking you, and you say we insulted that Varia boss….don't get cocky!

Levi: *another arrow struck heart*

Lisa: Do you see the last thing on the review? This question is out of pity! And with your bitchy attitude, I don't think you deserve it!

Levi: *3 more arrows hit him, K.O*

The 3 cloud guardians: Wao….

Mukuro: Oya…Oya…now that will hurt.

Lisa: Che, which is why…I hate him. Whatever, is Byakuran-

Byakuran: *suddenly appeared on the stage with a microphone*

Lisa: When did he?

Kyon : I swore I saw him out.

* * *

Byakuran:

_**tokei wa ugoki hajimeta  
mou tomeru koto wa dekinai  
saa tsugi no te wa dou suru?  
motto motto boku wo tanoshi masete**_

**kono sekai wa RIARU na GEEMU fukanou nante nai**  
**aki chattara sugu ni keshite ageru**

**Let's dance to music and sing a song all together**  
**boku no te no hira de**  
**Let's dance to music and say good-by to this world**  
**utsuku shiku chitte**  
**Let's dance to music and sing a song all together**  
**atarashii sekai wo**  
**Let's dance to music and say good-by to this world**  
**subete wo kono te ni**

**itsu demo nigiri tsubuseru**  
**karen na hana no you ni**  
**sekai mo kimi tachi mo subete**  
**chiisakute morokute itooshii**

**sono tsuyosa to kakugo de chuusei wo chikau nara**  
**shin sekai wo kimi ni mo misete ageru**

**Let's dance to music and sing a song all together**  
**boku no te no hira de**  
**Let's dance to music and say good-by to this world**  
**odori tsuzukete**  
**Let's dance to music and sing a song all together**  
**kuru oshii yokubou**  
**Let's dance to music and say good-by to this world**  
**subete wo kono te ni**

**Let's dance to music and sing a song all together**  
**boku no te no hira de**  
**Let's dance to music and say good-by to this world**  
**utsuku shiku chitte**  
**Let's dance to music and sing a song all together**  
**atarashii sekai wo**  
**Let's dance to music and say good-by to this world**  
**subete wo kono te ni**

* * *

Lisa/Kyon/Risa: *blink* *blink*

All the Vongola: *death glare*

Lisa: Umm, Bravo!

Byakuran: *bow and left backstage with a cookie*

Kyon: That was…nice. Anyway, Enma!

Enma: Huh?

Kyon: The reviewer loves you, you love her back?

Enma: uuuh…

Kyon: Say it…..

Enma: I…..

Kyon: Oh, for god sake! Spit it out already or face the consequences worse than the Vendice's fishbowl.

Enma: I love her….

Kyon: *sigh* Who's next?

Risa: Mukuro…. Hibari or Chrome?

Mukuro: Kufufufu,,,,such a tough choice. Hmm….Can I have them both? *smack with a frying pan*

Kyon: Don't go mimicking Julie's perverted acts….only one.

Hibari: *glare*

Chrome: Eto….

Mukuro: *large lump on his head* then I choose…my little Chrome. Hibari **IS **Lisa's.

Hibari: *smirk* She doesn't own me. That herbivore belongs to me.

Lisa: *blush* WHAT! HE'S NOT…HE IS SO NOT! NEXT! AND I DON'T BELONG TO YOU!

Kyon: Umm, it's true or dare….

Lisa: Great…*sigh* Boys gather round.

Risa: We're going to try it with the spin the bottle version, okay, reviewer?

Kyon: I'll start. *spin the bottle and stopped on Dino*

Dino: *thoughts* "Uhoh…."

Kyon: Okay Dino, this is a very simple question….have you ever….thought of pulling Risa to bed?

Risa: *flinch dramatically* WHAT!

Kyon: *snicker*

Dino: Eeh…

Lisa: Dino….time's ticking…..

Dino: Uumm…..No?

Lisa: Is it now? *evil smirk* Fine….

Risa: *whisper to Romario* If Lisa ask anything….don't tell her. I beg you!

Dino: *reluctantly spin the bottle, Squalo*

Squalo: VOIIII! What the heck is this about, Bronco?

Dino: *shrugged*

Lisa: Please ask the question or dare.

Dino: Squalo…..I dare you to stop Voiii-ing for about 1 second.

Squalo: V-*hit on the head* V-*another hit on the head* VOIIII! *knocked out by a giant metal fan*

Lisa: OUT!

Dino: *sigh* I knew it….

Lisa: Why is everyone looking at me? Oh please…fine. *spin the bottle, stopped on Hibari*

Hibari: *death glare*

Lisa: *sweat dropped* Umm, Hibari…this is a dare.

Hibari: *still glaring*

Lisa: *gulp* Please….let me see you smile a "normal" bright and cheerful smile apart from those smirks….*bow*

Risa: Wow….she's very bold.

Kyon: She always wanted to know.

Hibari: Get…in the room….

Lisa: *shook up but stood up and followed him into the room*

Giotto: I wonder if Lisa is going to be okay.

Kyon: I just hope she doesn't get-

Lisa: *inside room* I can't believe it, you're so ….HOT!

Every guardian: *shock* It couldn't be….the great Hibari Kyouya….SMILE!

Aldeheid: That Skylark….?

Tsuna: I really wanted to see it.

Enma: Me two.

Gokudera: Che, even I'm curious on how that bastard smiles….

Lisa: *came out* Hey~!

Kyon: Lucky….you.

Lisa: Umm, lucky….and a little unlucky…. *face a little red*

Hibari: *came out and walked near Lisa, whispered in her ears* Disiplinary Committee Room, later….*smirk* You better keep your promise herbivore.

Lisa: *anime teary face* Hai…Hai….Hibari

Kyon/Risa: ?

Lisa: Don't….even ask.

Kyon: Well, that's all we can do because of the time, but…there is one more…*smirk at Gokudera*

Gokudera: Shit….

* * *

_**5 minutes later~**_

Gokudera; You women are devils….

Lisa: Why,thank you…now let the dancing begin.

Kyon: *Turned on the music*

Gokudera: *in bunny girl suit, dancing to Shakira's Waka-Waka*

All the guardians: *tomato red faces, cue instant nosebleed*

Lisa: This is….Pfft…AHAHAHA!

Kyon: *laughing*I…can't…for some reason, this so _**WRONG**_; but so funny!

Risa: *sigh*

Gokudera: *music stopped, quickly walked to the dressing room*

Lisa: *panting after laughing so hard* Aha….Ahaha…Phew~ Glad that's over, now Mukuro and Bel, switch your laugh while I go get a tiara replica from the prince's room.

Bel: *switch laugh* Kufufufu…no way the prince's…*saw Lisa holding blackmail picture* Fine.

Lisa: Sweet, sweet blackmail~!

Mukuro: Ushishishishi, how many blackmail materials you hosts have?

Kyon: A lot….one of which is you are screaming like a banshee & acting like an idiot at the New Year Party 2011. *evil smirk*

Mukuro: That mutt is right, you're a devil.

Kyon: I'll take that as a compliment.

Risa: *whispered to the camera* Well, thanks to AnGelFloNnE, we were able to stock up on blackmail videos, thanks.

Kyon: Next is from ExtReme-Rain17, and he is so pissed off right now. *turn to Yamamoto,Ryohei and Gokudera who just came out* You guys are so dead.

The trio: *gulp*

* * *

_Hey Guys!_

_*Dark Aura* REMEMBER ME!_

_YAMAMOTO,GOKUDERA AND RYOHEI_

_Since you didn't perform the shoots well_

_I WANT REVENGE! (For destroying the half of my reputation)_

_*Removes the dark aura*_

_But first.._

_-tsuna: Are you friends with Enma Right? (None of this ever happened since I-pin open the windows and blown enma's letter to the trash bin)_

_-Knuckles: How did you feel when you give up boxing?_

_-Asari Ugetsu: How did you meet Vongola primo_

_-Kyoko: What's your favorite thing about your Older brother_

_-Kyon: What's your favorite yaoi pairing?_

_-Byakuran: Why did you heal Yamamoto-kun?_

_*Dark Aura* AND NOW!_

_My punishment for 3 of them_

_Ryohei(Since your my favorite your punishment is lighten):_

_I want you to give up boxing and be a priest like knuckles did for this chapter only! (No offense)Just for destroying my fave sport!_

_Gokudera: I want you to say that you hate tsuna infront of him and you had to punch yamamoto in the face and told him i hate you! (Thats for being Short tempered and Tormenting lambo)_

_Yamamoto:(Even your killer smile won't save you now)I want you to break up with gokudera-kun Whether YOU LIKE IT OR NOT_

_Plus_

_Lisa i like your drawing of hibari-kun_

_you should know my sister she is a big fan_

_Plzzz Answer it *Puppy dog eyes*_

* * *

Lisa: Why thank you! Glad you like it. So first off are the questions. Tsuna, you're friends with Enma, right?

Tsuna: Umm, yeah. *smile*

Enma: *nods*

Lisa: I'm so happy that you two are friends again, you two look so cute together!

Tsuna/Enma: *blush and starches back of head*

Kyon: Next is Knuckles! How do you feel about giving up boxing?

Knuckles: A little…sad…I miss boxing so much….*sigh*

Kyon: Hmm, wanna have a spar–––

Knuckles: YOU WANT TO FIGHT! GOOD, THEN––

Kyon: I said, want to have a spar with Ryohei? *twitch and irritated mark*

Knuckles: Oh….well at least it's better than nothing. RYOHEI!

Ryohei: KNUCKLES!

Kyon: Oh for crying out loud….

Lisa: Ahem, next is Asari, how do you meet Giotto?

Asari: Believe it not, it was at a tea shop. He was going around finding suitable guardians and got rejected a lot, finally he came to the shop a little dejected. That's how I met him, then we had tea.

Lisa: A tea shop….Japanese style?

Asari: *nod*

Lisa: Wow, Giotto does go to desperate measures to find suitable guardians.

Kyon: At least it was worth it, now to Kyoko. What is your favourite thing about Ryohei?

Kyoko: Ano, he is sensible.

Lisa: Which part of him is called "sensible"?

Ryohei: EXTREME!

Kyon: *thoughts* Yeah, Sensible…..hn…..

Kyoko: Well, even though Onii-san is always so loud and annoying, he is actually very caring and very sensible when something happens. *smile* That's what I love about him!

Lisa: Aw….that's so-

Ryohei: EXTREME BOXING!

Lisa: *twitch* Forget it….Now...Kyon, what's your favorite….A-Ahem… yaoi pairing?

Kyon: H-H-Huh?

Lisa: Or would you rather like Tsuna x Kyon~?

Kyon: …..Shut up! Um….Yamamoto. x Tsuna…..

Tsuna/ Yamamoto: Nani! / Ahaha~ Interesting~

Lisa: I see~ *whisper to the camera* Trust me, deep down she still wants Tsuna x Kyon~

Kyon: I heard that!

* * *

Lisa: Now…for the next one…Byakuran, please come on stage.

Byakuran: *walks on stage with a few packets of marshmallows*

Lisa: *thoughts* Damn, why won't he get fat from eating all those marshmallows!

Kyon: *thoughts* I envy him…..

Risa: …..Ahaha….so, now…Byakuran, why did you heal Yamamoto?

Byakuran: The rain guardian? Not sure….I suppose its in my contract?

Lisa/Kyon: Contract!

Byakuran: With the great author herself, of course. She promised me a minor appearance in the chapter….

Lisa: Minor….

Kyon: And you agreed?

Byakuran: Have you guys ever tried being left out from the manga ever since you were killed by a boy with a giant flame on his head~?

Risa: Um…N-*mouth covered by Lisa and Kyon*

Lisa/Kyon: We understand your pain…..

Byakuran: Soka~ great~

Lisa: *thoughts* If we say no…

Kyon: *thoughts*We might end up getting burn to crisp…or worse…

Risa: *pulls down the two's hand; clears throat* Okay…now..*looks at the review* …..I knew this day would come.

Lisa: You boys are so dead!

Yamomato: Huh?

Gokudera: What are you talking about, idiot woman!

Ryohei: What are we talking about TO THE EXTREME!

Kyon: Your punishment! Now! *points her finger at Ryohei* Go, and be a priest for the whole chapter!

Ryohei: *lightning strike; cold wind blows past* But….BEING A PRIEST ISN'T MANLY!

Knuckles: Who said! BEING A PREIST IS A VERY MANLY JOB!

Lisa: *plugging her ears* Just go and be a priest already! And show yourself back here at the end of the chapter!

Ryohei: THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!*got kicked out* TO THE EXTREEEEEEEEEMEEEEEEEEEE!

Kyon: Sheesh…..dramatic much…Now~ *smirks evilly at Gokudera*

Gokudera: What are you smirking about, idiot woman?

Kyon: Oh ho ho~ Your worst nightmare~

Gokudera: …..What….is my worst nightmare?

Lisa: *smirks evilly; shows review* Time to say it. Loud and clear, Gokudera~

Gokudera: No way! You can't make me!

Lisa: Oh really~? *a "dark" word appeared in the background; shrouded with flames* Let's see….here's one on Happy New Year's party, Wow….Bunny girl~

Gokudera: O-Oi!

Lisa: Then another one in a Qipao, dancing to Beyonce's Run the world. *glances at Gokudera* You know where this will go~

Gokudera: You wouldn't dare….

Lisa: Oh, I'll alright. *finger on ENTER button*

Gokudera; I'll blow you to pieces!

Lisa: Try. Me. *about to press the button*

Gokudera: ! *looks away* So dark…..*thoughts; flowing imaginary tears* I'm so sorry, Juudaime! *turns to Tsuna* I hate you Juudaime!

Tsuna: *gasp*

Gokudera: *turns to Yamamoto and punch him right in the face* Anata wa…..Daikirai!

Risa: That's too harsh…

Lisa: Now…why would that be?

Risa: Lisa….you're giving in to your Dark side, huh?

Lisa: *scary demon aura around her; smile* Why would you say that?

All Vongola/Shimons: *A sweat drop on their head* Lisa…..is so dark…..

Yamamoto: D-Demo!

Lisa: No buts!

Yamamoto: *uses his smile* Please~~~?

Risa: Sorry…Yamamoto. But that won't help either.

Yamamoto: *bows his head down dejectedly*

Kyon: I wonder how Ryohei is- *turns and jaw dropped*

Ryohei: *shining sparks of ray around him; Angels around him* Let God be with you, my child.

Lisa: *twitch* Is that….really…him?

Kyon: This is too much of a change….*looks at Knuckles* What did you do to him?

Knuckles: I just let him sit there and listened to the God's sermons…

Lisa: That seems good en-

Knuckles: *smiles* For 6 hours straight….

Kyon/Lisa: *eyes widened; OMG look*

Risa: Ahaha….Um…so time for the next sets of review~ This one is from Cuore I'anima della

* * *

_well at least we know that the boy understands spanish but doesnt like to speak it. any way_

_i dare_

_reborn: to give some praises to his students_

_skull: to jump off a mountain for a stunt_

_levi: say he hate xanxus_

_daeman: to be fixed so he can never hurt chrome again._

_vongola X: what do would you guys think of tsuna as a tall, dark and handsom guys; tsuna too._

_(please answer the last one soon.)_

* * *

Lisa: Great~ At least we know Dino has done a good job~

Kyon: But I'm curious…are you sure you guys didn't do anything last time you were Spanish subs~?

Risa: S-S-Sonna!

Dino: A-A-Ahem. *blush* That's a public area, and somebody's home…..

Lisa: But your expressions tells me else-wise~

Risa: *blushing tomato red* Nothing! *hides her face behind Dino's back*

Dino: Can we just get on with the show?

Kyon: Wakatta~ Lovebirds….*snickers* Okay, Reborn. Why don't you give some praises to your students. And make it good.

Reborn: *looks at the two*

Dino/Tsuna: *gulp*

Reborn: …*very fake smile, sparkling and warm atmosphere* I'm so glad to have you two as my students. You make me so proud~

The students: ….*petrified by their tutor's sudden change in attitude*

Lisa: ….*speechless*

Kyon: What a good teacher….*cough* Actor*cough*

Risa: *nothing to say*

Lisa: Next is for Skull~ *looks of Skull; smiles* Oh Skull~

Skull: What! No way Skull-sama is- *unknowingly tied to a bike* What!

Kyon: We're sorry Skull~*starts the engine*

Skull: NOOOOOOOO! *The bike went flying into mid-air then falls straight down into the sea*

Kyon: And downs go Skull….*looks down* Hey! who put Sharks in there!

Reborn/ Connello: *whistling, looking away*

* * *

Risa: *hears clothes shredding sounds; shudders* Kowaii….A-Ahem...now is Levi's turn again.

Lisa: Levi has to say he hates Xanxus! And make it as authentic as possible!

Levi: *back to normal self after mental stab in the heart* I would never say that to the boss!

Kyon: You either do it or die by the hands of your boss, or by Cerberus….

Levi: *gulp* C-Cerberus?

*A giant 3 headed dog being chained near the door; death glaring at Levi*

Lisa: *throws a Levi doll at Cerberus; the doll was shredded into pieces*

Lisa: Oh, and I forgot to mention…Cerberus seems to detest you to the core. He'll not hesitate at anything~

Levi: *sweating bullets; walks to Xanxus*

Xanxus: *looks up; death glares at him*

Levi: I-I'm very sorry Boss but….I hate you! D-Despise you!

Xanxus: ….

Levi: *thoughts* T-The boss isn't reacting…is it that…Boss actually li-*got shot; falls back, KO*

Xanxus: Useless scum….

Lisa: *sigh* Poor Levi….

Risa: Let us have a moment of silence for him.

Ryohei: Amen….

*A moment of silence*

Kyon: Okay~ now let's get on with the show~!

Lisa: First thing first, About your question of Tsuna as a tall, dark handsome guy. *Looks at the team* Go ahead.

Gokudera: It would be an honor to serve someone like that!

Kyon: *mumble* And a dream come true….

Gokudera: What did you say, woman!

Kyon: You're just imagining, Tako-head.

Gokudera: Why you-

Yamamoto: Ahaha~ Not bad~

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ Now that would be interesting~

Lisa: You only just want to top him….

Mukuro: Kufufufu~

Hibari: None of my business.

Risa: *sigh*A blunt answer as always….

Chrome: *blush* A—Ano….Boss…is…quite…handsome….

Lisa: Well, the reviewer did state…Handsome…

Ryohei: Ah, Sawada. He will have a great future for him. May God be with him. *still in priest mode*

Lisa: …..I'm starting to miss the old Ryohei…

Kyon: Me two.

Tsuna: A-A-Ah…..Well, I don't even know what to say….

Risa: It's you after all….

Lisa: And I think it's just Kyon's type.

Tsuna: ! S-Soka…..*blush; in thought*

Kyon: Why did you tell that for!

Lisa: Oh come on, you know you like Tsuna just like that.

Kyon: That's not the point!

Risa: Maa Maa….*looks at the review* Last but not least, to fix Daemon.

Lisa: Even though the manga has already published out the last few chapters of the Shimon Arc. But we'll still do it.

Risa: *bows* we're so sorry that we took so long to update…Please forgive us…..

Kyon: Hontoni Gomenasai….Folks. Now, oh, Daemon~

Daemon: Yes? *suddenly got bind to an experiment table* this doesn't feel quite right.

Lisa: Sorry, Egg-plant. Can't help you now~

Kyon: *smirking deviously* Now shall we fix you~?

*Drills sounds were heard and a girlish like scream*

* * *

Risa: …

Dino: You alright?

Risa: I don't even know Dino…..

Dino: Me too. That "nice" Reborn just made a new trauma for me.

Risa: *sighs* for both of us. Looks like we have come to the end of our show, please tune in next time for another episode of KHR Interview. Ciao~ *smiles and wave*

Dino: Um…Now?

Risa: *nods; readies herself* you can go back to normal now, Ryohei.

Ryohei: What do you mean? This life as a priest has cleanse me, I- *whacked on the head by a stack of paper*

Risa: That impact should have rewired his brain.

Dino: *sweat drop* But was it too harsh?

Ryohei: *revived; with a giant lump on his head* BOXING TO THE EXTREME!

Dino: ….I take that back…..

* * *

_**Lisa: Owari~**_

_**Kyon: Phew~ Interview 17 done~**_

_**Risa: On to the next one~**_

_**Lisa: Yup~ And gomen to anyone who's question I had repiled late, I didn't have time. So...Sorry! x 50**_

_**Kyon: Please keep supporting KHR Interview and Lisa's stories, your reviews and reads are very appreciated.**_

_**Lisa: Yup, who knows...I might be cooking up a storm right now~ A new story might be coming soon. And I hope I can get all you reader's support. So see ya next time. Ciao Ciao~**_

_**Please and Thank you~**_


	20. INTERVIEW EIGHTEEN

**_Lisa: Hai~ Hai~ I'm back~!_**

**_Kyon: We're back~!_**

**_Risa: With another fantastic chapter of KHR Interview~ Hope you enjoy it~! Aldeheid, if you please._**

**_Aldeheid: Lisa doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and don't go sueing her or I'll cleanse you!_**

* * *

Lisa: Welcome dear ladies and gentlemen to the cir-*whacked on the head*

Reborn: This is an Interview not a circus, Lisa. Don't go changing the subject to your liking.

Lisa: *twitching in pain* H-H-Hai, G-Gomenasai Reborn.

Kyon: *sweat drop* A-Anyway…welcome all to the KHR Interview where the you can find the wackiest and most craziest fun in the KHR universe~

Risa: Sate, after our big comeback, we're now here with a new bunch of reviews~ *smiles and shows review*

Lisa: *rubs her head then smiles at the camera* so~ let's get started~ First one up is from KimmyKimii.

* * *

_First off, let me say that I love your story! So here are some chocolate chip cookies for you :D_

_My dares:_

_- Put the maid costume onto Fran and lock him into the closet with Bel for the whole chapter._

_- Make Tsuna take care of Fuuta, I-Pin, Lambo and Hibird for the chapter. (Please don't kill me, Hibari!)_

_- Get Yamamoto to tell us what happens whenever he goes to Gokudera's house. Gokudera is not allowed to stop him from telling us._

_- Finally, get Squalo to try and flirt with Xanxus. Oh, and shoot Xanxus with the sexy bullet before that._

* * *

Lisa: Thank you for all who support~

Kyon: Now~ our favorite part. Oh, Fran~

Fran: Kyon-san….what are you-*being forcefully dressed*

Kyon: Hold still, I'm almost done.

Fran: Kyon-san, this is lame.

Kyon: It won't be for long~ there.

Fran: *in maid costume* I'm not going into the closet.

Lisa: *smiles sweetly* Well, too bad. It. Is. Not. Your. Choice.

Fran: …

Bel: Ushishishishishishi…

Kyon: Looks like somebody is getting impatient….Alright, here you go, prince.

Bel: *grabs Fran* Ushishishishi, now let's have some fun, ne Froggy?

Fran: L-*the closet door closed like in a horror film*

Risa: U-um….was that.

Lisa: Remind me never to go borrow Dracula's furniture.

Kyon: Or even Vampire's knights. Their lounge chairs can morph into a coffin….*shudder*

Risa: Now for the other one.

Tsuna: Hora! Lambo, stop running around the studio!

I-pin: Lambo, dame! *chases after him*

Fuuta: Tsuna-nii, Lambo is eating all of the grape candy in the bowl.

Lambo: Gyahahaha! Lambo-san gets all the grape candy~!

Lisa: Those infants are too hyperactive….but cute neither less.

Kyon: Talking about cute…*points at Hibird*

Lisa: *took a deep breath* Already on it….*hugging onto Hibird; smiling nervously* Please, Hibari?

Hibari: *death glaring at her*

Lisa: This once~?

Hibari: *sending death waves at her*

Lisa: I-I'll pay you back?

Hibird: Room~ Room~

Lisa: *covers Hibird's mouth* No, you'll-

Hibari: *smirks evilly* Fine~

Lisa: *dreaded look; walks to Tsuna* Here is Hibird, be grateful.

Tsuna: L-L-Lisa-san?

Risa: Now that that is over, let's go to Yamamoto~

Yamamoto: Well, its starts-

Kyon: *restraining Gokudera* Fast forward your speech please!

Gokudera: I'LL STUFF YOUR MOUTH WITH DYNAMITE RIGHT NOW, BASEBALL IDIOT!

Lisa: Ignore him, continue!

Yamamoto: Ahaha~ Gokudera is so cute~ well, he comes over to eat sushi, and then we have some study dates and end it with some "exercises".

Risa: *covering her face with her hand; blushing*

Kyon: Exerci-

Gokudera: DON'T YOU REPEAT THAT WORD, YOU STUPID WOMAN!

Lisa: *Blushes red* U-Um….*clears throat* now we know, so….we shall never speak of the word ex-(Gokudera: I'LL BLOW YOU TO PIECES!)…..Let's just continue.

Kyon: *throws Gokudera aside; who was swearing like mad while Yamamoto restrained him* Okay, Squalo, go get em….you…shark….

Squalo: VOIIII! What makes you think I'll-!

Lisa: *waving a photo of Squalo in a sexy Chinese dress* I'll put this on YouTube and send it to the whole world~

Squalo: …..I never expected the Darkness guardian to be this dark.

Lisa: Well, go figure. Now…*smiles sweetly* would you please~?

Kyon: Reborn.

Reborn: *took out his gun and shot it at him*

Xanxus: *proof; appears as a beautiful woman with long black hair that reaches her chest*

Lisa: You said Sexy bullet!

Reborn: That is the Sexy bullet, The Sexy Female bullet.

Risa: *face palm* Dino…..

Dino: *quickly looks away* I'm not looking….!

Squalo: ….Che, oi, damn boss.

Xanxus: *looks at him with smirking eyes* Hn, Trash.

Squalo: ….Che….*smirks*You trying to seduce me, Boss?

Xanxus: *smirking* Like I'll f**k with a useless scum…

Lisa: I don't want to see where this is going…..

Kyon: I don't want the rating to go any higher.

Risa: Oh, god…Please no.

Lisa: Then for the safety of the rating, let's leave them and move on~

Risa: Well, next we got Oure next~

* * *

_first time reviewing and first time giving dares..._

_Questions:_

_for Ryohei:_

_How old are you? 15 or 16? Because +'m terribly confused..._

_for Hibari:_

_Don't you ever graduate? P.S. I'm not saying that I hate you really..._

_for Chrome:_

_Why did you copied Mukuro's hairstyle? Because I liked ur hairstyle when in your "Nagi form"_

_For Kyoko:_

_Do you even like Tsuna? Not as a friend but as a... U know... Lover?_

_Dares:_

_for Lambo:_

_Shoot the genderbending bazooka at Goku~chan... Please..._

_For Goku~chan:_

_As a girl, pls. be Yamamoto's lover until this fanfic is over..._

_For Yamamoto:_

_Enjoy Goku~chan as your new girlfriend forever... Muhahahahaha..._

_P.S. Pls. Don't let this fanfic end..._

* * *

Lisa: We'll never let this fan fic end!

Kyon: But might have a few obstructions and hiatus because of studies and life.

Risa: But till then, let's get on with the questions. Ryohei, you're 15 or 16?

Ryohei: I'm older than Kyoko, so I'm 16.

Kouyou: Of course you're you idiot!

Ryohei: YOU WANT TO SPAR IT OUT!

Kouyou: BRING IT ON; I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE TO SOME IDIOT WHO DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HIS OWN AGE!

Lisa: And I thought there was at least some changes after all that misunderstanding….

Kyon: But seems like old habits will never change…..

Lisa: As long as they don't wreak the s- OI! STAY WAY FROM THE LIGHTING, YOU TWO! GET OUT AND FIGHT!

Risa: *sweat drop* Next is Hibari. Don't you ever graduate?

Hibari: I graduate when I feel like it.

Risa: And when is that?

Hibari: *glares at her*

Risa: *sweat drop* Please forget that question.

Kyon: Geez, he is never fun.

Lisa: Ahaha…..Now, Chrome. Why did you copy that idiot Pineapple's hair style anyway? I like your Nagi hair way better. You were so cute~!

Mukuro: *twitch*

Chrome: E-E-h? I-I-Its…because….*blushes* I admire Mukuro-sama very much…and…I want to…want to be with Mukuro-sama…..*blushes like a tomato; stem coming out*

Lisa: ….*glomps onto her* No fair! That Pineapple gets Chrome…she's too cute!

Mukuro: *twitching; murderous aura* Kufufufu….I suggest you stop your nonsense and let go of my precious Chrome, Dark Guardian.

Lisa: Nope. *sticks her tongue out*

Chrome: A-Ano, Lisa-san….

Lisa: …..Oh, fine. *let go of her* But that doesn't mean I respect that Pineapple.

Mukuro: *being restrained; already snapped*

Kyon: *holding onto the rope that is restraining Mukuro* this is what happens to a Pineapple when he detonates. He turns into rampaging fruit salad. Oh well….

Risa: *rubbing her forehead* I knew it would come this. Forget that, now Kyoko. Do you ever love Tsuna? For real…?

Kyoko: *Blushing* W-Well…..I…I….

Kyon: …You…?

Kyoko: Um, I….It's a little complicated…..*bowing her head down; blushing madly*

Lisa: *whisper* I think that's a yes.

Kyon: *whisper* Soka, good for them.

Lisa: *whisper* Sad?

Kyon: *whisper* Nah….that's how the story line should go, but unlike someone is a special case~ *smirks at Lisa*

Lisa: Don't. you. Say. It. Now, Lambo. The bazooka if you-

Lambo: Gyahahahaha! *runs and trips; the bazzoka went flying*

Tsuna: L-Lambo!

Gokudera: YOU STUPID BASEBALL-WHAT THE! *the bazooka lands on him*

Lisa/Kyon/Risa: …

Gokudera: *appears as a cute girl with bangs* what the hell! Why am! How did I?

Lisa: *snickering* You look….nice…..Gokudera…or should I say…

Kyon: Goku-chan~

Gokudera: YOU BUNCH OF IDIOTIC WOMAN! I'LL BOMB YOU STRAIGHT TO THE MOON!

Yamamoto: *hugs him from behind* Now Now….Gokudera~ At least we can finally make out without anyone discriminating us~

Gokudera: THAT'S NOT THE POINT BASEBALL IDIOT!

Yamamoto: Aww~ you shouldn't say that*smirks* especially to your boyfriend~

Gokudera: *!#$R$R$#!#!

Risa: *plugging her ears* He can really swear….

Kyon: What! I can't hear you!

Risa: I said….he can really swear!

Kyon: What!

Lisa: *plug out the MP3 from Kyon's ear* Can we just get on with it?

Risa: *sweat drop* A-Ahem, now…for the review from .Not.

* * *

_waah~nice chapter as usual!C: *hands over chocolate chip cookies as a token of appreciation*_

_gunna leave a few questions and some dares here:_

_fran:this question might disturb some of u but,are u a hermaphrodite?pweease dun kill me :3_

_fake prince-senpai:what made you become...(how do i put this)..umm..'sexually interested' in that super cute kouhai of yours?_

_primo and tsuna:ive been wondering about this since primo's family came,why does ur family members must be alike with the other generation's family members?_

_xanxus:r u 'sexually interested' in squalo?_

_dares (puts on VERY INNOCENT smile C: )_

_lisa:well not actually a dare since you WILL be willing to do it..french kiss Hibari for 20 minutes.._

_byakuran:be my butler!Kuroshitsuji style!*ill give u a dozen packs of marshmallows if u do!; )*_

_chrome and mukuro:cosplay ciel and sebastian,from kuroshitsuji,when they were at the party with ciel as a girl and sebastian as his guardian(with chrome being ciel and mukuro being sebastian)_

_gokudera and belphegor:give me ALL of ur bombs/knives!_

_well that wraps it up!_

_ja ne~_

* * *

Lisa: *eating cookies* Yummy~

Kyon: Let's see, Fran. Are you hermaphrodite?

Risa: *about to eat the cookie but stops* I thought….most of those type are only found in Animals.

Lisa: Well, to the case. Are you?

Fran: No.

Lisa: Well, that's settled too easily. Don't you want to kill her?

Fran: Why should I?

Lisa: you know what, forget it.

Bel: Ushishishishi, how dare the peasant call me a Fake?

Lisa: But you're a fake, a real faker.

Bel: Ushishishi, the peasant is getting noisy. *talks out knives*

Lisa: Have I mention the cute bunny girl outfit you wore when you're drunk in being downloading into the Web?

Bel: Y-

Lisa: Just answer the question and nobody gets hurt.

Bel: *grumbling* USISHISHISHISHISHISHISHI! The little froggy is a really good punching bag and….

Lisa: That was an abnormally long and loud "Ushishishi" And…?

Bel: *smirks* the Froggy is very tasty….

Lisa: *shiver* Nasty…..Okay, next is…*looks at the review* I think we did this before.

Kyon: Maybe, maybe not….so must they be alike, Boss?

Tsuna/Primo: …..Um…..Because, they're written in the script?

Lisa: What does the script has to do with this…?

Primo: It's in our contract…

Tsuna: With the author…..?

Lisa: Last time was DNA….now this!

Kyon: Don't tell me you guys used plastic surgery?

Tsuna: K-Kyon-san!

Risa: M-Maa….*sweat drop* So, now…Xanxus, are you "sexually" interested in Squ- I think we already know…

Lisa: ! *quickly covers her eyes* Ah, I'm going to go blind!

Kyon: GET YOUR DAMN BUTTS INTO A ROOM!

Risa: I knew that Sexy bullet will only cause trouble….*covering eyes*

Lisa: A-Are they gone….?

Kyon: Um…*looks at the review; devious smirk* Not yet~ But, wait for a while~ *pushes her to somewhere*

Lisa: Ano…Kyon, where are we going?

Kyon: You'll see soon enough~

Lisa: Okay, I don't like- *bumped into someone* Um…..*opens eyes* Oh, crap…..

Hibari: *smirks* Yo, Herbivore.

Lisa: …..KYON! WHAT IS THIS!

Kyon: The dare, French kiss for 20 minutes~

Lisa: Oh, no! No, no, no-! *waist hugged tightly; pulled into a lip lock* MMMMPPPHHHH!

Risa: Um…I don't think Lisa can take 20 minutes, though

Kyon: oh come on….it not that bad.

Risa: ….Then have you tried 20 minutes nonstop with…..Tsuna….?

*a moment of silence*

Kyon: …Risa, let's not talk about that. While we wait, let's do the other dares~ Oi, Pineapple!

Mukuro: *steps out in Kuroshitsuji costume* Kufufufu~

Chrome: *in Ciel's girl costume; blushing*

Kyon: Now that's what I call cosplay~!

Risa: That actually suits you….Mukuro.

Mukuro: Kufufu~*looks at Chrome* you look very cute in that, Ojou-sama~

Chrome: *blushing madly* M-M-Mukuro-sama.

* * *

Kyon: *mutters* At least the pineapple hair is somewhat gone. (Mukuro: I can hear you!) Whatever~ Now, Byakuran! We need you to be the reviewer's butler and in return she'll give you a dozen marsh-*Byakuran zoomed past her* Mallows…..

Byakuran: *wearing Sebastian's butler outfit; except for the hair which was comb down neatly* Yes, My lord~ *walks out to find the reviewer*

Kyon: ….Oh, How I wish I had a butler like that.

Risa: Ano…*Knocking on the closet door* Bel, can you give me your knives?

Bel: *inside* No, The prince won't give my knives to any peasant.

Fran: Risa-san, can I come out now. I can't breathe.

Risa: I don't even have the guts to open this "death trap".

Kyon: There's actually am much easier way….

Risa: Huh?

Kyon: *took out a vacuum and stuffed the hole of the sucking machine into the closet*

Bel: WHAT THE!

Kyon: *sucking in a lot of metal* See…? *pull out the vacuum; a pair of pants near the hole* …..Okay, who would wear their own faces?

Risa: ….I think Bel would…..

Kyon: Che, the self-centered fake prince. Now…*looks at Gokudera* your turn, either the easy way or the hard way.

Gokudera: DO YOU REALLY THINK I WILL- *whacked on the head; KO*

Risa: Lisa! You're still-Oh…

Lisa: *panting; clutching onto her shirt so that it won't slide off* I would never go near him for the rest of my live!

Kyon: What an animal, but you like him just the same~

Lisa: I DO NOT!

Risa: *grabs the bombs* Well, we go the dynamites neither less.

Lisa: Yeah….*shudder* Oh, now I just need to take a break from my trauma, the next review is from NinaKerndall.

* * *

_PURE AWESOMENESS. More~~~-addicted._

_I had exams too...did relatively well, considering I didn't study. HAH, TAKE THAT, MOM! No study works too!_

_My Math and Chinese still sucked though..._

_Okay, off-topic. I liked .NOT's deserted island questions, so they get to pick!_

_Gokudera: Tsuna/Yamamoto. -snicker-_

_Fran: Mukuro/Chrome_

_Chrome: Mukuro/M.M. (Sorry, Chrome-chan...)_

_And : Mukuro/Fran_

_Squalo: Lisa/Yamamoto (Gomen, Lisa-san...)_

_Dares~~~:_

_Lock Risa and Dino in a room. Out 15 min later. Is it out of rating? Hope not._

_Reborn: Shoot Squalo with the moe bullet! XD_

_Looking forward to your next amazing, fantastic, fantabulous...you get my point...chapter! ^^_

_~Nina~_

* * *

Lisa: Oh, I just want to hug you~! Thank you for all your supports~ and looks like we're the same, My Math and Chinese suck too….*sighs*

Kyon: Oh well, of course and thank you to everyone who review too~

Risa: Now, here's a deserted question topic. First up, Gokudera. Tsuna or Yamamoto?

Gokudera: *thoughts; still a girl* Juudaime and I in a deserted island! That would be so-

Yamamoto: I think he'll pick me~

Gokudera: STOP ANSWERING MY QUESTION FOR ME, BASEBALL IDIOT AND NO!

Yamamoto: Yes~

Gokudera: No!

Yamamoto: Yes~

Gokudera: No!

Lisa: …..I think more or less it would be Tsuna, with that tako-head's Juudaime complex so obvious.

Risa: Got a point there.

Kyon: On a deserted island, huh? *day-dreaming* (Lisa: KYON!) W-What! O-Oh, alright, next is Fran. Mukuro or Chrome?

Fran: *inside the closet; the closet is swaying from left to right* Let go of me, Senpai!

Bel: UshiUshiUshiUshi….Yada….

Kyon: Cam you answer the question?

Fran: Shisou….

Kyon: What! Still that pineapple!

Fran: I don't know that Chrome girl so Shisou would be the only one left.

Lisa: …..You rather choose….a violent and hot-tempered Master with no style in hair (Mukuro: *veins popping out* Dark Guardian!) Okay, maybe in his TYL form but you wolud rather take a violent and hostile hyena that could end your life in 5 seconds over a cute and docile bunny that you don't know but still can live to tell the tale!

Fran: ….Um….Yes…..?

Risa: Bunny?

Chrome: ….*blushing; imaginary bunny ears*

Lisa: Oh, I give up. He's the same as that idiot fruit anyway. Next is Chrome. Mukuro or M.M?

Chrome: I vowed to be by Mukuro-sama's side till the end…so….*bows her head down; blush*

Lisa: Mukuro, it still makes sense. Who would want to be with that type of hyena…? I don't many of them….

Kyon: The worse type of hyena.

Risa: But strange, why didn't you bring her in anyway?

Lisa/Kyon: …..*smirks* we couldn't find her~

M.M: *somewhere tied up to a chair, being forced to watch the 6 hour sermons*

Risa: …You guys…

Lisa: Looks like Fran is out of Chrome's heart too~ the next is Squalo. *looks at review; sighs* I suppose it's not that bad, me or Yamamoto.

Squalo: VOIIIIIIIIII! WHAT TYPE OF TRASHY QUESTION IS THIS!

Lisa: An interview question, duh! You idiot! Now just say Yamamoto already…..

Squalo: VOIIIIIII! WHY MUST I ONLY CHOOSE THAT BRAT!

Lisa: Didn't you hear what I said just now! Me or Yamamoto, you deaf shark!

Squalo: VOIIIIII! I don't need anybody on a deserted island; a true swordsman can endure any hardship that comes his way!

Lisa: Hn, like a sissy like you can endure hardship.

Squalo: VOIIIII! YOU WANT TO FIGHT, B***H!

Lisa: BRING IT, SHARK-FIN SOUP!

Risa: …*face palm* those two are at it again…..

Kyon: Mataku, so now on to the dare I like the most~

Risa: Eh?

Dino: *hugged Risa from behind* Sate~ Shall we have the private time we deserve~?

Risa: Oh dear…..Romario! *being carried to the closet*

Romario: Sorry, Risa. I can't do anything, it's the boss order.

Risa: But your boss has already snapped!

Dino: Now Now, Risa~ we don't you to start screaming before we reached the closet~

Risa: *blush* Dino! Yada!

Kyon: That pair is so cute~

Lisa: And I think someone should put a dare for you and Tsuna.

Kyon: No need. Besides, I'm sure Tsuna only treats me like a friend and-…..N-N-N-No, that doesn't mean that I want to have dares about me and him, it's just that-

Lisa: Oh~ *smirks* so you do** WANT** it~

Kyon: *walks to a nearby wall; bangs her head on it* me and my big mouth.

Lisa: Giotto will be so pleased~ Now…Hehehe~ Oi, Sharky!

Squalo: VOIIIII! WHAT! YOU WANT TO CONTINUE OUR-*shot by the moe bullet*

Lisa: There. But I don't think he will that-

Squalo: *turns into a cute baby wearing an adorable shark suit; in baby voice* VOIIIII!

Lisa: ….*turns to the wall; bangs her head* No….Must…not…..fall…for…..cuteness…..

Squalo: *baby voice* VOIIIIII! YOU DAMN B***H, ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!

Lisa: I don't quite understand that, but I think it must be something vulgar.

Risa: *suddenly opens the closet door and jumps out; covering up her neck*

Kyon: *Whistle* So, how did it go~

Risa: …*blushing; looking away*

Dino: *walks out* Now, that's what I call refreshing~

Risa: *grumbling; blushing*

Lisa: *smirks* Well, love-birds~ So, the last review for this chapter is from Dark Ace~ Long time no see~

* * *

_Gosh, I'm so sorry for not reviewing up till now! I had a ton of homework to do and exams to study for! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! Gosh, I hate school -_- Anyway, great work as always ^^ This is definitely addictive ^^_

_Questions_

_Mukuro: Are you a pervert or a bisexual?_

_Hibari: Do you like Risa? I mean, you always wants to fight/practice with her. Isn't that a sign that you like her? And tell the truth! Or else Lisa-senpai will harm you. Severely._

_Dino: What would you do if Hibari stole your girlfriend- I mean, Risa away from you?_

_Squalo: Ummmm... I dunno how to say this... Oh what the hell, I'll say it anyway. Do you like Lisa? I WANT THE TRUTH DAMMIT!_

_Fran: It's been a while, Franny-kun ^^ Hope your doing fine ^^ Well, lately... I've been watching Bleach and this guy named Ulquiorra reminds me a LOT of you... So, I was wondering... Are you guys related in any form?_

_Dares_

_I dare the following peole to switch personality with each other:_

_Squalo switches personality with Yamamoto_

_Hibari with Bel_

_Fran with Byakuran_

_Xanxus with Mukuro_

_That's about it! Ciao!_

* * *

Lisa: And we should apologize for not updating frequently, homework can be quite a nuisance.

Kyon: Don't worry, Fran! You'll be out soon!

Fran: *inside* Kyon-san, please let me out now.

Gokudera: *still being hugged by Yamamoto* What about me!

Kyon: Hm~ *bright smile* Good luck to the two of you~

Gokudera: I'LL BLOW YOU TO PIECES, DAMN WOMAN!

Kyon: *Shook head* A proper lady shouldn't be saying that, Gokudera or else Yamamoto would have to give you some "lessons"~

Lisa: *starts hearing Gokudera screaming; shudder* Now, a question for the pineapple. Are you pervert or a bisexual?

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ Where did you get that idea, Dark Guardian?

Lisa: Your personality and most provably your actions towards Hibari and Chrome at the same time.

Mukuro: *twitching like mad* Why you…..

Lisa: I say, you're a big fat pervert.

Mukuro: I'm not!

Lisa: Yeah, right. Or you rather be called Bi?

Mukuro: That sounds a little better than pervert.

Lisa: …..Still, I'm sticking with pervert.

Mukuro: *veins popping out* you want to see hell!

Chrome: *restraining him* M-M-Mukuro-sama!

Lisa: Sheesh, can't take a joke much…*looks at the review then Hibari* Hibari, do you like Risa?

Hibari: …

Kyon: I told you that Skylark is no fun.

Lisa: She has been training you for quite a while now….don't you…you know….

Hibari: *death glares at Lisa* Are you trying to compel me?

Lisa: HIEEE! N-N-No, I was just-

Dino: *smiling; but dark aura* Kyoya, I hope you would tell the truth.

Lisa: D-D-Dino?

Hibari: …*smirks* She is quite…interesting.

Dino: *snapped; still smiling* Why don't we settle our unfinished fight a few weeks ago?

Hibari: *smirks* Hn. *took out tonfas*

Kyon: And we couldn't even use the grand bazooka.

Lisa: What grand baz-*a giant black, shiny bazooka behind her* we're trying to interview them not kill them and destroy the studio!

Risa: Dino, Hibari! Stop it!

Kyon: Next~ *dodges a dictionary throwing her way* Squalo, do you like Lisa?

Squalo: *still in moe form*! NO!

Lisa: OF COURSE I DON'T LIKE HIM, I DESTEST HIM, I DESPICE HIM TO THE CORE!

Kyon: But you know….Hate brings…Love in some way or ano-

Lisa/Squalo: NO!/ VOIIII, NO!

Kyon: *; Sweat drop; dodges a lighting pole come flying* I kind of doubt that but okay. Next is Fran. Franny, do you and Ulquiorra related?

Fran: Ulquiorra Who?

Kyon: *face palm* Ulquiorra… The hollow….from the anime….BLEACH!

Fran: ….Not really…

Lisa: Maybe he is your great…great...Great…great...great….grandfather?

Kyon: How could that even be?

Lisa: Oh….maybe I should have plus in more Great…*about to open mouth but got covered by Kyon*

Kyon: I think that's enough Great for one day, Thank you!

Risa: Mou! You two! You'll destroy the whole studio!

Lisa: Now for the last set of dares, our all time favorite~

Kyon: The switch-o-matic~ OF DOOM~!

**_*Scary music played*_**

Risa: *restraining Dino* Dino, be a mature adult for once!

Dino: How can I if I'm about to lose you a high-school kid?

Risa: *faint blush* you're not going to lose me, Baka!

Lisa: Okay, closet. Open up.

_***silence***_

Lisa: ….This damn closet is stuck again…*kicks the closet hard* Spit them out, you supernatural wooden piece of junk!

**_*The closet sways then spits out Fran and Bel*_**

Kyon: Whoa….Fran, how much did you struggle anyway?

Fran: *maid outfit all torn up* Kyon-san.

Kyon: Yes?

Fran: I saw my life flash before my very eyes.

Kyon: …*sweat drop* you poor soul…Don't worry, you'll be fix in no time~

Lisa: *pulling Yamamoto away from Gokudera* Yamamoto-san…..We…need…your…assistance…..

Kyon: *on the other side; pulling Gokudera* Let…go…of…him….Yama…mo…to…..

Gokudera: LET GO YOU STUPID BASEBALL IDIOT! *kicks him*

Lisa: *got pushed back with Yamamoto because of the impact* O-Ow…that was…not…pleasant, you stupid tako-head.

Yamamoto: Aww…..

Lisa: Come on, Yamamoto. *lightly pushes Yamamoto into the machine; picks up Squalo* Get in, you little sharky.

Squalo: VOIIIIII! WHY YOU- *door closes*

**_*A few minutes later~*_**

Squalo/Yamamoto: *comes out* …..

Risa: ….*walks to Yamamoto* A-Ano, S-Squalo?

Yamamoto: VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! WHY THE HELL AM I IN THIS BRAT'S BODY!

Squalo: *turned back to normal* Ahaha~ Cool~ I'm in Squalo's body~

Yamamoto: That's not funny, you stupid brat!

Kyon: It seems like out creation worked~ so~ *smirks evilly at every KHR character* let's get to it then~!

**_*A few minutes of struggling and whacking later~*_**

Lisa: *holding a black pan with a vent on it* who knew Xanxus's head can be so….tough…

Kyon: *shrugs* Now, let's see what we have.

_***The machine's door swung open and the swapped characters came out with green smoke still shrouding them***_

Kyon: Its…It's…Alive! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA~! *lightning strikes and Frankenstein music*

Lisa: Kyon! We're not in a Frankenstein movie!

Kyon: *music and lightning back ground stops* Sorry….got a little carried away….

Risa: *sighs* Hai, so….please welcome the Vongola, Varia and Milliefore~

Hibari: Ushiushiushushi…..the prince wants his body back! This peasant's body is not suitable for the prince's level and dirty!

Bel: How dare you disrupt the peace and defy me, Herbivores! *took out tonfa* Kamikorosu!

Kyon: ….Then go take a bath in holly water, you fake prince!

Fran: *eating marshmallow; smile* this illusionist's body is really cute~ Love the hat~!

Byakuran: *looks at his hands with a blank expression; emotionless tone* Oh no….

Lisa: Okay, Fran smiling is officially freaking me out…..

Kyon: if it wasn't a fox smile, I would be so glad right now.

Xanxus: Kufufufufu~ why am I in this Varia Mafioso's body?

Mukuro: *drinking wine* Trash.

Kyon: Um, Mukuro you're still underage.

Lisa: Maa, at least there is no pineapple hair…but…that furry accessory around your cape makes you look good.

Risa: And that wraps up this episode of KHR Interview~ Please stay tune to more funny and entertaining Interviews right here on KHR Interview~ Ciao~ *waves*

M.M: *came back in; shinning aura, angels around her, wearing a nun costume* I'm back my fellow companions~ And I have returned from my journey to the depths of my mind and cleanse the horrible dirt off my cold soul~ Now, I'm revived~!

_***Awkward silence***_

Risa: …..I'll handle it….*walks to M.M; readies herself* M.M, change back.

M.M: I'm afraid not, the teaching of the Gods had taught me a great lesson and had morphed me into a better person, I shall live forth as-*whacked on the head by a huge stack of dictionaries*

Dino: Where did you get all those dictionaries anyway?

Risa: …Um, These are all mine. I use them for some extra learning on language.

Dino: And also as good rewiring device on the head…..Really….Smart, Risa.

M.M: *woke up* Ow, my head….huh? What are you all looking at! And hey, why is Mukuro drinking red wine! It must be your entire fault, Pig! *pointing at Chrome*

Lisa: …Risa, give me those dictionaries….

Risa: O-Okay…*gives her the dictionaries*

_***WHACK***_

M.M: *giant lump on her head; KO*

Lisa: She's better off in Dreamland than here.

Everyone: *sweat drop* Looks like we got another Priestess…

Knuckles: Yay~! I'm not alone~!

* * *

_**Lisa: O~wa~ri~**_

_**Kyon: For now that is~ So I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep the reviews coming~!**_

_**Lisa: Oh, Risa~ you remeber what we promised?**_

_**Risa: ...But...**_

_**Lisa: Its for the show...Now do it~**_

_**Risa: *sighs; pulls out a cute uke face and a cute pose* Please review for the sake of the show~ Onegai, minna~**_

_**Lisa: *smirks* See ya soon~**_


	21. INTERVIEW NINETEEN

**IMPORTANT**

**Lisa: Yo minna~! we're back and we're so sorry for the extremely long wait! -||||**

**Kyon: Lisa seems to be getting a bad case of clingy Writer Block and is struggling on updating on the other chapters.**

**Lisa: Gomenasai! *bowing* Anyway, just to tell something important. I'm pretty slow in doing the chapter. And usually there are a lot of dares and question. example: this one. Which I have only done one person's review. I'm really sorry!**

**Risa: But don't worry, The other reviews will not be ingored. We will do the them review by review, so please be patient please!**

**Lisa: And for those who I missed, would you please repost them in this chapter's review box. We'll get back to you soon. And we mean A ton of chapters away, we have manage to finish the reviews until Chapter 17. So any reviews at the latter back(like Chapter 1-Chapter 16) could repost their missing reviews. Again I apologize deeply for this!*bow* I know I have negleted this for a long time for please wait a little longer! I promise I will finish all your reviews if its the last thing I do! WITH MY DYING WILL~!**

**Discalimer: Don't own KHR, so please don't sue me!**

**And if there are any question, feel free to PM me.**

* * *

Lisa: Yo~ Minna-san and welcome to the favorite episode of KHR Interview~!

Kyon: Maa~ genki na, minna?

Risa: Well, don't worry~ because you'll be laughing that flu away as you tuned in to our hilarious Interviews as we bring in the best gags and-

Lisa: tortures~ Right for your entertainment~

Kyon: Sate~Let's get started, first off, HoshinaMina

* * *

_Mina: Hi..._

_Hoshina: I can't stop laughing..._

_Mina: BTW...We have a guest..._

_Hoshina: You can come out now..._

_Kara: Hi! I want to play too!_

_Mina: She's on sugar high again?_

_Hoshina: Actually...It's salt high..._

_Mina: Oh...Wait...Which means..._

_Kara: Are you two done with the whispering?_

_H&M: Moods swings!_

_Kara: Hm? Can we please get on to the questions and dares?_

_H&M: *sweatdropped* Yeah..._

_Mina-_

_Questions:_

_Risa: Who do you like better? Hibari or Dino?_

_Tsuna: Are you gay?_

_Gokudera: Which one do you prefer? Prey or predator?_

_Yamamoto: Same question..._

_Chrome: Why's your hair in a pineapple shape like Mukuro? Seriously, I would really like to see you put your hair down..._

_Mukuro: Why won't you let Chrome put down her hair? Is it because you would try to rape her?_

_Hibari: Are you as straight as a circle?_

_Dares:_

_Hibird~Since you're such a cute singer, I'll let you sing Kagamine Rin's I like you, I love you to Hibari..._

_Hibari: No fighting for one week!_

_Squalo: I hope your hair is long again...Because my dare is...I want you to shave it bald..._

_Belphegor: Fight with my sister...I believe you will be in hell after five seconds..._

_Fran: Act like Yamamoto for the rest of the interview..._

_Hoshina-_

_Questions:_

_Hibari: I know you're gay! Why won't you admit it?_

_Belphegor: If you're the prince, I'm the Queen..._

_Mukuro: Who do you prefer? Chrome or Hibari?_

_Chrome: Seriously, why would you follow a pineapple head?_

_Risa: Who's your crush?_

_Dares:_

_Lisa: Do whatever you want with Lussuria as long as the rating is still T...I don't want the ratings to go up to M because of violence..._

_Mukuro: Say this:" I'm the high and mighty pineapple king! Now bow down to your pineapple king!"_

_Everyone: Do what you want with Mukuro after he said that..._

_Dino: Dye your hair green..._

_Tsuna: Remember what happened last time? Kishishishishi...This time I want you to chock yourself if someone asked what's your name..._

_Everyone: Ask Tsuna what's his name..._

_Gokudera: Cosplay as Yamamoto's dog! What's it's name again? I think it's Jiro or something like that..._

_Yamamoto: No raping!_

_Byakuran: Throw ALL your marshmallows into a toilet bowl!_

_Kara-_

_Questions:_

_Belphegor: Why must you hide your eyes behind your bangs?_

_Hibari: Which one do you prefer? D18 or 1827?_

_Shamal: Are you phedophile?_

_Tsuna: I noticed Hoshina said something about last time...What happened last time? Those evil twins won't tell me..._

_Xanxus: Who's your dad? BTW...Don't destroy anything just because you're angry..._

_Dares:_

_Hibari: Wear a black silk stockings and go rob the bank...Oh...Did I mention you must also crossdress as a girl?_

_Tsuna: Please repeat what Hoshina asked you to do last time..._

_Gokudera: Seduce Yamamoto...(Mina: the rating is T...) Really? Then tie Yamamoto up before you seduce him...(Hoshina: You really don't get it...) What? (H&M: Nevermind...)_

_Reborn: Sing and dance Super Junior's Bonamana...No killing..._

_Belphegor: I don't care your bangs are for what...Just cut it short...Thank me...I'm not as cruel as Hoshina or Mina..._

_Squalo: Do the chicken dance with your shark..._

_Hibird: Cosplay as Hatsune Miku..._

_Hoshina: That's all!_

_Hoshina: Please update faster!_

_Kara: I'M SORRY IF I'M MEAN!_

_H&M: *sweatdropped*_

_Kara: *Got dragged by H&M*_

_H&M: Bye Bye!_

_By,_

_Hoshina, Mina and Kara_

* * *

Kyon: *whistle* That is a lot of...questions….and dares… we'll finish them one person per time. First off, Mina-san.

Risa: Salt high…? Now that you said that, I remember scaerely about when the Varia's ate too much ….and….

Squalo: VOIII! SHUT THE HELL UP, RISA! *being throw a pan at*

Lisa: Enough with the shouting! *clears throat* Now, Risa. Hibari or Dino?

Risa: Um…Well, I do like Hibari…but as a student.

Dino: Yay~!*glomps onto Risa* So, I'm number one in your heart?

Risa: If you can somehow get rid of your clumsiness…

Dino: B-But that's just-

Risa: Then I'll think about it.

Kyon: Tsuna, are you…gay…?

Tsuna: Um….No….

Lisa: But I thought I saw you with the pineapple…down the alley…alone….

Tsuna: Nothing happened! I swear! *blushing like mad*

Lisa: ….He top you, didn't he…..?

Tsuna: …

Lisa: …..Kyon, I feel bad for your "boyfriend". He's too uke.

Kyon: …..*facepalm* He's not my boyfriend!

Risa: Hai! Now for Gokudera and Yamamoto, who's the prey? Who's the predator?

Gokudera/Yamamoto: *at the same time* Predator~! What!/Ahaha~

Gokudera: What did you say Yakyu Baka!

Yamamoto: Ahaha~ you're more cuter for the prey, Gokudera~

Gokudera: Why you little- *chaos starts*

Lisa: Why does this have to happen every time we do this pair!

Kyon: Maybe that's what they call…young love?

Lisa: Or Yaoi….!

Risa: Both of you….

Lisa: Hai~ *glomps onto Chrome* Chrome-chan~ Thank you for coming over~

Chrome: *blushing* A-Ah….hai….Lisa-san…..

Kyon: Ne, Chrome~ why is your hair like a certain pineapple? You look so much cuter in Nagi form~ Did he force you~?

Lisa: Bullying a helpless girl…? Oh, we can deal with nasty Pedo pineapple like that~ *sliding out extra sharp card (courtesy of Verde)*

Mukuro: Don't go thinking too far out the box, Dark Guardian!

Chorme: I-I-I no! It's just that…just that….*bows her head down; blush* I respect Mukuro-sama…for all he did…and…so...that's why….

Kyon: …..Chrome I understand you respect that pineapple, but they are lots of other ways to show your respect without following his tragic hairstyle.

Mukuro: *twitching*

Lisa: It would be funny to think you actually like-

Chrome: ….*blushing like mad*

Lisa: Seriously….? You like that pineapple hairstyle….?

Risa: *Sweat drop* O-Okay, so next is Hibari. Are you really straight?

Hibari: …

Risa: Hibari, you have to answer this.

Hibari: Why should I listen to your orders?

Risa: At least just say Yes or No.

Hibari: And if I don't?

Risa: *sighs* I suppose you can use other methods too….I-*realize what she said* Oh, crap.

Hibari: *smirks; walks over to Lisa*

Lisa: Eh? What's wrong Hi-HOLY COW!

* * *

*The scene has become too gory and too inappropriate for your view, please enjoy this blank scene while we connect you back in a moment*

….

…

…HIBARI!

P-PLESE STOP THIS, WE'RE IN A STUDIO!

LISA!

W-WHOA!GET YOUR PEVENRTED HANDS OF MY BEST FRIEND, SKYLARK!

…..

…..

***And we're back~***

* * *

Lisa: *panting; holding onto her shirt which had lost one of her buttons*

Risa: *restraining Hibari* Now we know, he's-

Kyon: Straight! Happy!

Lisa: *mentally teary face* …My life…..uugh…..

Risa: Now for the dares! *quickly pushes Hibari aside to a chair*

Kyon: Light~! *spotlights switched on*

Lisa: Camera~!

Risa: ACTION~!

Hibird: *wearing a cute mini outfit of Kagame Rin*

* * *

_**ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii**_  
_**isogashii nara, gomen**_  
_**sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii**_  
_**oshaberi ni tsukiatte**_  
_**dou shiyou ka nani shiyou ka**_  
_**etto geemu demo suru**_  
_**shiritori shi yo**_  
_**shiri to 'ri' ' ri' n.**_  
_**gomen ne, tsuduka nai ne**_  
_**onaka suka nai nani ka tabe tai**_  
_**e eto, atashi mizu de ii ya**_  
_**kimi monita kara me o hanashi ta**_  
_**suki ni hisshi ni shimyureeto**_  
_**sorenanoni baka mitsume rare tara**_  
_**nodo ga kawai te koe de nai**_  
_**puha dou shiyou**_  
_**ano ne, jitsuha ru**_  
_**dame da, yappari kowai no**_  
_**kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni**_  
_**kono kimochi doushite kurushii no**_  
_**ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii**_  
_**isogashii nara, gomen**_  
_**sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii**_  
_**oshaberi ni tsukiatte**_  
_**dou shiyo uka nani shiyo uka**_  
_**etto sore ja ja janken shiyo**_  
_**jankenpon aiko desho**_  
_**gomen ne, tsumaranai ne**_  
_**onaka suka nai nani ka tabe tai**_  
_**e eto, atashi mizu de ii ya**_  
_**ano ne, tokorode, toutotsu da kedo**_  
_**okashii tte omottara gomen**_  
_**bikkuri suru kamo shire nai no**_  
_**demo ne, kii te hoshii, e eto**_  
_**puha dou shiyou**_  
_**ano ne, jitsuhare**_  
_**dame da, yappari kowai no**_  
_**kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni**_  
_**kono kimochi doushi te kurushii no**_  
_**ano ne, jitsuha,**_  
_**a ta atashi, ata, atashi, ano, ano**_  
_**ano ne, anata ga, aa,**_  
_**atashi, gomen, matte a ta atashi**_  
_**a ta, atashi, ano, ano ne,**_  
_**anata ga, su**_  
_**ano ne, jitsuha no sono, atashi, ata**_  
_**atashi, ano, ano, ano ne,**_  
_**anata ga, aa**_  
_**atashi, gomen, matte, ano ano ne**_  
_**e eto, atashi**_  
_**anata no koto ga**_  
_**ano ne atashi anata no koto**_  
_**ano ne atashi anata no koto**_  
_**atashi wa anata ga**_  
_**su, su, susu, susu, su su**_  
_**susu susu, su, su, su, su,**_  
_**suu, waa gomen, wasure te**_  
_**matte!**_  
_**su, su, susu, susu susu**_  
_**susu susu, su su su su**_  
_**su, su, susu, susu, su su**_  
_**suki, daisuki!**_

* * *

Hibari: …*blinked*…..

Lisa: …..He's so…

Kyon: KAWAIII~!

Risa: And now for punishment! No fighting.

Kyon: FOR A WEEK!

Hibari: …..

Kyon: Well, what do you know, he took that quite well.

Lisa: We'll see later in this interview…

Kyon: Next! Oh, fake prince~~~

Bel: Ushishishishi~ How dare you call the prince fa-*throws him out of the studio into a fighting ring*

Kyon: Have fun being killed, Bel~~

Bel: What the-? *looks up* ….Crap…..

Lisa: *hearing girly screams* Yeesh, his screams are worse than his knives….

Kyon: But it proof he's 90% girly; 10% boyish.

Lisa: Unlike some *cough* ultra*cough* girly *cough**cough* squad leader.

Squalo: *twitching; restrain by Risa* VOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIiIIII! What did you say!

Lisa: Ah, I almost forgot~ *took out a shaver; smirk evilly*

"VOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Squalo: *OTL position; shiny new bald head*

Lisa: *laughing like mad; sprawled across the floor* AHAHAHAHAHAHA! B-B-BALDY!

Fran: *squats down next to Squalo; rubbing his head* Squeky…..

Kyon: Oh Fran~ you got a dare too~

Fran:*monotone*… Oh no….

Lisa: Act like Yamamoto for the rest of the interview~

Fran: …

Lisa: Fran….

Fran: *strained bright smile; twitching but voice still in monotone* Ahaha~ Hello there, Lisa-chan, Kyon-chan~

Kyon: *snickering* Sugoi na, this dares~!

Risa: *snickering; then noticed the cameras* A-Aah Hai, next is the set from Hoshino.

Hibari: *looks suggestively at Lisa*

Lisa: *covering herself* GET THAT PERVERT FAR AWAY FROM ME!

Kyon: *protecting Lisa* You're straight! You're stairght! Alright! *thoughts* YOU'RE A BI! YOU'RE DAMN BI!

Risa: We have to skip that one for now to avoid constant…um….raping….

Bel: *crawling in from the back door*

Lisa: Yo~ Prince~ *squats down; smile* You're the prince~ so Hoshino is the Queen, right~?

Bel: Ushishishishishi….never…..

Lisa: Face it. You lost to her. So the title pretty much suits hers~

Bel: Y-You….*faints; KO* (Ding~ Ding~ XD)

Kyon: Now for the pineapple~ (Mukuro: Stop calling me pineapple!) Who do you prefer Chrome or Hibari?

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ *epic hair flip* The Skylark is an interesting opponent but I'll still choose my cute Chrome~

Chrome: *blush*

Lisa: And for Chrome's question, she already answered it….a little too strange if I might say.

Kyon: Respecting the pineapple with a pineapple hairstyle of her own….*imagines Chromes worshipping a pineapple in a small shrine in her closet*

Chrome: *quickly pops the thinking bubble; blushing* N-N-N-o its not like that, Kyon-san! *frantically waving her hands around*

Risa: *blush* My…crush….?

Lisa: Maa~ I wonder if it isn't obvious enough~

Risa: Ahaha…..*looks away blushing*

Dino: *smling* I knew she couldn't resist me~

Kyon: She can't resist you due to your puppy eyes…..

Dino: Hey! That's a good weapon!

Lisa: For a guy? For some reason, Dino. You main weapon and looks make you look more like a pl-

Dino: I'm not a flirt and playboy!

Kyon: The your whip….unknowingly people might think you-

Dino: I'm not a masochist!

Kyon: But I didn't say anything about that.

Dino: YOU GIRLS!

Risa: *rubbing forehead* Please continue on….

Lisa: Ooh~ my favorite~~ *cracking knuckles; smiling sweetly* Oh, Lussuria~~

Lussuria: *gulp* L-Lisa-chan….n-not the face!

**BEEP~~~ BEEP~~ BEEP~~~ And we're back~!**

Lussuria: *lying on the floor; twitching in agony*

Lisa: *dusting herself* Phew~ now that's a good way to release some tension!

Kyon: Lisa…you got a smudge.

Lisa: *touches her cheek; notice smudge of blood* Ahaha~ Oppsie~

Risa: ….I swear that girl has spilt personality.

Dino: She could be possessed.

Risa: …Or it could be due to the poison cooking "Pepsi" Bianchi gave her last time.

Dino: ….I don't even want to know the effects.

Lisa: Now Mukuro~ *give him the mike and a piece of paper*

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ What is with all this attention for all of the sudden, Guardians?

Lisa: Oh~

Kyon: *smiling sweetly* We just thought we apologize for what we did just now~

Lisa: So, we thought we let you use the stage to recite this epic speech of you~

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ Glad you finally came to your senses, Guardian. *Recites the sentences without even checking properly* I'm the high and mighty pineapple king! Now bow down to your pineapple king!"

*Awkward silence*

**SNAP**

**"!"**

Lisa: *hearing horrible girly screaming sound* Wow, looks they he really pissed them all off.

Kyon: And he fall for the old apologize speech trick~

Lisa: Don't get it wrong, minna-san. We respect him~ Just that we "love "him too much not to see him hurt~

* * *

Kyon: *nods* Now~ *looks at Dino*

Dino: ….Oh come on!

*A minute of dying hair later*

Dino: *his hair dyed green; sulking*

Lisa: …Now that I see it. You really look like Lampo!

Kyon: Lampo! We found your long lost sibling which you never even met!

Lampo: What! You really did found my non-existence, not charming, opposite, ignorant sibling!

Dino: WHO ARE YOU CALLING UGLY!

Lisa: *watching another fight unfolds* Does Dino even know that he's not Lampo's brother?

Kyon: Judging by this, I think he took the joke too seriously.

Tsuna: *anime teary face* Not that please…..

Lisa: We have to Tsuna, do it for the reviewer!

Tsuna: But the reviewer is obviously trying to kill me!

Reborn: *loads gun* Either that or you'll be having a good polka dance lesson.

Tsuna: *pale face; bows head down dejectedly*

Kyon: *pats Tsuna* Gambatte ne, Tsuna-kun. *hands him some water*

Lisa: Everyone ready?

Giotto: It just doesn't feel right to do this to my great-great-great grandchild.

Kyon: I understand that feeling completely yet this is the choice of the reviewer. Okay, say it!

Everyone: What's your name Tsuna?

Tsuna: *dramatically chokes himself; coughing spree as he sprawl across the ground*

Lisa: Somebody help him! Kyon, go!

Kyon: But I'm not going to do CP-*Pushed towards Tsuna*

Risa: For the time being, I'll take over. *stacks papers* Now, Gokudera are you ready?

Gokudera: Why am I in a Jiro's costume!

Risa: It's for the review. And…shouldn't dog be on 4 legs?

Gokudera: I'm not damn begging like a dog, woman!

Risa: *sweat drop*"I'm not asking you to beg…." I'm just asking you to go down on all four, for the cosplay.

Gokudera: NO-

Lisa: IF YOU DON'T, I GOT AN OCTOPUS IN A CUTE STARDUST MERURU OUTFIT JUST FOR THE YOUTUBERS!

Kyon: COME ON, TSUNA! BREATHE! *pushing his chest*

Tsuna: *still out cold*

Gokudera: *twitches like mad; squats down on all four*

Lisa: Don't forget the bark~ And make it snappie~!

Gokudera: *twitch; inwardly cursing*…..Woof….

Lisa: I said….cute~! And don't make me repeat myself.

Gokudera: *blackened face for a sudden minute then shows out his cute doggy features* WHOOF WHOOF~!

Risa: Stay…Stay….*restraining Yamamoto*

Yamamoto: *small whines and wheezes*

Risa: No raping….Now, Sit.

Yamamoto: *restraining himself as he shakes; sitting on the chair*

Kyon: Come on, Tsuna! *gives CPR*

Lisa: Sheesh, who would collapse due to choking on water?

Reborn: Aparrently he does.

Lisa: …Just for curiosity, do you sing?

Reborn: …..I do~ But I won't show my talents in front of all of you.

Lisa: And…if we…asked…on you…singing?

Reborn: …..*smirks* Hm, I wonder~

Lisa: *thoughts* "Oh god, be with us."Now would Byakuran please throw all his marshmallows in the toilet?

Byakuran: *blithely threw a barrel full of marshmallows down the drain*

Lisa: ….Byakuran, when we mean all. We mean ALL of it.

Byakuran: But this is all I got, Lisa-chan~

Lisa: …..For some reason I doubt that.

Reborn: Don't worry; I got the search team on the run. *loads bullet*

Lisa: What? KYAH! *quickly dodges a bullet flying at her* WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

Reborn: That was not for you, it was a certain person.

Tsuna: *HDYM* RE~~~~BORN~~~~!

Kyon: …..*twitches* You could have done that sooner, you know!

Reborn: Why should I? You seem to be enjoying your CPR session~*smirks*

Kyon: Oh….*facepalm* Oh just shut up…..

Tsuna: I'LL FIND AND EAT EVERY MARSHMALLOW WITH MY DYING WILL~! *runs off*

Byakuran: Hn….try all you want. But won't be able to find-*got a call* Hello~?

Souchi: Byakuran-sama, for some unknown reason, which I don't want to comprehend. Sawada is rummaging through your room and eating every single packet of marshmallow he gets his hand on.

Byakuran: NO! *EPIC OTL with spotlight* Wait! He still has not won! That Tuna will never find my special limited edition jam stuffed marshmallow….. with chocolate~

Shouchi: Ano, he just opened a pack.

Byakuran: HOW COULD HE KNOW! *OTL; ORZ and Byakuran is K.O*

Lisa: …He hides it in his underwear drawer, doesn't he?

Kyon: *nods* Like how Tsuna hides all his failed exams papers. *notice Reborn loading bullets a few times*…..Maybe I shouldn't have said that out loud.

Risa: *sighs* Now, for Kara's questions. Phew~ Bel, why do you hide your eyes?

Bel: *siting on a wheelchair; banged up like a mummy* Ushishishi, Mmphmmrmmmern~

Risa: Huh? Excuse me?

Bel: MmphMMMRMMPTM!

Risa: I'm sorry I don't speak mummy. Can you please translate it to English or Italian?

Bel: *twitching dramatically* MMMMPHHH! MRM! MMMHMM!

Lisa: Wow, Mina-san's sister did quite a good job there~

Fran: *monotone laugh* Ahaha~ Lisa-san, can I stop this now?

Lisa: No Franny, No~

Fran: *smiling unnaturally* But my upper jaw is aching from all this smiling~ and…I think my lower jaw is paralyzed now~~ Please, Ahaha~?

Kyon: Well, the Ahaha part is his signature laugh. But I'm sorry Fran, just a little more.

Fran: Ahaha~ Oh well~ *turns away; sigh*

Risa: Ano, so Hibari. Which do you prefer, D18 or 1827?

Hibari: ….

Kyon: Why does he always have to give us the silence treatment!

Lisa: *hiding behind Rise due to the recent trauma*

Risa: Well then, what do you think about D18?

Hibari: *narrowed eyes* I hate that pony boy.

Risa: W-Well, 1827?

Reborn: Stand still, Dame Tsuna. *shooting at his feet*

Tsuna: HIEEEE! WHAT DID I DO WRONG NOW! *avoiding the bullets like he's dancing*

Reborn: That's for those unfinished punishment.

Tsuna: BUT AREN'T THOSE THE LAST SEASON'S TEST PAPERS!

Reborn: …*continues shooting at him fiercely*

Lisa: ….You didn't tell him, that was last's season's?

Kyon: I just said, and plus he never asked.

Risa: *Sweat drop* Um, so back to the question.

Hibari: Hn, all I want is to "bite" him to death.

Kyon: Could that be called an expression of love or something….with the biting and all?

Lisa: *trying to imagine; shivers* I don't want to think about it….

Risa: And a rare question for Shamal….are you a pedophile?

Shamal: Of course I'm not! Gir-

Lisa: Girls loves you and you take skirt chasing as an art…..

Kyon: That already counts as a pervert, Shamal.

Shamal: Uugh….you broke my heart, senoritas….*bowing head down dejectedly*

Lisa: "Do you think we care….?" Uhuh…..

Shamal: But no matter…because…*suddenly revives and about to pounce on them*I'll still love you two until-

*PAK! BAM!*

Shamal: *Lying on the floor; lifeless, soul coming out*

Lisa:/Kyon: Tch…*keeps their weapon* Looks like we answer your question…He's the worst pedophile among pedophilpe!

Risa: ….*looking at Shamal; sighs* Well, now that Tsuna is-

Tsuna: NO! I DON'T WANT TO DO IT AGAIN! NO, FOR THE LOVE OF THE VONGOLA, NO!

Lisa: *sweat drop* Tsuna, we're just asking….

Kyon: It's not like you're going to do it again…."Yet…"

Tsuna: W-Well, Hoshino-san…forced me to jump down the edge of a cliff…*anime teary face* with 100 sharks waiting for me with forks and knives.

Kyon: ….Forks…and Knives….?

Tsuna: I was hallucinating from too much blood loss that I swore I saw mermaid…with silver hair.

Lisa/Kyon/Risa: …..

Tsuna: It's true! Though for some reason her singing sounds so…so….fill with…"VOI".

Reborn: *fedora over eyes; KA-CHAK goes the gun* You really are Dame Dame Tsuna, to be this dense at the brink of Death.

Tsuna: HIEEEEEEEE! TATSUKETTE! *guns sound heard*

Kyon: *clears throat* Okay….Singing Shark. *looks at Lisa* Who told you to throw him in there!

Lisa: ME! I didn't!

Kyon: I clearly heard you saying revenge on a certain shark…and personally I heard Voii-ing coming from down the cliff while I was waiting anxiously for the return of Tsuna's shredded body which was a miracle that it still stayed the same. Well, except for the obvious ceaseless bleeding and bite mark!

Lisa: H-Hey, he was the one who was standing too near the cliff! I just…wanted to be a kind passerby and drag him back into safety but it ended up in an accidental tragedy...sheepish smile*

Kyon: …..You tripped him, didn't you?

Lisa: *whistling innocently*

Risa: *sighs* There goes Decimo last few lives again….Anyway, Xanxus may we know who-*a blast of Sky flame went pass her; gulp*

Xanxus: *glare* I don't have a f****ing old man.

Risa: B-But maybe you were somewhat of the second Vongola Primo, Ricardo's descendant? *dodges another blast* This is turning into a survival interview.

Xanxus: There's no way that thrash is related to me.

Risa: Couldn't you just-*got a menacing death glare plus guns pointed at her* …..I still cherish my life as a Blizzard guardian, so I shall silence myself for the time being. *looks away; sighs tiredly*

Lisa: Next is asking Hibari to go rob a bank…we have kindly pushed Hibari out to the current bank nearby and here's the footage.

Kyon: And remember he is not allowed to fight for a week including now~! *looks at the camera*

* * *

***At the bank***

Bank robber: GET YOUR HANDS UP!

Bank robber 2: Give us your money!

Hibari: Oi.

Bank robbers: What the- *turns; sparkling aura around them* Kore wa….

Hibari: *wearing a long hair wig and gothic dress* What are you punks doing?

Bank robbers: Kore wa….this girl is… the black silk stocking….*nose bleed* LOLITA DESU~!

Hibari: You herbivores are crowding…*raises tonfa* Kami-

Hibird: *flies in wearing a mini version of Hibari's outfit* Hibari~ Hibari~ No fight~ No fight~

Hibari: *twitches* Fine. *walks to the counter* Give me your money.

*Everyone was looking at Hibari with "Moe" and "Kawaii" coming out of their mouth. Bank robbery successful.*

* * *

Kyon: …..I cannot believe it….He did it and where did Hibird get that outfit!

Lisa: I thought that little guy looked cute~ Besides, you don't know when he'll make big so I thought of filling in as his little dresser~~

Kyon: You know all the profit does go to Hibari?

Lisa: *sighs* Yes, Sadly yes. But whatever now we got another problem to handle. *glances at Tsuna*

Tsuna: DAME! *tied to a hand glider; shaking head violently* PLEASE IDONT' WANT TO DIE!

Kyon: ….You really don't have to make this worse, Reborn…..

Reborn: Hn, that's for tricking his own tutor twice.

Kyon: *thoughts*"But you're the one who misunderstand"

Reborn: What did you say?

Kyon: E-Eh…n-nothing…Oh well, have a safe trip, Tsuna.

Lisa: We'll miss you….

Gokudera: *running out of the bush* JUUDAIME!

Tsuna: *being pushed by Reborn; gliding towards the cliff* TATSUKETTE, GOKUDERA-KUN!

Gokudera: JUUDAIME! *epic hair whip plus tears flying* NO!

Tsuna: *glides over the cliff* …..*drops straight down* ! *shark chomping sound were heard*

Gokudera: J-J-Juudaime! *crying a river*

Kyon: And we have to wait 2 hours…I-*noticed something* Okay, who put giant crocodiles in there!

Reborn/Verde: *whistling innocently*

Lisa: ….*sweat drop* Those two masterminds, wait when Verde ever teamed up with Reborn?

Risa: *busy dragging the depressed Gokudera* Come on Gokudera….we need you….to…complete…those last sets of dares!

Gokudera: After what you did to Juudaime! Never! You evil bunch of women!

Risa: *sweat drop* I'm sorry but this is the choice of the reviewers! *still dragging him*

Yamamoto: Ano, Lisa-chan~ Why am I tied up on a chair~?

Lisa: Um…it's for…safety! Yeah, we thought that it might be dangerous for you to sit without….straps to keep you from falling off.

Yamamoto: ….Ahaha~ Is that so? Thanks a lot, Lisa-chan~

Lisa: "Luckily, he's dense…." *looks at Risa* How's Gokudera's cooperating so far?

Risa: Not…very…good…! *restraining him*

Gokudera: LET ME GO, WOMEN! OR I'LL BLOW YOU TO PIECES!

Lisa: *sighs* Seems like there is no choice but to use "that" method. *walks to Gokudera*

Kyon: Walk closely Yamamoto. Closely!

Gokudera: *struggling* Let me! Huh, what are you-GAH!

Lisa: Don't move!

Gokudera: Are you a pervert, WOMEN!

Lisa: Because of you not cooperating! Strip already!

Gokudera: DAMN GO TO HELL! NO WAY I WILL-

Lisa: *successfully pulls down his pants*

Yamamoto: !

***Awkward silence***

Yamamoto: *struggling to break free*

Kyon: …..Wow, Gokudera. Who knew you like having this fetish.

Gokudera: *boxers imprinted with Tsuna's face; veins popping up as he covers up* SHUT UP, WOMEN!

Kyon: Ah….And I hope you enjoy yourself….*dodges Yamamoto who comes zooming past her and pounces on Gokudera*

Lisa: *hears cursing and shouting* Wow, he is really easily aroused, even though it's just a boxer.

Kyon: Maybe it's that blushing face of his, it was a red as a tomato. But the strange thing is…isn't he still tied up to the chair.

Gokudera: GET OFF ME, PREVERT! AND THAT CHAIR TOO!

Lisa: …

Kyon: *about to open mouth*

Lisa: Don't even think of asking me how they do it with the chair on. NEXT!

Risa: Ara, Bel's time already? Well…..

Kyon: Ooh~ you done it already? Let me see, let me see~!

Bel: *bangs cut shorter but in the shape of a spiky urchin similar to Levi; eyes revealed*

Lisa: Pfft~ AHAHAHAAHAHAHA~! Cute style Bel~! Ahahahaha~!

Bel: *Mouth still bandage; veins popping up* MMMMMMPPPPHHHH!

Kyon: Does that mean in Mummy, the prince will kill you?

Risa: *shrugs* I don't speak Mummy, but I'm still learning.

Kyon: Oh….Wait…Huh!

Lisa: Fortunately I didn't decide to throw him down along with Tsuna…to the crocs…..*face palm* I regret it!

Kyon: Anyway…Sharky show time!

Squalo: VOIII! NO WAY AM I GOING TO FOLLOW ORDER FROM SOME BITCH!

Kyon: Either you do that or your blackmails will haunt you for eternity! *echoes around the studio; reverts back to a smile* So, what do you say, Shark bait~?

Squalo: *grumbling*

Lisa: And…ACTION~!

Squalo: VOIII! Come on Piooga! Let's show em our great swordsmanship! *flapping his arms; wearing a chicken suit*

Piogga: *following and also in chicken suit; somehow tears flowing out*

Kyon: There goes that shark's pride. Don't forget your clucking!

Lisa: It makes it realistic!

Squalo: Pok! Pok! Pok! Poko! *flapping and dancing the chicken dance*

Lisa: *recording* Ahahaha~! Now this is going to sell for millions! Come on Sharky, faster!

Risa: Mataku….*cleaning Dino's hair* …..It won't come off. No matter how many times I bleach it….

Dino: S-Sonna! It can't be!

Risa: Anyway, this is the last set of questions and dare for today~ For our special good bye song, we welcome the ever talented Reborn and our little cosplaying friend, Hibird for their final performance~!

Kyon: Let's welcome them….for Super Junior's Bonamana~!

*Suddenly all the lights goes off and a spotlight appear in the middle of the stage with Adult Reborn and Hibird, cutely cosplayed as Hatsune Miku*

Lisa: W-W-Wait…is that….R-Reborn?

Risa: *faint blush*

Kyon: whistle*

* * *

**~SFX: Music playing**

Reborn: Hn~ *pulls fedora down* Hit it~

Hibird: _**Ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddadaddarabba**_  
_**Ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddanddaranddan, ddadaddarabba~**_

_**Reborn: Neon alkkamalkka alkkamalkka neomu yeppeun miinah**_  
_**Nal michyeotdago malhaedo nan niga jotda miinah**_  
_**Nuga jeonhaejweo my baby, to my baby naega yeogi itdago marya**_  
_**Gidarinda marya (Baby, you turn it up now)**_

_**Neon, gataboota, gataboota mal jom haera miinah**_  
_**Ni maeumeul gajyeotdamyeon geunyang naneun salmyi winner**_  
_**Ee sesangyi ichiran, ichiran, yongki itneun jareul ddara**_  
_**Na gateun nom marya**_

_**Yet mare say, yeol beon jjigeumyeon neomeoganda**_  
_**Eusseuk, eusseuk, eusseuk**_  
_**Geunyeoneun gangjeok ggeuddeogeobtda**_  
_**Pijook, pijook, pijook.**_  
_**Nan eodkleokakla eodkleokakla geunyeomani**_  
_**Nae gwansimin geol, geol, geol**_

_**Bounce to you, bounce to you,**_  
_**Nae gaseumeun neol janghae jabil sudo**_  
_**Eobseul mankeum ddwigo itneungeol**_  
_**Break it down to you, down to you,**_  
_**Nae gaseumi neo, neol gajji**_  
_**Motandamyeon meomchul georanda (nal barabwara)**_

_**Bolkamakla, bolkamakla, boklamakla na gateun namja**_  
_**Bonchemanche, bonchemanche, bonchemanche doraseo bwado**_  
_**Bogobwado, bogobwado, bogobwado na bakke eobtda**_  
_**Bonamana, bonamana, bonamana (Baby, you turn it up now)**_

_**Mweol sakkla, sakkla, sakkla, sakkla neoreul wihan seonmul**_  
_**O, michigetda. Saenggakman haedo joahal ni moseup**_  
_**Listen girl Joahae**_  
_**Baby girl Saranghae**_  
_**Namani neoreul wihan namja**_  
_**Deureojweo bwa neoreul hyanghan gobaek**_

_**Nae mamyi say, aeman taeuji malgo jebal**_  
_**Ggeudeok, ggeudeok, ggeudeok**_  
_**[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/s/super_ ]**_  
_**I noryeok jeongdomyeon narado guhae**_  
_**Giteuk, giteuk, giteuk**_  
_**Nan eoddeogarago, eoddeogarago geunyeomani**_  
_**Nae jeonbuin geol, geol, geol**_

_**Bounce to you, bounce to you,**_  
_**Nae gaseumeun neol janghae jabil sudo**_  
_**Eobseul mankeum ddwigo itneungeol**_  
_**Break it down to you, down to you,**_  
_**Nae gaseumi neo, neol gajji**_  
_**Motandamyeon meomchul georanda (nal barabwara)**_

_**Bolklamalka, bolkamalka, bolkamalka na gateun namja**_  
_**Bonchemanche, bonchemanche, bonchemanche doraseo bwado**_  
_**Bogobwado, bogobwado, bogobwado na bakke eobtda**_  
_**Bonamana, bonamana, bonamana na bakke eobtda**_

_**Nan deudyeo michilgeoya. Porkabhae beoril geoya**_  
_**Deo mot chamgesseo geunyeomanyi milgo danggigi**_  
_**O jinjja michilgeoya Nuga jom malryeobwa bwa**_  
_**Ireoke himdeul georan geol nuga marhaesseoyaji**_

_**(It's) True, true nae gamjeongeun gal gosi eobseo**_  
_**Nege majchweo beoringeol neon jal aljanni**_  
_**How to keep loving you?**_  
_**Naega jinjja nege jaralge idaero nal sseogyeo dujima**_

_**Gidarinda Miina!**_  
_**Hope you'll step to me, step to me**_  
_**Saranghanda Miina!**_  
_**Bring it, sign to me, sign to me**_  
_**Hahahaha hahahahaha**_  
_**Geunyeoga imi nal barabol**_  
_**Junbiga dwae isseotna bwa**_

_**Bounce to you, bounce to you**_  
_**Nae gaseumeun neol hyanghae jabil sudo**_  
_**Eobseul mankeum ddwigo itneungeol**_  
_**Break it down to you, down to you,**_  
_**Nae gaseumi neo, neol gajji**_  
_**Motandamyeon meomchul georanda (nal barabwara)**_

_**Bolkamalka, bolkamalka, bolkamalka, na gateun namja**_  
_**Bonchemanche, bonchemanche, bonchemanche, doraseo bwado**_  
_**Bogobwado, bogobwado, bogobwado, na bakke eobtda**_  
_**Bonamana, bonamana, bonamana, na bakke eobtda**_

* * *

Everyone: *stunned; blinking*

Lisa: S-So, that's the end of KHR interviews~ Hope you would stop by again and remember to leave a review~~

Kyon: L-Lisa….H-Hibari…..

Lisa: *smile* And I better get running…seems like he found out who taught Hibird that….Bye! *runs off at the speed of light*

Hibari: Herbivore! *chases after her*

Kyon: I thought he couldn't fight for a week….

Lisa: S-STOP! IM' SORRY! NO, I DON'T WANT TO BE MOLEST TO DEATH!

Kyon: *sweat dropping like mad* As expected from the leader of the Disciplinary Committee.

Fran: Kyon-chan~~Can Istop smiling now~? *smiling ear to ear*

Kyon: ...Yup, you can.

Fran: *monotone*Arigatou. *still smiling*

Kyon: Um, Fran. I thought I say you could stop smiling...you're freaking me out.

Fran: I can't. I got muscle cramp. My lips are stuck tight.

Kyon: *sighs; facepalm*

Hibird: Hibari~~ Hibari~~

Reborn: *back to child form* Hn, you guys better come back next time, Ciao Ciao~~

* * *

**Lisa: And there you have it folks~~ Hope you enjoy today's chapter with our special guest Super Reborn and Hatsune Hibird~~**

**Kyon: Like it! Can't get enough of it? Then don't forget to drop a nice review~! And some cookies if you want~~My stomach always welcome them~!**

**Risa: Please come again soon~!**

**Note: Remember! If there are any reviews that I forgot in the past chapters to post up here. Please re-post them on this chapter's review box. **


	22. Author's Note 2

_Okay, I really apologize to all of you guys who see this and anticipated this to be a new chapter but it turns out to be just another Author's note. Gomenasai! |||_

_Anyway, I'm just here to tell you guys I'll be on hiatus for quite...quite a long time. My school life had finally grew from being just a simple thorn by my side to a nuisance that won't stop bothering me and drowning me with tons of homework. The updates will be very random following with the spare time I have to update. I'm terribly sorry, especially to all my faithful readers, I'm so sorry! *glomps; teary face*_

_Apart from that, I also want to thank you all the support you gave me in my stories, the reviews I get are always so hilarious and is always fun to answer~ Again, I thank you. _

**Important notes**

**tsukikage**- Tsukikage, I'm very sorry if I have been missing and skipping your dares/questions but I can't seem to locate them anywhere. I myself already became confused multiple times while trying to find it though it could be because I mistaken it to be answered I'm very sorry if I have dissapointed you, maybe you can retype the dares/question at the most recent chapter or PM me? I really am not skipping it on purpose, it's just that I can't find it with the huge amount of review in the pile. _

Still I appreciate all the support so bring on those reviews~!

**fugutaiten-san**- *gasp* No! Why would I? Did I forgot your review or I didn't post it up? *bows* I'm terribly sorry! Well, apart from getting confused from all the reviews and sometimes skipping them, I also have a habit of separating one page of reviews into a few chapters. Example: there is 10 reviews in Chapter 17's page, so I split them up and do 5 per time. Once the 5 reviews are done; I move on to the other 5 which are posted in the next chapter. Is my explanation acceptable? I'm very sorry, but I could never come to hate my reviewers,espcially those who had supposrted my stories and myself. **(But I hate spams and flames, so if you spammers got nothing to do, bug off. No one likes unwanted nonsence on their reviews. And I'm speaking for every writer here. Construtive critism and advice is well accepted though. )**

And to any other reviewers that I have forgotton their reviews, please PM me or place your review in the most latest chapter which is Chapter 19. **(But PM-ing me might be the most safest way to ensure I get the reviews though, since I tend to forget easily.=_=)**

So, I suppose I'll have to say goodbye for now. *sniff* *sniff* But don't worry, KHR Interview and Glitch will never be closed down! I'll keep in going with my Dying Will! So I hope you readers out there will stay tuned for more whacky,crackiest humors from KHR Interviews and random drama, adventure and romance right from Glitch! Welcome to the KHR world~! And of course my other stories to be update too~ Saa, till we meet again!


End file.
